


If We Can't Have Her...

by Shunnybee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, M/M, Multi, No major character deaths, Texting, Violence, Yandere!BTS, You the reader - Freeform, markson, minor ships, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 40,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Unknowingly, you've attracted the attention of 7 men. Unfortunately, none of these men are really in their right mind. What are you to do when they all come after you? One after another...______Or______The Yandere!BTS x Reader story no one asked for XD





	1. Namjoon

There’s the footsteps again. The sound of soft footsteps following you can be heard again. You’re not surprised. This is something that’s been happening for over a month now, ever since you moved closer to the café you work at.

The footsteps usually stop once you get closer to your apartment. They always did when you’ve had a good day, which consists of hardly any rude customers and small talk with one of the regulars named Namjoon. The man always made your day brighter after you’ve dreaded dealing with people early in the morning.

But today was one of your off days. Before the usual time Namjoon came in, you and another customer, an older male, had gotten into a confrontation. The man had grabbed your butt while you were serving him his coffee. And then the douche had had the nerve to get angry at you when you slapped him. If it hadn’t of been for your friend Jackson you probably would’ve gotten fired. That was around the time Namjoon came in, you hadn’t noticed him until Jackson mentioned him. When you tried to talk to Namjoon he just gave you one word answers or head nods. You had just assumed he was just in one of his moods again.

Once your apartment came into view, you hoped that whoever this person was would stop like usual.

But that apparently isn’t what the person has in mind. You hear the footsteps pick up their pace, going from walking to running. Out of fear and adrenaline, you begin running too. But the stalker appears to be faster as you can feel they’re gaining on you quickly.

Despite what your mind is telling you, you stop and spin around, wanting to see who your soon to be attacker is. But the person doesn’t stop running, in fact, they run right past you. You stand there frozen, disbelieving of what had just happened. You wish you had been just a little quicker, you might’ve been able to see their face in the dark. Though that probably wouldn’t have happened since, from what you captured, the man was wearing a black mask and cap.

You sigh slightly relieved but still worried. You don’t get much more time to think about what just happened when an arm grabs you while another holds a cloth firmly in place over your mouth.

Your attempts to break free are futile as the arm around your waist seems immovable.

You struggle less and less as you feel your strength leaving you, forcing you to put your weight onto the stranger's strong build. As a last resort you decide to call out for help when the hand moves away.

“Shhh, you're fine. Everything's okay.” A familiar voice says. You try to recognize the voice but lose consciousness as soon as you try.

___

It's dark. Wherever you are, you can't see anything because there appears to be no windows.

Your body feels heavy. In fact, you can hardly move. When you do move you can hear something rattle. Chains? You use one hand to trace down the other, meeting something hard and cold. You're chained to somewhere.

Out of desperation, you call out for help. Your voice comes out hoarse and quiet the first few times before you gain some volume to your voice.

It's not long before there's the sound of something unlocking. There's a stream of light as an opening appears and figure climbs up into wherever you are.

You can now see, just barely, that you're handcuffed to an old bed. Though the sheets on the bed look new, you can see old stains on the mattress. They look like...blood?! You take your mind off of what you saw by focusing on the stranger.

They don't come to you right away, instead there's some shuffling around before a light comes on. They're still wearing the cap and mask so recognizing them is difficult. If their cap wasn't so low, you'd be able to see their eyes at least.

The man pulls the mask down as he moves closer to you. You freeze on the spot as you start to feel sick to your stomach.

“What are you doing up already, baby?” The man asks, a dimpled smile on his face.

“Why? Namjoon, why?!” You croak, hurt and fear filling you. You don't even notice that tears are dripping down your face but you don't care. All you care about is knowing why this man has done what he's done.

Namjoon reaches a hand up towards your face but you slap it away.

“Don't touch me. Just tell me why?” You hiss, glaring at him. Namjoon has the nerve to look hurt by your words, mouth turning down into a frown.

“Don’t be angry princess. I only did this because I love you.” He answers, sitting on the bed next to you. You draw your legs back as far as you can before being restricted by the handcuffs. You wince as the cool metal bites into your ankle, probably leaving a mark.

“Are the handcuffs too tight?” Namjoon asks, laying a gentle hand on your left ankle. You don’t answer, hoping he’d move his hand away if you didn’t.

“I can’t take them off unless you promise you won’t run away.” He mumbles, a sad look in his eyes. You shake your head, shaking slightly.

“Are you going to run away from me like the others?” You shake your head no, out of fear for whatever had happened to the girls before you. Your eyes land on the bloodstains, which were more reasons to say no.

A happy smile appears on Namjoon’s face as he pets your leg. You stiffen slightly as his hand moves just a little higher, rubbing your calf.

“Stop.” You object, swatting his hand away.

“I’m just trying to make you feel better.” Namjoon sighs.

“I won’t feel better until I’m at home or far away from you. How am I supposed to go to work like this?” You ask, looking at him expectantly. The very idea of being stuck up here, in an attic, made you feel sick. Namjoon shakes his head, before turning to the attic entrance.

“Should I let you eat downstairs?” He mumbles more to himself than to you. Your stomach growls at the very possibility of food, betraying your upset state of mind. Namjoon chuckles, pulling a key out of his pocket.

“Promise not to run?” You nod your head, refusing to let your voice betray you. You might’ve been hungry, but there was no way you were staying here with this nutjob.

Namjoon smiles, unlocking the handcuffs on your arms and legs. You rub your wrists, then your ankles, looking at the red marks that were left there. He holds a hand out for you to take and you do, reluctantly. Once you’re balanced on your feet and can walk on your own, you follow him down the ladder carefully. Once your feet touch the cool wooden floor, you take in your surroundings. There are stairs a few feet in front of you and two rooms to your right. You don’t know what’s in either but one of them is likely Namjoon’s room.

“C’mon, let’s go eat.” Namjoon says, leading you downstairs.

Leading you into the kitchen, you notice the front door. Instead of making a break for it, you let Namjoon sit you down on one of the stools at the island.

You take in the sight of all your favorite foods on the island. You would’ve appreciated it more if not for the fact that this man has been following you for over a month and has kidnapped you.

Namjoon was about to say something but the sound of a phone ringing comes from upstairs, possibly Namjoon’s room.

“Stay here and eat. I’ll be right back.” He says, running off but not before handcuffing your ankle to the stool. So much for running away.

You look over the food on the table before deciding on a slice of pizza. You hum appreciatively, waiting for Namjoon to return.

You kinda wonder who was calling him, since the man appeared to have no friends. You mean, he kidnapped you because he apparently loves you, he’s gotta be lonely.

You hear a curse before hurried footsteps thunder down the stairs.

“Unfortunately, your stay is being cut short. I've got to take you home.” Namjoon states hurriedly, handing you your shoes. You put them on quickly, not questioning anything as Namjoon puts on his own. He unlocks the handcuff from around your ankle, keys in hand.

Leading you outside, he locks the door behind him and hurries you down to his car.

You catch a glimpse of a figure dressed in all black disappearing around a corner not too far away. You frown wondering if they were connected to Namjoon’s change of heart.


	2. YG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual writing and a chat :D

“I can’t sleep.” You mutter, staring up at the ceiling. You sit up quietly, looking around your moonlit bedroom. Maybe you really should’ve called the cops but then you have no idea what Namjoon was capable of.

“Going for a walk would be a bad idea… maybe a midnight snack then?” You ponder quietly.

It suddenly feels like eyes are on you. Looking around, you look out your open window just as a light goes out in an apartment across from yours.

“Strange.” You mutter before walking out into the hall. You call it a hall even though the bathroom’s right across from your room; The only other way to go is downstairs.

_

After having a sandwich, you head back to bed. You enter your bedroom just as your phone lights up, a notification on the screen.

“Sugs93 sent you a message?” You read out the message, confused at who would be awake at 2 in the morning, other than yourself of course. You remind yourself to ask your boss for the day off. You decide to read the message despite your desire to sleep and the disturbing events that’d taken place hours ago.

__

_Sugs93  
Hi_

_You  
Hey?_

_Sugs93  
How are you?_

_You_  
I’m fine  
But do I know you?

_Sugs93  
Not yet but you will _

_You_  
What do you mean?  
**_R_**


	3. YG & TH

After a drawn-out argument with your boss, you reluctantly get dressed and make your way to work. You don’t want to but right now you really don’t wanna lose your job. You really like your work at the café. Your co-workers are nice, especially Jackson, and your boss isn’t too much of a hardass. The uniforms aren’t too revealing like some others are, and you’re really grateful for that.

Though your worry about Namjoon being there is starting to outweigh going to work. You decide that if you saw him you’d either run away or get Jackson to protect you. You giggle at the thought of the slightly taller man facing off against your creepy stalker, the latter being the taller one.

“You look like you didn’t sleep well.” Is the first thing Jackson says as soon as he sees you. This is basically his way of saying you look like shit.

“It’s because I didn’t.” You answer back earnestly, groaning a little. Jackson chuckles, looking fully interested in whatever has happened to you.

“Tell me about it after work.” Jackson states quickly before rushing to tend to a customer. You smile at his back before you start working as well.

~~

It’s 12 now. The time Namjoon usually comes, right when you go on break. You grimace at the clock on your phone, silently praying that by some miracle Namjoon wouldn’t come. 5 minutes pass before you get a message from Sugs93.

~

_Sugs93_

_He’s not coming_

_You_

_What?_

_Sugs93_

_He’s_

_Not_

_Coming_

_You_

_Okay?_

_Sugs93_

_:D_

_~_

You’re cycling from scared, confused and relieved. How did this weird person know anything about Namjoon. Were they watching you?

A bit paranoidly, you look around the empty break room. There’s no one there but you but you know that Jackson will be there soon. As if the older man could sense your worry, he walks in not long afterwards.

“So I have to meet Mark at this music store that I’ve never been to in my life. Apparently you’ve been there before so you have to accompany me.” Jackson states quickly, not giving you much room to get out of it. As much as you’d rather go home after work, you’d feel better in the company of Jackson. At least this way you can make him take you home.

~~~~

“You got kidnapped and didn’t go to the police about it?” Jackson asks dumbfounded, looking between you and the road. The incredulous look on his face almost makes you laugh but you don’t because this is a serious situation.

“I knew you were an idiot but I didn’t think you were that much of an idiot.” Jackson states blatantly, getting punched in the shoulder in response.

“Sorry not sorry. But seriously, what the hell kind of people are you attracting?”

“I have no clue.” You respond honestly, shoving your hands into your pockets.

~~

Mark greets the two of you in front of the store, immediately being pulled into an embrace by the other man. Before Mark can say anything else, Jackson is telling about you getting kidnapped. Mark doesn’t say anything till the end and all he said was,

“I envy you.” Which had resulted in Jackson smacking his arm before rushing into the store, the two of you following behind him.

You leave Mark and Jackson to do what they have to while you look around for yourself. You’re so enveloped in your task of finding a good CD, you bump into someone. Someone taller than you by some inches.

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” You immediately apologize, bowing slightly before looking up at the stranger. You see the person is stunningly handsome especially with the way his soft brown hair hangs in his eyes.

“It’s okay. No harm done. Is this your first time coming to this store?” The man questions.

“No, I’ve been here before a few times. My name’s (Y/N) by the way.” You answer with a small smile.

“Oh? I come here every week. I’m Taehyung.” The man, Taehyung, says with a grin. A box grin that made you want to melt.

Before either of you could say anything else, Jackson comes running into the aisle, grabbing you and pulling you along.

“What did you do Jackson?” You question quickly, already knowing the older man must’ve done something to Mark.

“I have the album Mark was buying.” Is all he says as the two of you run out of the store, Mark somewhere behind.

Taehyung is forgotten about until you get home, regretting the fact you didn’t give him your number. Once safely inside of your room you get a message… from Sugs93.

~

_Sugs93_

_Stay away from any new people you meet_

_You_

_Why?_

**_R_ ** **_✔_ **


	4. YG, SJ, JM, JK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/k/c = favorite kind of cake

“You’ve been frowning at your phone for a solid 10 minutes, I’m gonna eat your cake if you don’t.” Jackson’s warning immediately reaches your ears, making you tear your eyes away from your phone to smack his extended hand away.

You glare at him as you defensively pull your slice of (f/k/c) to your chest. You ignore Mark’s laughter as his boyfriend inches closer to his side, scared that he’ll catch your fury soon.

“Still thinking about that creep?” Mark asks as he attempts to lean away from Jackson. You nod with a sigh as you put your cake back on the table.

“Calling him a creep is a bit much.” You say, a little unsure of what’d you said. You don’t even understand why you’re trying to defend this person.

“Well stalker then. Either way, he’s a weirdo.” Jackson states before sipping his coffee. You nod reluctantly, finally taking a bite of your cake.

After last night’s message, you asked Jackson and Mark if you could stick with them since you didn’t want to be alone. Of course, they agreed after prying the reason from you, so here you three are, hanging out in a café that recently opened in the mall.

You’re jerked from your thoughts when you hear little snickers from Jackson as Mark elbows him in his side. You notice their gaze is focused on something behind you, so you turn around to look.  You’re immediately met with a pair of eyes from across the room, behind the counter. It’s the waiter that took your order. Seokjin? Yeah, his name is Seokjin. Has he been staring at you?

As soon as Seokjin notices you’re looking right at him, he turns away, paying attention to a customer that’d just come in.

“Looks like you got yourself another fan.” Jackson teases, smirking at the embarrassed look on your face. You roll your eyes at him before taking another bite of cake.

“Hey (Y/N), you’re paying the bill.” Mark states, a teasing smile on his face. You scoff but nod nonetheless, a small pout forming on your lips at the thought of facing the handsome waiter after your strange exchange just now.

You take your time finishing your cake, ignoring Jackson’s constant chuckling and coos. Once you’re done Jackson throws all of your trash away as you walk to the counter to pay. Seokjin is standing behind the counter watching you approach quietly with a small smile.

He doesn’t say anything right away, telling you the total and waiting for you to hand him the money. He doesn’t say anything after you’ve paid either, just quietly slides a piece of paper on the counter afterwards. Unconsciously, you pick up the paper before realizing what it is.

You look up at Seokjin slightly flustered but become even more flustered seeing the smile on his face.

“Thank you for coming. Please come again.” Seokjin states lowly, almost suggestively. You nod your head furiously before practically running out of the café doors, Markson behind you.

“Hey, slow down before you run into someone.” Mark calls out from behind you. You attempt to heed his warning, but you end up running into someone anyways. You give the man a shocked look before having to look away because of his cold stare.

“I’m so sorry.” You apologize quickly before running off again. You can hear Mark and Jackson laughing behind you but you ignore them the whole way to the car.

~~

It’s around 9 when you get home. And you’re exhausted. Why you let Jackson and Mark drag you with them to the gym instead of staying at their place, you have no idea. Your whole body is going to ache from falling off of the treadmill.

You groan at the memory of it because there had been two cute boys there, named Jimin and Jungkook, when you did it. The reason why you fell to begin with is because you had been watching them. They had left before you even got to talk to them.

“Aw man.” You groan as you throw yourself down onto your bed. You know you should shower before sleeping but you don’t have the energy. You had just barely gotten your shoes off when you got home so a shower would be even more draining. Your phone buzzes in your pocket and you reluctantly pull it out, thinking it’s either Mark or Jackson. You’re not surprised to see it’s neither of them and that it’s Sugs93. You reluctantly read his message.

__

_Sugs93_

_You shouldn’t have apologized_

_I should have_

_I’m sorry_ _v.v_

__

Your eyes widen in realization at the fact that’d you had bumped into this person earlier and didn’t even know. How were you supposed to know? You didn’t even know what he looked like and you really don’t even now. All you remember is his cold eyes. You frown before shoving your phone back into your pocket before shoving your face into one of the fluffy pillows on your bed. You push all thoughts out of your mind as you fall asleep. But not before your ears pick up the slightest sound of something moving around inside your closet…


	5. NJ, JM, JK

You sit up quickly, looking around the room feverishly. You don’t know what it is but you felt like you were being watched by something. You glance around the room a few more times before lying back down. You plan on going back to sleep but it seems like that’s not going to happen. Your phone rings and you know it’s Mark because that’s the ringtone you have for him. You pick up your phone and look at the time before answering. It’s 5 AM so it has to be very important. Isn’t this around the time Jackson goes to the gym by himself?

“Hello?”

_ (Y/N), come to the hospital with me. _

“W-Why?”

_ Something happened to Jackson. I just got off the phone with a nurse and I’m already coming to pick you up. _

“Okay, I’m getting ready. Bye.”

_ Bye. _

As soon as he hangs up you untangle yourself from your bed sheets as best as you can without falling, running into the bathroom to freshen up a little. Now you really regret not having showered last night. 

By the time Mark got there, which was 5 minutes later, you’d managed to make yourself smell decent and change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. It’s a hospital, they’ve seen and smelled worse.

When you jump in the passenger seat, Mark immediately drives off barely doing the speed limit. The whole car ride there is quiet, worry filling up the car.

~~~~~

“It’s just a broken arm.” Jackson states as soon as you and Mark enter the hospital room he’s in. You and Mark both sigh in relief before clinging to the injured man, making sure not to touch his arm.

“How did you break it?” Mark asks immediately, staring at the white plaster covering his boyfriend’s arm.

“Some shorty carrying dumbbells came up behind me while I was lifting weights and dropped one on my arm. He obviously did it on purpose.” Jackson explains, growling the last part. You can’t help but agree because why else would the person have been there?

“Did you get his name?” Mark asks, slight malice hidden in his voice. You can’t blame him for being so mad.

“It was one of the guys (Y/N) was checking out yesterday.” Jackson says, somewhat teasing. You frown and refrain from slapping his shoulder. You can see the amusement in both of their faces but a quick fake slap on his injured arm erases it.

~~~~~

Mark drops you and Jackson off at the cafè hours later. 

_ “I don’t care if he can’t use one arm, all he has to do is show up. How do you think we get so many female customers?”  _ Said your boss. Someone must’ve quit if she’s making Jackson come in as well.

“Will you be okay?” You ask Jackson as he sits on a stool behind the counter.

“I’m just taking orders. You’re the one I’m worried about. Don’t be afraid to take a break, okay?” Jackson advises and you nod before heading off to tend to an elderly customer.

~~

It's a pretty busy day and 12 rolls around in no time. You didn't even notice until the door chime signaled someone had come in while you were standing at the counter, watching Jackson attempt to punch items in the cash register with his broken arm. Jackson looks over to the door, ready to greet whoever came in but curses instead as anger crosses his face.

“The fuck are you assholes doing here?” Jackson growls at whoever just came in. Before you can turn around, a certain someone speaking up prevents you from doing so.

“To eat obviously. But to also see (Y/N).” Namjoon answers, amusement and seriousness in his voice but also a little anger hidden there too.

You and Jackson exchange glances before nodding, a silent plan formed between the two of you.

“You haven’t taken your lunch break yet (Y/N), right? Let’s go do that now. Jinyoung take over!” Jackson calls out, the two of you rushing into the breakroom as fast as the two of you can without running. You barely heard the grumbles of Jinyoung and slight growls from the trio of boys that came in.

“Besides Namjoon, who else came in?” You question, hiding the panic in your voice as best as you can. Your eyes glance between Jackson and the door like Namjoon’s going to burst through the door at any moment.

“That shorty and his pal from the other day.” Jackson answers, pulling out his phone.

“Jimin and Jungkook.” You mumble, toying with the hem of your shirt. 

“Yeah, Shitmin and Jungcock more like. Namdick as well.” Jackson grumbles and you snort, forcing back a well needed laugh.

“You are so wrong.” You manage to say without laughing. Jackson smirks but doesn’t say anything. The two of you sit in silence for the remainder of your “break”. Your boss, Misu, walks in and gives you two a warning, saying you two need to get back to work soon. Instead of nodding and leaving the breakroom, you and Jackson exchange glances again and just look back down at your phones.

“We will.” Jackson mumbles, glancing up briefly.

“Why are you even back here to begin with?” Misu asks, hands on her hips.

“To put it simply, one of the customers that came in is the reason I have a broken arm and that regular customer that came with them harassed (Y/N). So we’re hanging out here until they leave.” Jackson explains, not even looking up once. You watch Misu’s facial expression switch from irritation to concern.

“Should I call the cops?” Misu questions you.

“No need. I’ll be fine.” You answer, offering the woman a smile. Misu hums, nodding.

“I’ll come get you guys when they leave. We’ll manage somehow.” Misu decides, exiting the room. You’ve never been so grateful to your boss until now!

__________

**_Preview_ **

**_“I didn’t mean to break it.”_ **

**_“You’re a bad liar.”_ **

**_“Well being in front of you makes me a bad one.”_ **

**_“You’re just as bad as…!”_ **


	6. HK, SJ, YG, NJ, JM

You and Jackson never left the café faster than you did once your shifts ended.

“Ah, let’s go eat.” Jackson grumbles, pulling his phone out to call Mark.

“Something cheap?” You suggest, already having a place in mind.

“Yeah. You’re obviously thinking about McD’s.” Jackson responds right before Mark answers.

“You know me so well Jackson.”

~~

“Will you slow down? The fries aren’t gonna disappear.” Jackson teases, smirking at the annoyed look on your face.

“I’m sorry. Did you forget your little emergency so early in the morning? It’s because of you two I’ve had nothing but coffee and cookies until now.” You retort, kicking Jackson’s leg under the table. Jackson groans quietly as Mark laughs, the elder’s face covered slightly by his drink.

Jackson opens his mouth to say something but his and Mark’s attention gets caught on something behind you.

“I was gonna ask you if you wanted this cookie, but apparently you’ve had too many.” A man suddenly says from behind you, sighing. It sounds familiar. You turn around and see man wearing a black beanie. He’s smiling down at you and you almost think he’s the embodiment of the sun with how bright his smile is… He looks familiar too.

“Have we… met before?” You ask unsurely, completely forgetting about the cookie the man had offered you. The man chuckles, nodding.

“Kind of. I’ve been to the café you work at with Namjoon a few times. My name’s Hoseok.” Hoseok answers, holding his hand out for you to shake. You shake his hand with a slightly forced smile. Of all times to meet one of Namjoon’s friends.

“She’ll take that cookie by the way. Along with your number.” Jackson chimes in teasingly. You quickly turn around and glare at him then back to Hoseok when said man starts chuckling.

“I’ll give you the cookie and then you give me your phone?” Hoseok suggests and you nod hesitantly. You give him your phone as he gives you the cookie, a chocolate chip cookie, and you thank him. Couple minutes later he’s handing you your phone back, but not before sending himself a message from your phone.

“Don’t hesitate to text me. Bye.” Hoseok states, waving as he heads to the exit.

“You have gotten so popular (Y/N).” Jackson teases, receiving another kick from you.

~~

When you get home, you shower and have yourself a late night snack that resembled a meal. Once you’re sitting down in the living room, phone in hand, you end up thinking about Seokjin. You should probably text him.

~

_You  
Hey. you’re probably asleep aren’t you?_

_Seokjin  
Nah I’m not. Glad you finally decided to text me._

_You  
Sorry_

_Seokjin_  
No it’s okay :)  
You free tomorrow?

_You  
I should be_

_Seokjin_  
Come by the café tomorrow  
I wanna get to know you

 _You_  
Sure :)  
See you tomorrow

_Seokjin  
See you tomorrow_

~

You smile down at your phone, humming softly. And then you think about Sugs93… Should you message him? He’s definitely awake right now and you’re pretty curious about him.

~

_You_

_What’s your name?_

_Sugs93_

_…_

_Did someone steal your phone?_

_You_

_Shut up and tell me your name_

_No one has stolen my phone_

_Sugs93_

_Okay_

_Min Yoongi_

_You looked absolutely amazing today (Y/N)_

_You_

_You know Namjoon?_

_Sugs93_

_… ye_

_You_

_Pass a message on for me will you?_

_You’ll be my fav stalker if you do :_ _D_

_Sugs93_

_Sure :)_

_You_

_Tell him to never come back to the café_

_Sugs93_

_Got it_

_You_

_Thanks Yoongi-ssi_

_Sugs93_

_Welcome_

~

You walk to your room so you can put your phone on the charger. Barely 5 minutes later, someone’s knocking on your front door. You growl thinking it’s that damn neighbor that likes to hit on you when he sees you.

“I’ve told you a thousand times to-“ You pause mid-sentence, the door partly open, as you realize it’s not the perverted neighbor, it’s Namjoon. You don’t try the cliché of attempting to close the door, so you just stare at him. He looks slightly flustered, like he’s mad or he ran all the way here.

“Did you get my message from Yoongi?” You question, almost flinching when the man growls at the very mention of Yoongi.

“You have my number. Why couldn’t you tell me that yourself?” Namjoon asks and you can hear the anger in his voice.  You laugh nervously, rubbing your hands together.

“There’s something I never told you. A few months back I had to get another phone so I don’t have your number.” You explain, giving him a nervous smile. Namjoon groans, nods, then smirks.

“Then let me hold your phone.”

You frown at his demand, not really keen on giving him your number. You walk back to your room, not caring whether or not Namjoon came in or not. You have 911 on speed dial and the walls are thin. Your neighbors can hear any screams you make and you can hear theirs… unfortunately.

As soon as you pick your phone up, you get a call from an unknown number. Despite yourself, you answer it.

~

_Hello?_

**_(Y/N)-ah?_ **

_Jimin?_

**_Yeah, hi._ **

_… Do you know Hoseok by chance?_

**_… Of course. Why?_ **

_Did you get my number from his phone?_

You hear the front door close and footsteps coming towards your room. You know who it is so you ignore it.

**_No. I took it from Namjoon’s._ **

_Of course you did._

**_What’s that supposed to mean?_ **

_Nothing. Why’d you call?_

**_You ignored me earlier._ **

“Is that Jimin?” Namjoon questions from behind you, nearly making you drop the phone. You nod before paying attention to the phone again.

**_Why is Namjoon there?_ **

_He’s being a pest._

You ignore Namjoon’s whine about him not being a pest.

**_Ha! He always is._ **

_Why’d you break Jackson’s arm?_

**_I didn’t mean to break it. I only wanted to scare him._ **

_You’re a bad liar._

**_Well hearing your voice makes me a bad one._ **

_You’re just as bad as Namjoon and Yoongi but they haven’t hurt anyone yet._

“I don’t plan to hurt anyone at all.” Namjoon interjects, attempting to hug you but you walk to the other side of your room.

**_Don’t compare those hyungs to me._ **

_Whatever. I have to go. Gotta get rid of Namjoon so I can sleep._

**_Wai-_ **

You hang up on him before he can finish. It’s probably just some creepy comment. You open a new contacts page and hand the phone to Namjoon who takes it happily.

“I’m taking a stab at this but I feel like I’m right. You, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yoongi, and Seokjin are all friends, right?” You question once he hands you your phone back. Namjoon groans, rubbing his face.

“Damn. You’ve met everyone.”

“Well you’re not exactly the most discreet bunch I’ve ever met.” You retort, nudging him towards the bedroom door.

“Now get out. I have to go see Seokjin and I’m not keen on seeing what he does if I don’t comply with what he says.” You state, not caring about how Namjoon would react. Namjoon shivers which tells you just how scary Seokjin really is.

“Yeah you really don’t but he’s not the scariest.” Namjoon agrees, walking to the front door. You’re right behind him.

“Oh and spread this around your little crazy friend group,” You say as Namjoon stands outside your door, ”If Mark, Jackson, or anyone around me gets hurt, goes missing, or ends up dead, I’m going to either kill all of you or end up dead trying. Got it?” You threaten, watching Namjoon’s smile turn into a grimace. He nods quickly and you smile sweetly at him before you slam the door shut.


	7. SJ, NJ, JK, JM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smirk*

**_Next Morning_ **

___________

Since you didn’t know what time Jin would be there, you text him to ask what time you should be there. He tells you anytime will be fine as long as it’s before the café closes. You reply back that you’ll be there at 12 for lunch. He sends a smiley face.

It’s 9:21 now so you decide to take a nap… Apparently things can never go your way.

_“Jungkook come back! Don’t bother her!” Namjoon(?) exclaims._

You groan loudly and angrily as someone bangs on your door. Stupid Namjoon went and ran his mouth didn't he? Fuck!

You begrudgingly trudge to the door, opening it partly and putting your weight on it so Jungkook can't push it open easily.

“What?!” You hiss, staring up at the man. The young man only smiles down at you, amused. If he's friends with Namjoon then he's insane as well.

“You're so beautiful this morning, (Y/N)-ah.” He compliments as Namjoon and Jimin run up the stairs. You glare at this fetus of a psycho.

“I'm two years older than you.” You state, not really knowing how old he is, glaring at him. He only shrugs. You turn your attention to Namjoon and beckon him to lean down.

“Why?” He questions, suspicion evident on his face. You shake your head and motion for him to do it. He rolls his eyes but bends down nonetheless. You smack his forehead before pinching his cheek.

“You told them didn't you?!” You ask angrily, pinching his cheek as hard as you can. He yowls in pain, pulling back out of your reach.

“I'm sorry!” Namjoon exclaims, rubbing his face. You glare at the trio before huffing.

“Why are you here and when were any of us on friendly terms? Seriously, all of you are on my bad side. Especially Namjoon and Jimin.” You state, prepared to close the door if they gave a stupid reason.

“ **I** was coming here to take you out for breakfast and these two followed. Said something about convincing you not to go meet Jin hyung.” Namjoon explains, emphasizing the ‘I’ by pointing at himself.

“I’d go with you Namjoon but I’m afraid of waking up in your attic again. And you two, I’m going. Not only for the food but to judge if he’s as crazy as the three of you. Goodbye and don’t come back.” You state, slamming the door in their faces and locking it.

_“Thanks a lot guys.” **NJ**_

_“Oh shut up. Not like she was gonna go with you to begin with?” **JK**_

You groan quietly, walking off to your room. So much for going back to sleep. Guess you’ll hang out with Markson until it’s time to go to the café.

You change into (f/c) t-shirt and black sweatpants. You’re not dressing to impress, you’re dressing to feel comfortable. You walk out of your room back to the front door and put your shoes on.

_“I’m not leaving.” **JM**_

_“It’s gonna be your own fault when she calls the cops on you.” **NJ**_

_“She wouldn’t.” **JM**_

“I would!” You yell, knowing that they heard you when there’s laughter and a groan. You don’t care from who. You pull out your phone and text Mark to come get you. You would’ve asked Jackson to but you like Mark’s driving better. He replies that he’ll be there in 10 and you respond with an okay.

“I’m leaving the house soon and if my friend sees you’re here, he’s gonna fuck Jimin and Namjoon up for what they did to me and Jackson!” You exclaim, giggling.

_”Yeah right!” **JK**_

“He’s your hyung.”

_“So?” **JK**_

“He’s friends with a lot of cops.” You state. Which isn’t a lie at all. He knows a lot of cops. Jackson’s father being one and Jaebum being another. Yeah his boyfriend, Jinyoung, still isn’t too happy about that career decision.

_“Shit.” **JK**_

You get a message from Mark saying he’s almost there. You smile and reply okay again but this time with a smiley face.

_“Let’s go. I’m not getting arrested because of you two idiots.” **NJ**_

You hear grumbles and then footsteps thudding down the stairs. You smile, thanking the lord that they finally left and that no cops would have to be called.


	8. SJ, YG, NJ, TH, ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(f/k/cf) = favorite kind of coffee_ **   
>  **_(h/l) = hair length_ **   
>  **_(h/c) = hair color_ **

“I’m calling the cops.”

“Please don’t.”

“You’re right, I’ll let Mark do it.”

“Neither of you can call the cops.” You state, snatching Jackson’s and Mark’s phones out of their hands. You love them both but sometimes they’re too much.

“Give us one good reason why neither of us can call the cops.” Jackson says, crossing his arms.

“We have no solid proof and from what I know about Namjoon, he is a very convincing liar.” You say, pacing around the living room.

“Then if you know that, why’re you still going to meet that Seokjin guy?” Mark asks, crossing his arms as well. You glance between the two of them before hiding a grin behind your hand. They’re not even married but you swear they’re your mom and dad.

“Because I only found out they were all friends like 10 minutes after talking to him.”

Mark and Jackson sigh in exasperation, throwing their hands up into the air.

“How about we make a compromise so we feel a little better about letting you go on a lunch date with a possible psycho?”

“What’s the compromise?” You ask, both worried and curious about what the man is thinking about.

“We’ll drop you off and after 15 minutes, we’ll come back and get you.”

“Why only 15?”

“Yeah, why not 3?” Jackson chimes in, resulting in you smacking his arm.

“Hush!” You scold him, he just laughs while holding his arm.

“Because I said so. You don’t need to talk long anyways.” Mark explains, you groan in response.

~~

You get there at 12 like you told him you would. Markson reminds you that you have 15 minutes once you get inside. You just roll your eyes as you head inside. The warmth of the café greets you, instantly warming you up.

You order a (f/k/cf) before finding yourself an empty table near the window. You sip from your coffee as you glance out of the window, trying to spot Jin. After 5 minutes pass by and the man still hasn’t shown up, you decide to text him.

~

_You_

Hey, you coming?

~

You stare down at your phone waiting for a response but get none. You text Jackson that Jin’s a no-show and for them to come join you. He replies that they’ll be there soon. You place your phone face-down on the table and start thinking. You feel like this has to do with this morning.

You pick your phone up again after deciding you’ll try and get answers from Yoongi.

~

_You_

Yoongi?

Min Yoongi?

Babe, I need you.

_Sugs93_

Yes?

_You_

Where’s Jin?

_Sugs93_

I don’t know a ‘Jin’

_You_

If you don’t tell me I’ll never talk to you ever again.

_Sugs93_

You can’t do that! Not to me!

_You_

Try me.

_Sugs93_

…

The others have him held up

They hid his phone and everything

_You_

Thank you

_Sugs93_

You look nice in that peach dress ^_^

_You_

I know I do

So do the waiters working right now ^_^

_Sugs93_

Don’t say that! >:[

_You_

^_^

Gtg

~

“Were you texting that stalker?” Mark asks as soon as he reaches the table, Jackson right behind him.

“Yeah, he told me what’s going on with Jin.” You answer, taking a sip from your coffee.

“Speaking of stalkers, is that Namjoon?” Jackson questions, pointing out the window. You and Mark look as well and sure enough there’s Namjoon, along with Taehyung. You jump up from the table, your chair making a slight scraping sound as you almost knocked it over. Jackson and Mark get up as well, following you out of the café.

“(Y/N)!” Namjoon calls, but you ignore him, running to the car.

“You should really consider going to the cops about them.” Jackson comments once you’re down the road.

“I’m about to really think about it seriously.” You retort, running a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

“Finally!” Mark and Jackson exclaim, making you snort.

~~

Mark and Jackson take you to your place and pack you a bag that’ll last you a whole week.

“Let’s just pray they don’t find out where we live.” Jackson says once you’re all back in the car.

~~

It’s 10 o’clock at night and you’re still up. Jackson and Mark went to sleep an hour ago. You get notifications from Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter that someone named _Brownie97_ is following you. You decide to check out who they are in the morning. Just as you’re about to put your phone back on its charger you get a call from an unknown number. You’re pretty sure it’s one of the seven guys your avoiding so you let it go to voicemail. Putting your phone on the charger, you finally lie down to go to sleep. You hope that tomorrow’s not as hectic.


	9. NJ & JK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_I don’t even know what day of the week it is in the story, this ain’t the first time I’ve done this to myself either XD_ **
> 
> **_PS: Couldn’t help myself, you’ll see what I mean when you get there XD_ **
> 
> **_(f/c) = favorite color_ **

Oh Thursdays are blessings. No work until Saturday and there’s no reason for you to leave the comfort of the guest room except to eat and use the bathroom. It’s 10 AM, you’re just getting out of bed after hearing Jackson threaten to dump cold water on you. You love him but sometimes you wanna kill him. Your phone vibrates on the nightstand, an Instagram notification popping up on the screen.

“Brownie97 messaged me?” You wonder aloud, grabbing your phone and heading downstairs.

“Woah, look at that bedhead. Someone did not get their beauty sleep.” Jackson teases as soon as you get in the kitchen. You flip him off and he gasps, pretending to be offended.

“Our daughter just shot me a bird.” Jackson says, in an exaggerated voice, to Mark who rolls his eyes.

“It’s too early.” You whine, moving over to sit at the table with Jackson. Mark sets a plate of food down in front of him and you give him a grateful smile. You remember the message and finally unlock your phone, straight to Instagram.

~

_ Brownie97 _

_ Good morning :) _

_ You _

_ It’s as good of morning as it can be _

_ Do I know you? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ Not really, but you know my hyungs _

_ Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark _

_ You _

_ Gyeomie? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ Yeah! :) _

_ Have they talked about me? _

_ You _

_ More like trash talk, lol XD _

_ I heard from Jinyoung that you were abroad for dance _

_ Just getting back? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ Yep :D _

_ You _

_ Cool _

_ Was it fun? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ Definitely _

_ You _

_ This is a bit late to ask but why did you message me? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ I was scrolling through Jinyoung’s gram account and saw you _

_ Thought it’d be nice to get to know you _

_ You _

_ You’re not some creep are you? _

_ Brownie97 _

_ No! _

_ What have you been through to ask that kind of question? _

_ You _

_ I’ll tell you later on if we become best friends _

_ Right now it doesn’t matter _

_ Brownie97 _

_ Aww, that only makes me more curious XD _

_ Gtg, JB hyung’s calling for me _

_ You _

_ Bye! _

~

“Did you know Yugyeom came back?” You question, setting your phone down on the table. Mark and Jackson’s heads collide as they look up too quickly from Jackson’s phone. They both groan, rubbing their heads. You laugh, finding this way funnier than you should. 

“Idiots.” You mumble, laughing when they glare at you.

“Gyeomie’s back from America?” Mark asks, grabbing your phone.

“Yep.” 

You watch them scroll through the messages, snickering every now and then.

“He’s trying to be sly.” Jackson mutters teasingly as he slides your phone back to you. You roll your eyes and finish eating your food. You put your plate in the sink and head back upstairs to get changed.

“(Y/N)! I’m heading to the store, need anything?! Like pads?!” Mark asks, standing in the doorway of the room. You narrow your eyes at him as you throw a pillow at him. He laughs as he dodges the pillow, heading downstairs.

“I’ll take that as a no!”

You frown, closing the door. Your phone buzzes for the second time this morning, this time it's a call. From Namjoon. You wait a while, hoping he'd give up but after the 15th ring you couldn't take it anymore and answer it.

“What?”

**_“You're not at home, where are you?”_ **

“None of your business. Did you give Jin his stuff back?”

**_“Yes we did.”_ **

“Good.”

**_“Can we talk in person?”_ **

“Maybe if I get permission from my parents and we meet in a public place.” You hear Jackson's snickers from behind you. You turn around and give him a questioning look. 

“Everyone's coming over, Yugyeom too. Just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't be surprised.” Jackson tells you before heading towards his and Mark's room. 

**_“Who's Yugyeom?”_ **

‘That's not Namjoon.’

“Give the phone back to Namjoon, Jungkook.”

You hear shuffling and arguing over the phone, moments later Namjoon is finally back on the phone. 

**_“Sorry about that.”_ **

“I have to go. Gotta go get changed then go to the gym. Bye!”

You hang up immediately after and toss your phone on the bed. You wonder for a moment if they're fighting over who gets to go to the gym and if they're actually going to go there. You giggle to yourself at the thought. 

You finally get changed, putting on blue jeans and a (f/c) t-shirt with the words ‘Food is life’ on the front. You go downstairs and join Jackson on the couch. You two sit in silence for 5 minutes until Jackson starts cackling. 

“Permission from your parents?! What are you? 10?” Jackson asks in between every breath he takes.

“Shut up! I was talking about you and Mark anyways.” You state, crossing your arms. Jackson laughs for a few more seconds before calming down enough so the two of you can watch TV.


	10. JM, JK, NJ, HS

**_Remember, I don’t know how certain things work so just roll with it unless it makes absolutely no sense._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re still blushing.”

“Jackson, I swear to God.”

_It’s only been 10 minutes since the guys – Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yugyeom, Youngjae, BamBam – left and Jackson’s already teasing you. The two of you are sitting on the couch again._

“Swearing to God is bad.”

“Jackson.” Mark states finally, pulling both yours and Jackson’s attention to the man. _Mark is standing in the entrance to the living room, arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed expression._ You and Jackson both grimace, knowing exactly what this means.

“You and (Y/N) go do some late shopping for me. I’ll text you the list.” Mark states, leaving no room for either of you to object. You groan silently, mentally cursing Jackson.

~~

Once you and Jackson get to the nearest grocery store, which ended up being a 10-minute drive, the two of split the list up. Even though you really don’t want to be away from the elder longer than you have to, you both know this’ll get the job done faster. Before splitting up the two of you agree to meet back at the front of the store. Along with if one of you gets done first and the other hasn’t shown up to the spot after 5 minutes then you go look for them.

“Ramen, ramen.” You remind yourself quietly as you travel down one of the aisles. You grip the little shopping basket a little tighter just to make sure you don’t drop it. It’s not heavy enough to make you drop it since the few items you have are light, but one of them is also eggs and you can’t drop them.

_“Ah, Jin hyung is so cruel. Making us do this after coming from the gym.” **JK**_

You pause mid-step at the sound of an unfortunately familiar voice coming from the next aisle over, heading towards. You turn around and high-tail it back down the aisle, what you’re looking for isn’t even in this aisle anyways.

_“Was that (Y/N)?” **JM**_

You had made to the aisle where they were just coming from when they were doing the same. Apparently Jimin caught a glimpse of you because the next thing you know, hurried footsteps are coming down the aisle. You don’t want to run but you don’t want them to talk to you either. You notice a black-haired man in a black turtleneck and jeans, he’s just as tall as Jungkook maybe even taller. He’s looking at the soups. You quickly walk over to him, catching his attention immediately.

“Can I help you?” The man asks, his deep voice surprising you.

“I’ll explain afterwards but could you act like we’re here together?” You ask quickly, praying that the man will help you.

_“It was (Y/N). Who’s she with?” **JM**_

You and the man spin around at Jimin’s question, the man is surprised whereas you’re irritated. The man glances between you and Jimin and Jungkook, before shrugging. The man wraps an arm around your waist, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“My name’s Wonshik. Yours is (Y/N)?” Wonshik whispers and you nod to answer his question. He nods his head slowly, standing back up straight. With his arm still wrapped around your waist, he walks the two of you out of the aisle and just keeps walking.

_“What the fuck? Who was he?” **JK**_

~~

“Thank you so much Wonshik oppa.” You bow to him a little and he does the same. Jackson watching the two of you from a distance. The three of you are outside of the store after meeting back up with Jackson and paying for the groceries. You managed to get the groceries you needed to get with the help of Wonshik.

“It was no problem, especially since those creeps were still following us.” Wonshik states, putting his hands in his pants pockets. Wonshik smiles at you and you can’t stop yourself from thinking about how cute he is.

After exchanging phone numbers, you and Wonshik finally part ways. You can already hear Jackson’s teasing as you’re walking over to him. He’s got this big shit-eating grin on his face and you just know you’re in for it.

~~

“You should move in with us.” Mark suggests after explaining what happened at the store. You think about it for a second before shaking your head.

“I’d rather not walk in on you two getting frisky again.” You state, laughing at the flustered looks on their faces.

“That was months ago.” _JS_

“Yet I still remember it clear as day.” You counter, sticking your tongue out at Jackson.

“So what are you going to do about your love interests?” You quirk an eyebrow at Mark’s questions before laughing.

“Wonshik has a boyfriend and I don’t like Yugyeom like that.”

“Yet.” Jackson and Mark add simultaneously, high-fiving afterwards. You roll your eyes at their antics but smiles nonetheless.

“Ah right. You should get your hair dyed (Y/N).” Mark suggests, taking a sip of his soda. Jackson nods his head, obviously agreeing with his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I can do it for you tomorrow.” Jackson says, smiling devilishly.

“Maybe. It’ll be something new for me though and you better not make me bald Jackson. I’ll sue you.” You threaten the older man, pointing a finger at him. Jackson laughs, holding his hands up.

“You should have more faith in your appa.” Jackson says teasingly. You roll your eyes before standing up from the table. You grab the bag of gummy worms you’d snuck onto the counter and head upstairs to what has become your room.

~~  
By 10 o’clock, you’d gotten messages from both Wonshik and Yugyeom, both to which you happily replied. Yugyeom wants to take you to the movies tomorrow and Wonshik wants to hang out as well. Lying back on your bed, you close your eyes, not really sleepy but content with silence.

You hear something thump against your window, and you frown, knowing that you’re on the second story. Against your instincts, you get up and peer out of the window, moving the dark blue curtains aside. On the ground, maybe 5 feet away, there’s Hoseok and Namjoon. You frown, wondering why you hardly see Yoongi. Then again that’s a blessing and you remember that he’s the only one that approached you over the internet. You slide the window open, poking your head out.

“Go away!” You yell, having absolutely no sympathy for anyone that’s trying to sleep right now. Hoseok and Namjoon’s smiles drop immediately, being replaced by sullen looks. You roll your eyes, waiting for them to respond.

“Why are you in a bad mood?!” **_NJ_**

“Because you two are here. Why would I be happy about being stalked?”

“At least you know the people that are stalking you.” **_HS_**

“Look guys, it’s too late to be talking about this. Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully never. Night!” You close the window afterwards, closing the curtains as well. Why should you give them time to negotiate things with you? But now you’re kind of scared. Because as soon as you closed the window, Namjoon and Hoseok’s expressions darkened into something that can’t mean anything good.


	11. NJ & JM

**_If you already have the mentioned hair colors, just roll with it :)_ **

**_Y’all I just thought about it, Jackson ain’t got the cast off his arm yet XD_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well it’s time to move.”

“Jackson, we are not moving anywhere.”

“I don’t want those fuckers coming here.”

“It’s not like they can do much with (Y/N)’s threat hanging over their heads.”

Hearing that, Jackson finally sits down at the table with you and Mark. It’s something after 10 and you just got done telling them about last night. Jackson is really too much sometimes.

“I don’t know how you can be that confident in that. Namdick kidnapped her, there’s no telling what the rest of those yanderes could do.”

“Yanderes, Jackson?” You scoff, taking a sip of your coffee.

“What else could they be? You’re like their senpai.” Jackson jokes, smirking. You roll your eyes, hiding your smile behind your coffee mug.

“Anyways, don’t you think (Y/N) would look good with blonde hair?” Mark asks, looking at your hair. You raise an eyebrow at the color suggestion, and shrug your shoulders since you hadn’t really put too much thought into what color you wanted your hair to be dyed anyways.

“Why not red?”

“Because that’s what everyone does.”

Jackson and you nod, agreeing with Mark. Then Jackson smirks at you and you can just see the wheels in his head turning.

“I’m going to get the supplies from the store. You be ready for hours of sitting and Mark be prepared to follow my instructions.”

Jackson runs off after that. You text both Wonshik and Yugyeom, telling them that they should both come over instead of what you’d already planned. They both agree, Wonshik asking if it’d be okay to bring his boyfriend and you don’t hesitate in telling him he could. After giving Wonshik the address you set your phone down and wait for Jackson to come back.

~~

“It turned out better than I expected.” Mark comments from his spot at the table.

“Did you doubt me Mark?” Jackson asks with an offended tone, holding his not broken hand to his chest. You and Mark roll your eyes, all of you turning your attention to the living room when you hear laughter. Yugyeom and Wonshik are laughing at Jackson, even Taekwoon, Wonshik’s boyfriend, is smiling. Jackson glares at them, probably mentally cursing them.

You snicker, taking a look at yourself in the hand mirror. Jackson and Mark really have done a better job than you expected. You’re probably going to go bald after this because of the bleach, but it’s kind of worth it. You can easily admit that you look really good with blonde hair.

“See, told you I wouldn’t make you bald.” Jackson gloats, smiling at you. You peer up at him and you smile back.

“Let’s not speak too soon.” You state, smiling even wider when Jackson gasps.

“Hyungs! Order something!” _YG_

“If you’re so hungry you order something! We’re not paying for you.” _JS_

Yugyeom pouts at Jackson’s retort before looking at you. You almost melt at the look he’s giving you. You turn to Jackson who’s already looking at you.

“Don’t look at me sugar mama. I’m still not paying. You can pay for him.” Jackson teases. You smack his arm, blushing at being called sugar mama. You look at Yugyeom and he’s blushing too.

“Cute.” _JS_

~~

Feeling extremely proud of his work, Jackson forced you to take tons of selfies. Yugyeom and Wonshik joined in on it too. Out of what you believe to be 30 selfies, Jackson posted 3 of them to his Instagram.

“I should report these photos.” Yugyeom mumbles, staring down at his phone. You give him a questioning look, waiting for Yugyeom to explain himself.

“Because you’re too beautiful.” Yugyeom adds, smiling at you. You bury your head in your lap, groaning at his cheesiness.

“You suck at flirting.” Jackson comments, Wonshik and Mark nodding their heads in agreement.

“And you can do better?” Yugyeom challenges, daring Jackson to try.

“Yes I can.” Jackson states turning to Mark.

“Hey Mark”

“Don’t even try Jackson. We’ve been dating for 6 years, I’ve heard every pickup line you’ve ever thought of. Don’t. Bother.” Mark immediately shoots Jackson down, making the younger man pout.

“You’re no fun Mark.”

“At least you know it’d be safe if he went to a bar with friends.” WS

“That’s been proven right multiple times.”

~~

After finally getting sick of Yugyeom’s whining, Jackson order pizza that he makes Yugyeom pay for. Afterwards, Mark puts on a movie, _Jigsaw_ at that, and all of you settle down on the floor with the pizza.

Your phone buzzes in your lap before the movie really gets started, text notifications popping up on the screen. You try to ignore it but more messages just keep coming through so you’re forced to pay attention to them.

~~~

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

(Y/N)!

(Y/N)-ah~

Answer me plz

Answer me dammit!

_You_

What?!

And I’m not a dog.

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

Well you weren’t responding so :|

_You_

‘So’ my ass

What do you want?

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

Why’d you go blonde? I liked your natural hair color :(

_You_

I’m trying something new

Why does it matter?

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

I already told you why!

And who were those guys?

_You_

I wouldn’t tell you even if you offered me something I really wanted :|

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

Oh come on

_You_

No.

~~~

_McShorty_

(Y/N), who were those guys?

Do you have a boyfriend now?

Why are you blonde?

I’ll come find you if you don’t answer me

Answer me!

_You_

Calm your nonexistent tits!

I was talking to Namjoon

Tell the others I'm not going to respond to their messages

_McShorty_

Oh

You didn’t answer my questions

_You_

You don’t need to know who they are

Not yet I don’t

I’m trying something new

And if you come here, I’ll stab you and get away with it :)

_McShorty_

Why are you being so mean :(

_You_

Why’d you break my friend’s arm?

_McShorty_

:(

I love you

_You_

I hate you :)


	12. A/N yet it's IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of the story depends on this!

_**I'll probably delete this later on :)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So… since I’m stuck and wanna finish some books early :D

I’m going to tell you guys the few ways this can end and you can pick :)

1 – The reader ends up (forcefully) dating one of the guys after the deaths of everyone else – Yugyeom, Markson, Wontaek, etc. And the two of you end up on the run from the police

2 – The reader convinces the guys to be in a platonic relationship with them as long as the reader doesn’t date. The reader secretly dates Yugyeom, resulting in Yugyeom’s death and the Bangtan boys going to jail.

3 – You decide to date all of the Bangtan boys – despite the disapproval of Markson – on the condition that they won’t harm your friends.

Yeah I think that’s all I can think of. If you guys have any suggestions, comment them :D


	13. All & NJ

**_The café opens at 8 and your shift starts at 10 :)_ ** **_Weird shifts_ ** **_ㅋㅋㅋ_ **

**_PS: Can someone guess the total number of votes for the “Date all” option? I post this on two other sites so good luck_ ** **_:D_ **

____

“Get up sleeping beast. You gotta go to work.”

You groan at the sudden intrusion of light and the force bouncing you up on the bed. ‘Oh god, it’s Saturday.’ You never thought you’d ever think of Saturday as a dreadful day.

“Go away Jackson before I break your other arm.” You growl as Jackson rips away your blanket.

“You wouldn’t dare. You love me too much.” Jackson retorts, grinning at you as he backs away towards the door. You sit up and swing your legs over the side of the bed, pushing the hair in your face out of the way.

“You wanna bet Jackson?”

Jackson stands there for a moment before running out of the room, screaming, “Mark!” You smirk as you stand up from the bed.

After checking the time, you take a quick shower and put on your uniform. Heading downstairs, phone in hand, you run into the kitchen. You’ve got 30 minutes to get to work.

“Mark, can you take me to work?” You ask as you grab a piece of toast from the pile on the table. Mark looks up from his coffee and nods, looking over at Jackson who’s looking down at his phone.

“Don’t break anything while I’m gone Jackson.”

“Oh please, I’m not that clumsy.”

~~

‘I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home.’ You wish you had called in sick. You really do. Why were all 7 of those idiots here?

_“They’ve been here since I opened this morning. They’ve been ordering and haven’t caused a commotion, but I can still call the cops if you need me to.” Misu said as soon as you come into the breakroom._

Now you kind of regret declining her offer. Surprisingly, they haven’t done or said anything. All they’ve done is watch you walk back and forth, tending to customers. Even now while you’re standing behind the counter, waiting for another customer, they’re either watching you or talking amongst themselves. Jinyoung comes to stand next to you, dragging your attention away from the boys.

“Misu said you can take a break.” He says and you give him a small smile, saying thank you before heading to the breakroom. They’re still watching you…

~~~

_You_

_Please leave_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Why? We haven’t done anything_

_You_

_Do you all not have jobs?_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Everyone took today off_

_You_

_You guys are really serious and crazy huh?_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Crazy about you and for you_

_We’d do anything for you…_

_You_

_Don’t do that_

_That’s creepy_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_:D_

_But it’s true_

_You_

_Jisoos_

_Alright let’s make a deal_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Hm?_

_You_

_If you’re all gone by the time my break is over_

_I’ll hang out with the seven of you on your next day off_

_Deal?_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Hell yes!_

_I mean deal_ _^_^_

_You_

_Good_

_But if you’re not gone, I’m going off the grid_

_Understand?_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Ne~_ _:D_

_Yoongi wants to know if he can have your number_

_You_

_…_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Is that a no?_

_You_

_Why are Seokjin and Yoongi the only polite psychos out of you bunch?_

_Yes he can_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_I was polite_

_You_

_Is kidnapping polite?_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_You… got me there_

_You_

_Bye!_

_NJ (Stalker #1)_

_Later_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **_Leave your suggestions~ The more suggestions, the faster the next chapter will come_ ** **_;)_ **


	14. YG & NJ

**_I can never promise that chapters will be long. Just be warned that there’s a possibility of a 300-500 word chapter._ **

**_BTW – If you haven’t seen the mentioned movie, I highly suggest watching it. I watched it a long time ago but it is a good movie :D_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

“Have fun with your stalkers.”

“Don’t tease me Gyeomie.” You whine, sitting down on your bed. The young man is laid across it, on his phone while listening to you. You would be telling Markson all about this but they’re currently at the hospital. You’re at your place since it makes no difference where you are. Unless you leave the country, you’re bound to run into them at some point. And you kind of missed this place.

“What else do you want me to say? You should honor your promises.” Yugyeom says, looking up from his phone. You groan and lie back on the bed.

“I know.” You mumble, pouting. Your phone buzzes in your pocket and you pray to every god that it isn’t any of the guys. Well apparently no god was listening because it’s a text from Yoongi.

~~

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

You shouldn’t pout

~~

You sit up instantly and look towards your open window. In an apartment window, in the apartment building across from you, the curtain is thrown back into place. Your eyes widen at the realization that Yoongi has been watching you this whole time.

~~

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

You shouldn’t pout

**_Me_ **

How long have you lived there?

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

For two years…

**_Me_ **

How long have you been watching me?

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

Since a month after you moved in

**_Me_ **

That’s good to know

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

You’re frowning

**_Me_ **

Can you please stop watching me? Don’t you just wanna come over?

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

But you’re so far away…

And you don’t really want me there

Not with him there at least :|

**_Me_ **

Min Yoongi, if I get another text about a face I’m pulling

I will drag you from your apartment and hang you from the top of the building >:(

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

So you want me to come over?

**_Me_ **

It’s better than having you creepily watch me from my window :/

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

But what about Yugyeom?

**~~**

“Yugyeom, one of the stalkers is coming over.” You announce just to see his reaction. The man doesn’t even flinch, just grunts.

“I don’t care. I’m probably taller than him so that makes me feel a lot more confident that I can protect you.” He mumbles, never looking up from his phone so he misses the faint blush on your face.

**~~**

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

But what about Yugyeom?

**_Me_ **

He doesn’t care.

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

You’re blushing

**_Me_ **

Bring your ass over here!

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

Alright I’m coming :,D

~~

You throw your phone down on the bed before leaving your room. You grab a few bottles of water from the fridge – one for you and the other two for the guys – before heading back to your room. You throw one of the water bottles next to Yugyeom, setting yours and Yoongi’s on the bedside table.

“Thanks. You have a text from stalker number 1.” Yugyeom tells you, handing you your phone. You suppress the sigh that wants to escape you.

~~

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

We can meet tomorrow at Jin’s place

You don’t work on Fridays, I know that much

**_Me_ **

I bet you know my whole schedule

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

I’ve been working on that

I’m kidding :,D

**_Me_ **

I don’t believe you are :|

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

Damn, can’t take a joke?

**_Me_ **

Not when it’s something like that, dumbass

Along with your history…

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

Alright, damn

Can’t let things go

**_Me_ **

Nah, forgive and don’t forget

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

You seen Yoongi hyung? I came to check on him and he’s not here

**_Me_ **

Does it look like I keep up with all my stalkers?

No, I don’t know where he is

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

Damn, chill

**_Me_ **

Bye!

**~~**

“You were so caught up in your phone you didn’t even notice me let him in.” Yugyeom states, walking back into the room with Yoongi trailing after him. Surprisingly the man looks somewhat uncomfortable and shy, his hands held in front of him and his head down. Yugyeom sits back down on the bed, Yoongi taking the rolling chair you have at, what you call, your laptop desk.

“Namjoon’s looking for you.” You inform the quiet male as he shifts around in the chair. Yoongi grunts as he pulls out his phone, presumably to contact the younger man. You glance at Yugyeom who’s watching Yoongi. The younger soon notices you looking at him and flashes you a smile. You raise an eyebrow at him, wondering what’s going through that mind of his.

After sitting in silence for 5 minutes you announce that the two of them need to head into the living room. The two of them do as told, Yugyeom very reluctant to move however. You grab your blanket off of the bed and grab another from the closet before heading into the living room. The two men are sitting at the opposite ends of the couch, leaving a space in-between them for you to sit. You roll your eyes as you toss the blankets to them. You turn on the TV and put on a movie, _“200 Pounds Beauty”._

Turning around you see that Yugyeom has wrapped one of the blankets around him, sound asleep. You laugh softly as you carefully sit down, immediately being covered with Yoongi’s blanket. You give the older male a soft smile and mutter a thank you before turning to look at the TV. You did catch the blush that dusted cheeks however, in the dim light of the television.

 **~~**  
_Sorry it took so long to update XD  
I was finishing some stories so I could make a new story~ It’s a Taegi story :D_ _  
Any Taegi shippers here? No? Just me? Okay then XD_


	15. YG, NJ, JM, JK

_At some point in time, you fell asleep. It had to be some time during the third movie you put on, Yugyeom having left after the second one. Which left you alone with Yoongi for the night. Surprisingly, Yoongi’s pretty much a gentleman, putting your needs before his. You hate to admit that you let your guard down around him, but you did…_

When you wake up you expect to be lying on the couch… not a warm body. Your head’s lying on Yoongi’s chest, his arms wrapped around your waist. The rise and fall of his chest almost make you want to keep laying there… Almost. You pry his hands from your waist and roll off of the couch. Once you stand up from the floor and grab your phone off of the table, you head for the kitchen. You decide to make toast and scrambled eggs since that’s the only other food you have besides ramen and cereal.

While you’re making the toast, you hear the pitter patter of feet heading towards the bathroom. ‘The only other person here is Yoongi.’ You reassure yourself, having almost forgotten about the man. Minutes later, you hear his footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

“Morning (Y/N).” Yoongi grumbles, coming to stand behind you. You take one glance at him before the toast becomes your priority. You hate to admit it but a drowsy Yoongi with bedhead is sexy. Too sexy and Yoongi knows it, if the chuckle he lets out says anything.

“What’re you making?”

“Scrambled eggs and toast.”

Yoongi grunts in acknowledgment, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder.

“Did I say you could do these kinds of things?” You ask, gesturing to his arms. Yoongi hums before chuckling.

“Do you want me to stop?” Yoongi asks breathily, making a shiver run down your spine. You silently curse yourself for letting him do this to you.

“Yes I do, actually. Go sit in the living room until I’m done.” You command, removing his arms from around you. Yoongi whines lowly but trudges back into the living room nonetheless. You smirk at his submissiveness before turning your attention back to the almost burnt toast.

~~~

It’s 10:30 by the time you and Yoongi finish with breakfast. Yoongi washes the dishes since he offered, he went home afterwards. 10 minutes after he’s gone, you get text messages… from Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook. Why is it always these three? Let’s be happy it’s only them.

~

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

You lied!

**_Me_ **

I don’t know what you mean :|

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

I saw Yoongi hyung leave your apartment!!!

**_Me_ **

So?

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

(Y/N)-ah!!!

**_Me_ **

I’ll see you later!

**_NJ (Stalker #1)_ **

Hey!

(Y/N)

~

**_McShorty (#5)_ **

That’s so unfair!!!

**_Me_ **

What are you talking about?

**_McShorty (#5)_ **

How come Yoongi hyung gets to stay over but I can’t?!!!!

**_Me_ **

:| Just cuz

**_McShorty (#5)_ **

(y/n)~ah!!!!!

**_Me_ **

I’ll see you at Jin’s!

**_McShorty (#5)_ **

(Y/N)!!

~

**_Jungkook (#6)_ **

Can I stay over some time?

**_Me_ **

Maybe…

**_Jungkook (#6)_ **

Yay! :D

Jimin hyung is jealous!

**_Me_ **

Idc

**_Jungkook (#6)_ **

I know

See you later

**_Me_ **

See ya

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _ㅋㅋㅋ_** **_I purposely stopped right here! Wait for the next update~_**

**_Also the Taegi story :D ~[The Taegi Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478805/chapters/30904983)_ **


	16. All (#1)

**_Some things that need to be told - You were born in ‘95… In either March or July. Pick one_ **

**_When it comes to Jin’s house, you can imagine anything for the interior_ **

**_Jin’s house -_ ** [ **_http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7361/12908500804_92d41ba7d4_o.jpg_ ** ](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7361/12908500804_92d41ba7d4_o.jpg)

_______________

**_[11:21 AM]_ **

~

**_Me_ **

What time should I come over?

**_Jin (#4)_ **

Anytime you want

But I’d prefer you come at 1 so we can have a late lunch :)

**_Me_ **

Okay

**_Jin (#4)_ **

Need a ride?

**_Me_ **

No :)

**_Jin (#4)_ **

How are you gonna get here?

**_Me_ **

I’ll find my way

Just send me the address

**_Jin (#4)_ **

k

~~

**_Me_ **

Do you mind if I catch a ride with you?

**_Yoongi (#2)_ **

‘course not :)

Jin hyung’s mad :,D

**_Me_ **

cuz I rejected him?

**_Yoongi (#4)_ **

Yep XD

**_Me_ **

You’re too happy about that

**_Yoongi (#4)_ **

Idc

~~

**[Besties <3]**

**_Wang Puppy_ **

You have 911 on speed dial right?

**_Me_ **

Of course I do

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Good

**_EoMark_ **

Good

**_Me_ **

I’m coming back in one piece guys

**_Wang Puppy_ **

IF THEY LET YOU leave

**_Me_ **

You two worry too much!

**_EoMark_ **

We’re supposed to be worried when we’re allowing a friend to go into a house full of possible murderers and kidnappers!

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Right!

**_Me_ **

Okay!

See you guys later

**_EoMark_ **

don’t be afraid to kill someone!

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Don’t do something I wouldn’t

Oh wait

You already are!

**_Me_ **

:|

~~~

The car ride to Jin’s house isn’t as awkward or dangerous that you thought it’d be. Yoongi didn’t make any strange stops or detours, you got to your destination in one piece. Yoongi hadn’t said anything the whole time, not even when you started singing along to GOT7’s _Never Ever_.

‘This is a nice house.’

“You look nervous.” Yoongi points out as he opens your car door, extending a hand out for you to take.

“I’m not supposed to be nervous about being in a room full of people that have been stalking me?” You deadpan, getting out of the car without his help. Yoongi sighs as he closes the door behind you.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you Jin hyung only started stalking you a month ago?”

“No it would not.”

~

When you and Yoongi enter, there’s only the sound of some shooter type video game.

“The maknae line is here.” Yoongi grumbles, taking his shoes off and placing them to the left side of the small entryway. You follow his example, noticing the 5 pairs of shoes aligned on the opposite wall. ‘1 pair obviously belongs to Jin so who do the other pairs belong to?’

“If we’re quiet, we can sneak into the kitchen.” Yoongi whispers, tugging you along towards, presumably, the kitchen. On your way, you pass by the source of the loud noise. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are sitting on the couch playing Overwatch. You pause for a moment to watch them. You feel Yoongi tug on your arm, trying to pull you along. Even though you really want to stay and join them… you’re also very hungry. You and Yoongi continue your way to the kitchen, the smell of food welcoming you.

“Stop eating the fries!” _SJ_

“No! I’m hungry and they’re delicious.”

“Hoseok.”

You and Yoongi peer into the kitchen, watching an annoyed Jin scold Hoseok. As mentioned, Hoseok has a few fries in his hand and he’s standing next to a bowl full of fries. As soon as his eyes meet yours, he smiles.

“(Y/N)!” He exclaims after swallowing, effectively making Jin jump. You giggle at Jin as he turns around and sees you. Hoseok puts his remaining fries on a nearby plate, wipes his hands on his jeans and makes his way to you.

“Welcome. Didn't hear you come in.” Jin says, glaring at Hoseok who shrugs.

“I forgot to lock the door.”

“Again.” Yoongi and Jin say simultaneously, making you laugh. You move over to Jin who's standing by the oven, very conscious of the eyes watching you.

“Whatcha makin’?” You ask as casually as possible. You're still nervous so you keep a hand near your left jean pocket cuz that's where your phone is.

“A Western-style meal. But basically a lot of meat kind of.” Jin answers with a smile, leading you to another room, the dining room. There're hamburgers, hot dogs, and fries centered on a large table with 8 chairs - 3 on each side and 1 chair at each end.

“There's a red velvet cake I'm hiding for dessert.” Jin says quietly, glancing back at Yoongi and Hoseok before winking at you. You give him a puzzled look and he laughs before adding, “If I don't hide the dessert, those 6 idiots will eat it before it's time to.”

You laugh at that and Jin just grins.

~~~

While waiting for Namjoon to show up, Jin forces the maknae line to put on a movie. At first they make a fuss but quickly do as told when they realize you're judging them. They let you pick the movie so you all end up watching _‘100 Days with Mr. Arrogant’_.

15 minutes into the movie, Namjoon comes running into the room, bag full of hamburger and hot dog buns in his hand.

“Is she-” He stops talking as soon as he sees you sitting on the couch… by yourself. Everyone else is sitting on the floor. Namjoon laughs when he realizes this.

“Shut up!” _JK_

“You're finally here. We can eat now.”

~~~

**_(From here on out it's just dialogue. There's a reason but I won't say~)_ **

“Since we're all here and (Y/N) hardly knows us we should introduce ourselves. Name, age, and occupation. Jin hyung starts.” _NJ_

“Kim Seokjin, 25, I'm the owner of a café at the mall.”

“Now Yoongi hyung.” _NJ_

“24, I'm a rapper.”

“You're so vague hyung.” _JM_

“Shut up.” _YG_

“My turn! Jung Hoseok, 23, I'm a dance instructor.”

“Jimin’s turn.” _NJ_

“How come-” _JM_

“Because she already knows my basics. Now introduce yourself arm breaker.” _NJ_

“Fine! Park Jimin, 22, part-time dance instructor.”

“My turn. Kim Taehyung, 22, I work part-time at a convenience store.”

“Jungkookie’s turn!” _JM_

“I know hyung. Jeon Jungkook, 20, I'm a student and I work part-time with Tae.”

“Now (Y/N) should tell us a little about herself.” _HS_

“Don't you guys already know that?” _You_

“Just humor us.” _NJ_

“Fine. (L/N) (Y/N), 22, I work part-time at a café.”

“You're the same age as us!” _JM_

“What month were you two born in?” _You_

“December.” _TH_

“October.” _JM_

“I'm older than the both of you.” _You_

“Aww.” _TH & JM_

“Do you help cook?” _HS_

“No. That's Jinyoung’s and Amber’s job. I'm just a waitress. Is it fun being a dance instructor?”

“It is! The-” _HS_

“Don't get him started. He rants on and on, it's annoying.” _YG_

“Rude.” _HS_

____________

**_Idk what this is anymore~ what should the next chapter be about? Comment your suggestions, keep being awesome, and love yourselves._ **


	17. All (#2)

You don’t know why you let the maknae line drag you to the living room and sit on the floor. You also don’t know why you’re sitting in Taehyung’s lap while Jimin and Jungkook lie their heads on your legs. Half of the hyung line is sitting on the couch and the other half is sitting in the two chairs that face each other.

There’s a movie on but you can’t focus on it. Not when Taehyung’s hands are squeezing your thighs. Why? The hell if you know. Your phone buzzes in your pants pocket and you know exactly who’s texting you.

~~

**[Besties <3]**

Wang Puppy

Are you alive?!

Me

Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?

EoMark

We’re just making sure

Me

Hey, do you think I should add Yugyeom and Ravi to the chat?

Wang Puppy

Don’t change the subject!

EoMark

Yeah, y not

there’s no harm

Me

Okay

and I’m not changing the subject

Wang Puppy

Is one of them reading this?

Me

...Taehyung is

Wang Puppy

The one you met at the store?

Me

Yeah

EoMark

Tell him to piss off

~

“Really? I can read.” Taehyung mumbles, frowning.

~

Me

:,D

He said he can read

Wang Puppy

Go away!

Me

:,D

You’re making him sad

EoMark

No one cares

Wang Puppy

No one cares

Me

Damn

Eomma and Appa in sync

Wang Puppy

Always

EoMark

Always

Anyways when are you leaving

Me

Idk

asap 

~

“Aww, don’t go yet.” Taehyung whines and you smack his leg. He has pulled everyone’s attention to you. Sighing, you await the bombardment of questions and whines.

“You wanna leave?” NJ

“Don’t leave yet, please.” JM

“I mean, if you’re ready to go then I am.” YG

“No, don’t go!” HS

“Will you guys shut up! It’s not the end of the world. You will see her again.” Jin yells, annoyed by the whines and yells. You thank God that Jin is the voice of reason. You give the eldest a smile before squirming out of Taehyung’s grasp, making Jungkook and Jimin sit up in the process.

“Let’s hang out again soon,” You says as you tug Yoongi up from his seat, ”Let’s go Yoongz.”

You walk to the front door quickly with your head down, attempting to hide your blush. ‘Did I just call Yoongi ‘Yoongz’? Oh God.’

“Did you just-”

“Please don’t tease me. It just slipped out.” You whine, somewhat annoyed by the smirk on Yoongi’s face. You put your shoes on with a small huff.

“The nickname is cute. Why don’t you call me oppa?” Yoongi asks as he puts on his shoes.

“Because that’s annoying. If I have to say oppa in almost every sentence that has an older guy’s name in it, I’ll go insane.” You explain, running a hand through your hair. Yoongi laughs as he opens the door and you smile. ‘Yoongi is adorable… Wait what?’


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format of the group chat cuz the close texts were bothering me XD  
> Also, thank you A smol pie for the brilliant idea that's going to happen next chapter :D

**8:20 PM**

**[Besties <3]**

_Wang Puppy_

(Y/N)!!

Me

What?!

_Wang Puppy_

Oh!

You’re alive

_EoMark_

Really Jackson?

Me

Really?

_Wang Puppy_

Yes ^_^

Me

You’re too much

How do you put up with him Mark?

_EoMark_

I don’t

I ignore him

_Wang Puppy_

Very true

_EoMark_

Thought you were going to add Gyeomie and Ravi

Me

Oh right

**_Added Ravi, Gyeom_ **

_Ravi_

What is Besties?

_Wang Puppy_

Exactly as it sounds

_Ravi_

Right

_Gyeom_

How was your stalker hangout?

Me

A lot more fun and non-deadly than I thought it’d be

_Ravi_

Really?

_Gyeom_

Really?

Me

Yeah

I had fun

_Gyeom_

Oooh~ someone’s falling in love

Me

Shut up

_Ravi_

Speaking of fun

least I hope it will be

My friend Ken is opening his bar tonight

He wants me to bring (Y/N) and couple of friends by

Me

Sure

_Gyeom_

I’m down!

_EoMark_

We’ll go too

 

_Wang Puppy_

Who says I’m going with a cast on my arm?

 

_EoMark_

When has that stopped you before?

 

_Wang Puppy_

Alright we’re going

 

_Ravi_

Great! :)

 

_EoMark_

(Y/N) and Yugyeom have to ride with us

Are you riding with your friends Ravi?

 

_Ravi_

Yeah

Just try to get there at 9:30

Here's the address  _(Address)_

 

_EoMark_

Okay

Me

Okay


	19. All (#3)

**_**(It seems repetitive but it's just to let you guys know who's all here in this chapter)** _ **

**_You’re wearing a white cami tank top and jeans. Not your choice but Yugyeom’s. You obviously put on a jacket cuz it’s cold._ **

~~~

‘This was a bad idea after all.’ You think as you look around the club. The club, lit only by strobe lights that hurt your eyes, is full of people. Which is somewhat surprising but makes sense to you since you met the owner.

You’re alone at the bar but not by choice. Yugyeom went off to dance and Wonshik and Taekwoon are in the back with Ken. Mark had to accompany a drunk Jackson to the bathroom. That was 10 minutes ago though. You’ve come to the conclusion that they’re probably having bathroom sex and you don’t want to find out if you’re right or not.

You’ve had a few drinks yourself, but you’re only buzzed. You’re still conscious of your surroundings which means you can feel the hungry and lustful stares of men (and women) in your general vicinity. The stares and the loud music make you wanna leave but Mark has the keys and he’s the only driver you trust.

“Fuck it, I’m going out to get some air.” You mumble, getting up from the bar stool. After making sure your phone’s in your pocket, you make your way through the dozens of bodies in your way and exit the building. You embrace the coolness of the night, looking up at the dark sky. ‘I should move to the countryside.’

A wolf whistle pulls you from your thoughts, giving you an opportunity to survey your surroundings. There’s a group of young men coming down the sidewalk towards you. You appreciate that this street is well-lit but begrudge the fact that there aren’t many cars passing by at this time. You glance at the group of men again as the “leader” stops a foot away from you, his groupies standing behind him with grins on their faces. You just know that this isn’t going to end well.

“Hey baby. Looking for a ride home?” The lead guy asks, smiling at you. You give him a once-over before rolling your eyes and turning back to enter the club. One of the groupies, that is a whole head taller than you, comes and stands in front of you. Oh how you wish you had gotten one of the guys to come out here with you.

“All I needed was a yes or no, princess. No need to ignore me.” The lead says, grabbing your wrist. You turn around, prepared to punch the shit out of this guy, but someone beats you to it. A body tackles the man to the ground, effectively knocking the air out of the guy and dazing him. You wince at the sound of his head connecting with the concrete but at the same time you’re grateful there’s no blood.

“Jungkook!” You call out as you watch the younger man start wailing on the guy. You yelp and start flailing around when an arm wraps around your waist and pulls you back against a hard chest.

“Calm down, it’s just me.” Jin whispers as he turns you around to face him. You glance down at the ground and notice that the giant that’d stopped you from entering the club is on the ground unconscious. You didn’t hear a grunt or anything… Is he even breathing?!

“Hey, don’t look at him.” Jin says, turning your head back to face him. You look up at him with wide eyes as the sound of bodies hitting the concrete fill your ears. When you try to turn around, Jin squishes your face against his chest, preventing you from turning your head. ‘What the fuck is going on?!’

After 3 minutes, there’s the sound of tires screeching and a car door being slid open. ‘Why the hell has no one come outside yet? What the fuck are these guys doing?!’

“Hurry up before a car comes by!” _SJ_

“You just make sure she doesn’t turn around.” _NJ_

You frown at that and begin squirming around. You manage to catch a glimpse of a van and the sidewalk…

“Why is the sidewalk so bloody?” You question and you hear someone curse.

“Don’t worry about that, (Y/N).” _SJ_

“Don’t tell me what to not worry about.” You snap, glaring up at Jin. You immediately look back down, losing all the fight you have, because of Jin’s eyes. His dark eyes… They held a certain glint, like he wanted to kill someone. ‘Oh god.’ Soon after, there’s the same sound of the van’s tires screeching and Jin finally releases you.

There’s no can, there’s no blood (‘Why’s the sidewalk wet?’), only Namjoon and Taehyung standing there with their hands behind their backs.

Before you can question them, your phone vibrates in your back pocket.

~

**[Besties <3]**

EoMark

Where are you?

Me

I’m outside

Let’s go home please

Wang Puppy

Did something happen?

~

You glance over your shoulder at Seokjin who shakes his head. You frown, turning back to your phone.

~

Me

No

By the way, did we leave the stove on?

EoMark

Maybe, we have to check

We’re coming out now

~

On cue, Jackson and Mark come rushing outside. You completely ignore that your earlier prediction was correct, just happy that they’re around.

Mark eyes Jin up and down before glaring at him. They make their way over to you quickly, Jackson throws his good arm over your shoulders as he leads you to the car. Mark walks behind the two of you, still eyeing the three men standing still as stone. ‘Thank god for Jaebum.’ You think as the three of you get into the car.


	20. SJ

**_It was mentioned… in the 7_ ** **_th_ ** **_chapter… that JB is a cop. That’s all I’ll say for right now._ **

**_/All these damn smiley faces/_ **

~

“I hoped that there would never be a reason to use Jaebum’s secret phrases.” Mark says as he paces around the living room. You and Jackson are sitting on the couch, watching the elder.

A month after you started working at the café, Jaebum taught the three of you ways to let someone you were in a dangerous situation. The three of you came up with 3 phrases with the approval of JB.

 

  1. ****Did we leave the stove on? = I’m being watched. / I can’t tell you the truth right now.****
  2. **I think I forgot to feed the dog. / Did you feed the dog? = I’ve been dragged away somewhere.**
  3. **Tell (someone) not to cause trouble. = Call the cops.**



 

“Well, never say never. Anything can happen nowadays.” Jackson mutters, looking at the opposite wall.

“You got that right.” You comment, staring down at the phone in your lap. No calls and no texts. A part of you is happy but another part of you is very concerned. ‘What happened to those guys?’

“They beat the shit out of a couple of guys and took them off somewhere in a van… What the hell could they be planning?” Mark questions exasperatedly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“They’re probably hiding the corpses like in Yandere Simulator.” Jackson says. You don’t say anything but you somewhat mentally agree. No matter how unreal the situation seems, those guys proved just how they were capable of anything tonight. And now you’re scared.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” You mumble, covering your mouth with your hand.

“Please don’t throw up in my living room. I’ll have to buy a new rug if you do.” Mark says making you laugh. 

“I still have clothes here, right?” You ask, standing up from the couch. Mark nods and you head upstairs to the guest room.

~

Some time after your shower, while you’re lying in class, you get a text from Jin.

~~

Jin (#4)

Are you okay?

Did I hurt you?

Oh god I did, didn’t I?

Me

No you didn’t

I AM mentally and emotionally drained however

Jin (#4)

Sorry :(

Me

What happened to those guys?

Jin (#4)

It’d scare you even more 

if i told you

Me

I don’t think that’s possible

But the way you put it…

makes me not wanna hear it anymore

Jin (#4)

:)

Me

I do want you to tell me a little tomorrow

Jin (#4)

Why? 

Me

Because you guys owe me an explanation

Jin (#4)

I’ll explain rn

Ask your question

Me

Alright

How the hell did you know where I was?

Yoongi went back to your place for something :|

Jin (#4)

This won’t be surprising will it?

Me

That you tracked my phone somehow?

No

Jin (#4)

:)

Yoongi dabbles in hacking sometimes

Me

Yeah

“dabbles”

Do me a favor?

Jin (#4)

No :)

I already know what you’re gonna ask

Me

Smartass

Jin (#4)

Yep :)

I’ll be busy for a while anyways

so I’ll pass the message on :)

Me

Thanks I guess

I’m going to sleep now

Jin (#4)

Night

Me

Night

~~~

**_So listen~_ **

**_I have 4 new stories waiting to be written - 2 Namjin (1 with hybrid Yoonminvhopekook), Jinmin, and Yoonjin_ **

**_I won’t tell you the plots, just decide which one you wanna see be posted next week :)_ **


	21. NJ

The next morning you awoke to silence. This wouldn’t have been so odd if it weren’t Saturday and already way past 10.

“What in the world?” You mumble as you get up from the bed. After stretching, you head out into the hall towards Markson’s room. Their door is cracked so they’re not doing **that**. You peek into their room, surprised to see that they’re still sleeping.

Quietly, you walk back to the guest room to get your phone so you can do two things – Take a picture of Markson and to call Misu.

After taking the picture of what will become your new home screen wallpaper, you call Misu.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Misu.”

_“Oh, (Y/N). Hey.”_

“Is the café closed or something?”

_“Yeah it is. Jackson didn’t tell you?”_

“No. He’s currently sleeping and cuddled up with his boyfriend.”

_“Well, leave it to Jackson to not tell people important things. I’ll be gone for a few weeks and the temporary supervisor that’s supposed to be there won’t be there until Thursday so the restaurant is closed until then.”_

“Where are you going Misu? Off to get hitched?”

_“… Maybe. Don’t tell anyone.”_

“I won’t. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

You smile at your phone before hopping up and down in excitement.

“No work!” You exclaim, bouncing around a little before flopping down onto the bed. ‘This is the best news I’ve heard in a while… Aw shit, I was supposed to be getting my check tomorrow.’ You groan quietly, all happiness put aside at the thought of not getting paid until next week.

Your phone buzzes next to your head, a phone call from someone. The caller I.D. says it’s Namjoon, so you answer… even though you really wanted to throw your phone across the room.

“What?”

_“Do you wanna come over and talk?”_

“No. I’d rather stay right here in bed. Is that why you called Namjoon?”

_“I’m just checking on you since you don’t have work for a while and after… last night.”_

“Speaking of last night, what happened to those guys?”

_“Do you really want the answer? The actual answer?”_

“It’s not like I’m going to be able to go to the cops without actual physical evidence. So just tell me.”

_“They’re dead.”_

“Why did you guys kill them?”

_“Because they touched you and were going to hurt you. So we made sure they’d never get the chance.”_

You hang up after that. You didn’t want to hear anymore. You knew they were dead all along but to hear it be confirmed is just…

“I think I’m going to throw up.” You mutter, running off to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the reader have talks with the guys individually? That's kind of how the current chapters seem like they're going to be.


	22. JK (#1)

**_Yes, you do go in and change all of the guys’ contacts XD_ **

___________

“Thanks for not telling me Jackson.” You say sarcastically, glaring at Jackson he enters the kitchen.

“No problem.” Jackson retorts as he sits down next to you. You roll your eyes before turning your attention back to your food.

“Did you make breakfast?” Mark asks as he enters the kitchen.

“For myself, yes I did.” You answer, gesturing to your plate of eggs. Mark and Jackson groan, making you laugh. Once you finish eating and clean up after yourself, you head back upstairs to the guest room.

~

“I’m going to the park!” You announce on your way downstairs.

“By yourself?” Mark questions coming to stand in front of the door.

“Yes. I won't be there long, just walking around for a little and I'm coming back.” You say, putting on your sneakers.

“Let the girl breathe! She’s stressed out already and you hovering her isn’t gonna help!” Jackson yells from the living room. Mark glances towards the living room before letting out a sigh and nodding.

“Alright.” He relents, heading back to the living room. You smile fondly as you watch the elder for a second before leaving.

~~

“I’m so glad I wore sweatpants.” You mumble quietly, getting odd glances from a couple that passes you by. ‘It’s probably because I’m sitting on a swing, but this is a lot more fun than a park bench.’ You glare at them until they avert their gaze.

You smirk victoriously as you look around. There are a few kids running around, a family with their dog, and there’s a stray dog wandering around you. You watch the dog as it runs off seconds later to mess with the family dog.

The park sits across from a row of buildings, one of them being a gym. **_(see where I’m going with this?)_**

“Should I go to the gym?... Nah.” You think aloud, swinging back and forth slowly. You find yourself watching the people coming in and out of the gym. Someone in a gray jacket with the hood pulled over their head comes out, earbuds in their ears.

“Is that Jungkook?” You question, standing up from the swing. You catch a glimpse of the person’s face as they look up at the sky. ‘Yep, that’s definitely Jungkook.’

You watch the boy enter the park and start walking around the circular pavement surrounding the park. You decide to text him because you’re too lazy to chase him.

~~~

Me

Jungkook!

~~~

You see Jungkook pause as he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. He smiles down at his phone. ‘He has a cute smile… Wow, Yugyeom’s right. I’m falling hard.’

~~~

Me

Jungkook!

Jungkook

Yes? :)

Me

Come over to the swings

Jungkook

What?

~~~

You see Jungkook furrow his eyebrows before looking in your direction. When he sees you his eyes widen in surprise. You give him a sheepish smile and wave. He surprises you when he starts running over to you.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asks once he stops in front of you.

“I just came out for a walk. Been here for a while.” You answer, sitting back down on the swing. Jungkook sits down in the swing next to you.

“You feeling okay?” He asks. The genuine concern in his eyes tells you he’s referring to last night.

“I’ll be completely honest with you. I threw up this morning after what Namjoon told me this morning. I’m not happy with the situation and I’m sure I’ll think it about years later. But there’s nothing I can do about it now. I wish, however, that I had done something different last night.” You mumble the last part, the guilt weighing heavily on your mind.

Jungkook is quiet as he stares down at the ground, swinging back and forth slowly. Which is fine with you because you’d rather sit in silence than keep talking about last night.

“I know this isn’t something that’s easy to get over. But I promise that this is something that won’t happen again.” Jungkook says finally, just as a strong breeze blows your hair into your face. You close your eyes to protect them from your hair. As you reopen your eyes, you realize there’s a hand pushing your hair out of your face.

“Thanks.” You mumble, hoping the younger will ignore the fact that you’re blushing.

“(Y/N).”

“What?”

Jungkook gently grabs your chin and turns you to look at him. ‘Is he blushing too?’

“I guess we’re both blushing.” He says jokingly, grinning. You laugh, grasping Jungkook’s hand. Somehow… you end up intertwining your fingers with his without noticing it. Jungkook does, however, making him blush even harder.

“I may be just a stalker to you, and you may not trust any of us after last night. But our behavior is because of our twisted personalities and our love for you. I know your trust must be earned and we will do anything to earn it.” Jungkook says, his gaze focused on you and you alone. You sigh, somewhat surprised by his deep words.

“Ah. Today has been too serious. Can’t we just go and have some fun? I’m sick of this entire situation so let’s just continue on from this day onwards as friends. And I mean all of you.” You say, standing up from the swing. Jungkook is surprised by your outburst but soon smiles and nods.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_**Here's the Yoonjin story~** _

_**[The Yoonjin story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740351/chapters/31571778) ** _


	23. JK (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother Jungkook chapter~

**_Am I the only one that doesn’t like ice cream cones? I don’t like their taste_ **

**_(f/i) = favorite ice cream_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

You and Jungkook spend an hour walking around, just talking about random things like there was this one time Jungkook got his thumb jammed in a bowling ball. You laughed so hard when he told you the story; he ended up laughing as well.

“Wanna go get ice cream?” He asks, pointing to the ice cream shop up ahead. You nod and run ahead to of him to get to the shop before him.

“Will you slow down?” He yells, running after you.

~~  
“You didn’t have to pay for mine. I had enough.” You say, nudging his arm as you exit the shop. Jungkook chuckles and hands you your cup of (f/i) and a spoon.

“I’m a gentleman and gentleman pay for their companion.” Jungkook says, eating a spoonful of his parfait. You giggle before eating a spoonful of your ice cream. You check the time on your phone, becoming alarmed when you see you have a bunch of messages from the group chat, 10 missed calls from Mark and 5 missed calls from Yugyeom.

“When did I put my phone on silent?” You mumble, turning the sound back on. Jungkook raises an eyebrow but you ignore him.

~

**[Besties <3]**

Me

Sorry, my phone was muted

EoMark

Really? And it’s taken you this long to realize that?

WE WERE WORRIED SICK!!!

Me

Calm down!

WangPuppy

Told you it was her being an idiot

 

Gyeom

Mark was seriously so upset

He was gonna call the cops

Me

Thank god he didn’t

Ravi

Yeah

So what were you doing? ;)

Me

I hope you’re not implying

what i think you’re impying

Ravi

Maybe :)

 

Gyeom

Wht is he suggesting

Me

Stay innocent Gyeomie

I was hanging out with Jungkook

EoMark

Why?

How?

What?!

 

WangPuppy

Getting friendly eh? ;)

Me

Oh not you too

You know how the park is across from a gym?

EoMark

Yeah

Continue

Me

Well I saw him leaving so I decided to talk to him

Don’t ask why

EoMark

:|

Me

We talked for a bit and I came to the conclusion

EoMark

That you need to have them arrested?

Me

Mark :|

EoMark

Alright

Me

Besides a few issues they have

they’re really not that bad when you get to know them

EoMark

Really?

 

WangPuppy

I wanna test that!

 

Gyeom

I can’t vouch for any of the others but

Yoongi doesn’t seem half bad

Really quiet for one

 

Ravi

How do you wanna test that?

Me

Yeah, how?

And thanks Gyeomie ^_^

WangPuppy

Where r u right now?

Me

at Panda’s Ice Cream

WangPuppy

On my way!

Me

No

keep your broken arm ass at home

Gyeom

Oh~ :,D

 

WangPuppy

I’m so hurt

 

Ravi

:,D

 

EoMark

:,D

 

WangPuppy

Now I feel betrayed

Mark!

Me

:,D

EoMark

Stop pouting Jackson

 

WangPuppy

U can’t even see me!

 

EoMark

I know you!

Me

Wait what

Where are you Jackson?

WangPuppy

Out!

 

Gyeom

Gtg

 

Ravi

So do I

 

EoMark

Don’t do anything stupid Jackson

~

“Oh crap.” You mumble, pocketing your phone. When you look at Jungkook, he’s almost finished with his parfait. Yours has started to melt.

“What happened?” Jungkook asks, licking his spoon.

“Someone may or may not be joining us.” You say looking around. ‘I should call him.’

“Who?” Jungkook asks with a frown, looking around as well. A taxi pulls up next to the two of you, Jackson gets out seconds later.

“Yo.” Jackson says with a smirk. You groan, shaking your head at the elder’s antics.

“Jungkook, this is Jackson. Pabo, this is Jungkook.” You say, gesturing between the two men.

“Rude.”

“Rude is you coming here even though I said not to.” You retort, slapping Jackson’s uninjured arm.

“Ah, Jackson hyung. I’m sorry about your arm. Jiminie pabo can be a bit too much… all the time.” Jungkook says, making you and Jackson laugh a little.

“Where are you coming from anyways?” You ask, eating some of your soupy ice cream. You’ll be damned if you let it go to waste.

“I went to go visit Jae hyung before he went to work.” Jackson answers, stealing some of your ice cream.

Jungkook’s phone buzzes and he curses when he checks it.

“I gotta go. I told Jin hyung I’d help him out at the café since it’s my day off.” The younger says, pocketing his phone. He finishes off his parfait before throwing the empty cup away in a nearby trash bin.

“Isn’t the mall like 3 blocks away?” Jackson questions. Jungkook pauses for a moment before nodding.

“And you’re walking there?”

“It’s just three blocks. I can run it.” Jungkook says. He says goodbye before running off in the direction of the mall.

“Wow, dedication. I like it.” Jackson mumbles. You roll your eyes, nudging him in his side.

 


	24. JM

**_In your living room, telling Yugyeom about this morning_ **

_____

“(Y/N) and her stalkers sitting in a tree. K-I-L-L-I-N-G.” Yugyeom mocks before running away from you as you start to chase him around. You chase after him, following him all the way out of your apartment building. ‘Damn this boy is fast.’

You finally give up chasing a few feet away from the building. Yugyeom jogs back over to you seconds later after realizing you’d given up, a smirk on his face.

“I was captain and star of the track team. Can’t catch me.” He teases. You roll your eyes before heading back to your apartment, Yugyeom trailing behind you like a happy puppy. As soon as you two enter the apartment, your phone starts ringing from the living room. Fast walking, you hurriedly pick your phone up and check the Caller I.D. ‘Jimin? Guess I’ll answer.’

“Hello?”

_“Wanna go out for lunch? I’m bored and I miss you.”_

You blush at his words and Yugyeom snickers when he notices.

“I’m already hanging out with Yugyeom. Why don’t you just come over?”

_“… Are you sure?”_

“Yeah. I’ll order pizza and we’ll have a movie marathon. Sound good?”

_“Yes!”_

You giggle at how excited he sounds. Yugyeom raises but you just flip him off.

_“See you soon (Y/N)!”_

“See you.”

~~~

**_Hella short but eh~_ **

**_Who’s got kik? If you’ve got it (which I doubt XD) my user is the same~ Shunnybee_ **

**_Wanna meet some of you and this way you can get some spoils XD_ **


	25. HS

**_Have I ever told y’all I appreciate comments and I love them? No? Well I’m saying it now XD_ **

**_Thank you for your support!_ **

**_Warning – mention of child abuse_ **

__________

“Bye (Y/N). Thanks for letting me come over.” Jimin says, giving you a hug. You hug him back, ignoring the warm feeling in your chest and Yugyeom’s quiet teasing from behind you.

“Bye Jimin.” You wave as he walks out the front door and closes it behind him. You turn around and glare at Yugyeom who’s grinning like the evil maknae that he is.

“Start singing and I’ll smack you.” You threaten, glaring at him. Yugyeom laughs and walks away, into the kitchen.

“There’s nothing in there for you to eat… Are you in my chocolate?!”

~~~

“You ate my special chocolate.” You growl, glaring at Yugyeom as the two of you walk down to your favorite corner store. It’s your favorite because it’s close to your apartment building.

“And I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that was your time-of-the-month chocolate?” Yugyeom rhetorically asks, getting kicked in the back of his leg in response.

You check the time on your phone – **5:21 PM**.

‘Damn, time’s going by quick. What have I been doing?’

“If I remember your descriptions correctly – red hair, ball of sunshine, and high cheekbones is Hoseok.” Yugyeom says suddenly, looking off somewhere else.

“Yeah. Why?” You question as he stops walking. You look across the street and see Hoseok walking by on his phone, a bag hanging on his on arm and gym bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hey! Hoseok-ssi!” Yugyeom yells, surprising you and scaring Hoseok badly enough to make him drop his phone.

You and Yugyeom can’t help but start laughing at the flustered look on the elder’s face as he picks up his phone. By the time you two sober up, Hoseok has crossed the street and willed away his blush.

“Was that necessary Yugyeom? Like really necessary?” You ask, stifling a giggle when Hoseok blushes. Yugyeom nods and shrugs before smirking.

“It got his attention didn’t it?” He asks nonchalantly, earning a glare from Hoseok.

“Anyways, where were you headed Hoseok-ssi?”

“I was about to drop by your place and give you these.” Hoseok says, handing you the bag. Looking inside, you realize it’s full of chocolate bars and candies. You turn and look at Yugyeom with a smirk,

“You still have to buy me chocolate. You’re not off the hook.” You state, pushing him in the direction of the store.

“Fine.” The younger groans as he jogs into the store. You turn your attention back to Hoseok who smiles at you. You blush a little before realizing something.

“Do you ask Yoongi to teach you things?” You question, feigning curiosity. Hoseok nods, completely oblivious to what you’re trying to insinuate.

“Even things like listening into conversations by hacking a phone?”

Hoseok freezes up before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. You shake your head and pat his shoulder, offering him a smile.

“Thank you for the chocolate, cheonsa. I appreciate it. Wanna come over?” You ask, smiling at the dark blush on Hoseok’s face.

“I will later. You can’t tell but I’m really sweaty because I just finished up at the studio. And I really need a shower.” Hoseok says with an apologetic smile.

“You can shower at my place.” You offer and get a surprising reaction. Hoseok shakes his head furiously, and you catch a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

“Thanks for the offer but no. See you later.” Hoseok declines before running off. You frown, thinking of all the reasons why Hoseok reacted like that.

~~

“Maybe he has an embarrassing tattoo he doesn’t want you to accidentally see.” Yugyeom says, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes glued to the screen.

Back in your apartment, the two of you decided to have a _Dr. Frost_ marathon. Sitting on the couch together, you couldn’t help but tell Yugyeom about Hoseok’s odd behavior. You made sure to put your phone in your room just in case before you did.

“Tattoo… You… don’t think he was abused… do you?” You ask quietly, becoming upset at the idea. Yugyeom pauses and looks at you with a frown.

“I hope not… but that’s always a possibility.” He replies, still frowning. You huff out a sigh, thinking about Hoseok’s behavior… and Jungkook’s words.

_“But our behavior is because of our twisted personalities…”_

“Twisted personalities? I should’ve asked him what he meant?” You mumble, deep in thought.

“I hope you know, I’m sleeping over.” Yugyeom announces and you just nod. It’s not like you care and he’s gonna end up on the couch as well.

“Whatever.”

~~

It isn’t until 20 minutes after eight does Hoseok show up with his gym bag asking if he could stay over because your apartment is closer to the studio. You agree, telling him they’d have to make a palette for him in her room.

“I want to apologize about earlier. I didn’t mean to sound rude.” He apologizes as he follows you upstairs to your room.

“It’s fine Hoseok. You were obviously uncomfortable and I understand. I do have a question for you. You don’t really have to answer it if you don’t want to.” You state as you enter your room, closing the door behind Hoseok. Hoseok nods and allows himself to be sat on your bed. You stand in front of him and place your hands on his shoulders.

“Were you ever abused by your guardians or a past spouse?” You ask, feeling just as uneasy as Hoseok looks. You feel Hoseok tense up as he looks down at his feet.

“I told you, you don’t have to answer Hoseok. You’re practically trembling.” You say, crouching down to look him in the eye. He sighs, resting his head on your shoulder. You let your arms fall down to his sides, prepared to pull him into a hug.

“Yeah… I was.” He finally mumbles, wrapping his arms around you. You sigh, rubbing his back.

“That’s all I wanted to know. Sorry for bringing it up.”

Hoseok just grunts, repositioning the two of you until your lying on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	26. TH

**_So wouldn’t it be funny if I did a special birthday chapter in the book on March 20 th? The day I decided the reader’s birthday is? That would be so funny _ ** **_:D_ **

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to an empty bed which surprised you at first. Once you checked your phone and saw a message from Hoseok and that it was 11:16 AM it made sense. The message from Hoseok, which was sent at 10:10, said that he and Yugyeom had gone to the dance studio together. The fact that Yugyeom had tagged along didn’t surprise you but it’s the implied fact that Yugyeom trusted Hoseok enough to go somewhere alone with him. You smile at the thought of such progress before praying that Yugyeom had told at least one of his hyungs where he was.

When you finally force yourself to roll out of bed, you head straight to the bathroom to take a shower. You planned to stay home all day and binge-watch k-dramas. You might call some of the guys over if they’re not busy. Speaking of the guys, you should make one big group chat for all of them and then a separate one for your stalker friends.

You sigh as you step out of the shower 10 minutes later and re-enter your room with a towel wrapped around you. Upon entering the room, you immediately notice Taehyung sitting on your bed on his phone. You scream and tighten your grip on the towel, drawing his attention to you.

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll leave the room.” He says, quickly walking past you and downstairs to the living room. You stare after him for a moment, completely surprised by his casualness. ‘Thank god I brought my towel. What logical thinking person would be in someone else’s room while they’re showering? Then again, in the short time I’ve hung around Taehyung, he’s somewhat lacking in that department.’ You giggle at the thought before scolding yourself for being rude.

You quickly get dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt with ‘if you ain’t talking food, I don’t wanna talk’ printed on the front in white. Walking down to the living room, you see that Taehyung is still on his phone. He looks up from his phone once you sit down on the couch next to him and smiles at you.

“How’d you get in?” You ask, completely unbothered by the younger’s pout. At least you thought you were until you found yourself staring at his lips.

“The front door was unlocked. Someone forgot to lock it, I guess.” Taehyung answers with a shrug before frowning.

“That’s really dangerous. Someone could’ve come in and hurt you (Y/N).” He adds, staring at you with worried eyes. You smile at the younger and pat his leg.

“Don’t worry Tae. There’s no reason for anyone to come here. Well, besides you guys.” You say in an attempt to soothe the man. But that seems to backfire.

“What do you mean? Who wouldn’t come here for the beautiful girl that lives inside of it?” Taehyung retaliated, making you sputter in embarrassment as you try to find the right words to say. You end up just sighing as you cover your face with your hands.

“Goddammit Taehyung.” You curse, leaning your head in your lap. Taehyung just chuckles as he rubs your back.

“Sorry. I was just speaking my mind.” He says, wrapping his arm around you.

“I want you to understand I am not okay with you coming in here unannounced.”

“I know. I promise I won’t do it again.”

You give him a skeptical look but nod anyways. It’s not like you were going to do anything about it as long as he didn’t overstep his boundaries.

“Why are you even here Tae?” You ask, turning on the TV. Taehyung takes this as an invitation to lie his head in your lap. You raise an eyebrow but all complaints are forgotten when Taehyung looks up at you.

“You’ve been spending time with everyone else so I came by for my turn.” He answers, smiling up at you. You roll your eyes before turning your attention back to the TV.

“Whatever you say. Just give me a warning next time Tae. That would help not give me a heart attack.” You reply, flicking his forehead. The younger flinches and pouts, turning his head away from you. You giggle at your dongsaeng’s childish behavior.

“You know it didn’t hurt Tae. Stop pouting.” You tease, poking his cheek. ‘The way I’m acting is way too comfortable and friendly for the way we met. I mean he was and still is my stalker. But if you can’t beat them, join them.’

“I’ll stop pouting if you give me a kiss.” Taehyung says cheekily, grinning at you. You feel your face heat up and you try your best to ignore Taehyung’s snickers and your own embarrassment.

“Really? Stop teasing me Tae.” You whine, poking his cheek again. Taehyung chuckles, holding your hand to his cheek. ‘They’re all trying to give me heart attacks aren’t they? My heart can’t handle their looks.’

“But I’m serious. I want to kiss you one day. And a lot of other things too. Oh!” Taehyung sits up quickly, barely giving you time to move your head out of the way.

“What is it Tae?”

“Do you have drawing paper and color pencils?” Taehyung asks excitedly as he gets up from the couch. You nod and lead him up to your room.

“I think I have an art kit that Mark bought me for Christmas while I was still in high school. I didn’t get to use it much since I was always busy.” You tell Taehyung as you pull down a box from your closet. Sitting on top is the old kit with canvas paper, color pencils, sketch pencils, and more. It cost Mark a lot to get it which is partly the reason you’ve kept this all these years.

You hand the kit to Taehyung who beams at you.

“Why do you need that stuff Tae?” You question curiously as you follow the younger out to the living room.

“I’m going to draw your portrait.”


	27. Birthday Special~

**_Okay so I’m going to two different versions: One with the GOT7 members (excluding Yugyeom) and the other with everyone. Like past and future ya know?_ **

**_(f/c) = favorite color_ **

**_(h/c) = hair color_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s one thing you definitely love about your boss. She lets you decide whether you want to work on your birthday or not. Of course you chose not to work. The only downside to it is that you don’t get to talk to Namjoon but at least you get to rest for a whole day before going to work the next day. Speaking of resting, Mark and the other guys are supposed to come over in a few hours and you still haven’t left your bed. I mean why would you, it’s only 10 AM. You deserve your rest after yesterday.

There was this one particular rude customer that kept making advances on you every time you walked past his table. He and Jackson got into a fight outside of the cafè, and, of course, Jackson won. Almost put the guy in the hospital and would have if the cops hadn’t shown up. It’s funny now that you look back on it because Jackson almost got arrested along with the guy.

Anyways, you finally roll out of bed and take a shower. You wanted to feel even more refreshed for today. Once finished, you decide to wear the birthday girl outfit Mark picked out for you - A (f/c) shirt with the words ‘Birthday girl’ on the front and white jeans. You feel like the white jeans are a mistake because they’re easy to mess up but you shrug, not caring. Jackson owes you a favor anyways so he’ll be doing your laundry next week.

**~**

“Birthday girl, open up! This cake is heavy!” Jackson yells. There’s a smack and loud ow afterwards so you assume someone, probably Mark, hit Jackson. You giggle as you stand up from the couch and walk to the front door. As soon as the door is opened, Jackson wastes no time in entering the apartment, mumbling something about Jaebummie hyung being mean.

“I heard that Jackson!” Said man yells following the younger boy to the kitchen. You watch them for a moment before greeting Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae, who each are holding at least one gift. Closing the door, you lead the others to the living room. Seconds later Jackson comes running into the living room screaming, “Mark hyung, save me!” The man hides behind his boyfriend as Jaebum enters the living room. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and pulls Jaebum to him, pecking his cheek. You laugh when Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae make gagging sounds, all three of them receiving glares from the parent couple.

“Anyways! Don’t you have something to say to me?” You say loudly, drawing their attention to you. They all share a look before they pull you into a group hug.

“Happy birthday!” They exclaim, making your ears ring.

“Oh god! This isn’t what I meant!” You whine, trying to wiggle out of their grasp. They laugh before finally let you go.

“Alright. Now let’s go eat cake.” You say, running into the kitchen. Jackson and Youngjae are right behind you.

“Hey! Don’t eat all of the cake!”

**~~~~**

It was a peaceful morning. At least you thought it was until someone came running into your room and jumped on top of you. You groan as the person giggles and begins to play with your hair.

“Get up (Y/N)-ah. Today’s a special day.” Jimin says, stroking your head. You groan again and turn over onto your back as well as you can with Jimin on top of you.

“Come on. Get up princess, so we can start the day.” Jimin whines, bouncing on the bed a little.

“No. Let me sleep. That’s all I want for today.” You whine, pulling your pillow on top of your head. Without looking you know Jimin is pouting and probably trying to think up some way to get you out of bed.

“Jin hyung is making your favorite breakfast foods. You don’t want it  to get cold, do you?” Jimin asks, leaning down to kiss your exposed shoulder. You shiver before rolling over and glaring at Jimin.

“Don’t start anything this morning, mister. Now go. I’m coming down.” You state, sitting up. Jimin laughs and gets off of your bed.

“No can do, princess. I’m in charge of escorting you all day. I’ll wait outside.” Jimin says, stepping outside of the room and closing the door behind him. You chuckle before rolling out of bed and putting on your clothes for today - an oversized baby blue sweatshirt and black jeans. When you exit your room, Jimin hooks his arm with yours and leads you downstairs to the kitchen where Jin is still cooking. The eldest turns around and smiles at you.

“Morning sunshine. Ready for your birthday party?” Jin asks, kissing your forehead. You smile and nod before giving him a suspicious look.

“You still haven’t told me where it is. Can I at least know that?” You ask, leaning against the counter. You whine when Jin shakes his head.

“No can do, baby. That’s what your surprise is. You have to wait and see.”

“Fine.” You groan. Jimin chuckles and leads you into the dining room. There’s food already set on the table so you don’t waste time in sitting in your seat. Before you can start piling food on your plate, Jimin does it for you.

“Really Jiminie?” You ask in disbelief.

“Yes. I told you I was going to spoil you.”

You laugh and wait for him to finish before you actually start to eat.

~

“Is the birthday girl ready to go?!” Namjoon yells as he enters the house. You look over the back of the couch to look at him.

“I don’t know. What do I need to be ready for?” You ask as Namjoon comes over and kisses your cheek.

“Can’t tell you baby girl. You have to wait and see.”

You groan and fall over on your side onto the couch. Namjoon chuckles and turns towards the stairs when Jin and Jimin come down. Jin has a gym bag slung over his shoulder while Jimin has a backpack.

“We’re ready to go. Is everything else ready?” Jin asks, glancing at you. You narrow your eyes at the trio before getting up from the couch.

“Tell me where I’m going or I’ll act like you kidnapped me when we get there.” You state stubbornly, crossing your arms. The guys look at each other before smiling at you. Namjoon and Jimin pick you up by your arms and legs and carry you to the car while Jin locks the front door.

“Oh my god! I hate you guys!” You yell when they get into the car. Jin’s driving and Jimin’s in the backseat with you.

“No you don’t.”

~

“Why’d you bring me here? Seoulland is closed today.” You question, looking out the window. Surprisingly there are a few cars parked close to the park’s entrance. The cars look really familiar too…

“You guys, please tell me you didn’t do what I think you guys did.” You say, looking at them with a surprised look. ‘Please don’t tell me they’re that extra.’

Jimin’s mouth curls into a grin and that gives you your answer.

“Oh my god. My family is made out of extra people. On top of that, they’re idiots.” You mumble as Jin parks the car.

“Oh come on (Y/N). Does it really matter as long as you enjoy yourself?” Namjoon asks as he gets out of the car. You go to open your car door but Namjoon beats you to it.

“Yes it does. This is too much for one birthday.” You say, placing your hands on your hips.

“Well whatever. Everyone’s already inside waiting for us.” Jin informs you, grabbing your hand.

“Everyone?” You ask, eyeing the parked cars.

“Yes, everyone. Markson, Yugyeom, BamBam, Wontaek, everyone.” Namjoon elaborates, walking in front of you. Jimin walk beside you with a content smile.

“What’s in the bags?”

“You are one curious girl. You have to wait.” Jin huffs, patting your hand. You roll your eyes before smirking.

“I’m not gonna wait any longer.” You state before running off through the main gate, the employees didn’t even say anything.

“(Y/N)!”

**~**

You didn’t get lost but you did manage to find an employee who led you to where the guys had set up your birthday party – [Caffebene](http://file.seoulland.co.kr/downloads/FAC/visual_2\(5\).jpg). It’s so nice and warm in here. And the coffee smells so good.

“Ah! (Y/N)!” Taehyung exclaims when he notices you enter the café. He gets up from his chair and hugs you, spinning you around a little.

“Alright Tae. Let go.” You say, wiggling around. He does let go, but not before kissing you on your cheek.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Where are the hyungs?” Taehyung asks, looking behind you.

“They’ll be here soon.” You say before the large stack of presents in one of the corner tables catches your eye.

“So if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to go open my gifts now.” You say, running over towards the table before he can say anything. You were caught by Jaebum, who seemingly came out of nowhere, as you’re a few feet away from the table.

“Not so fast. You may be the birthday girl but that does not mean you get to open your presents right off the bat.” The older man says, ruffling your newly-dyed (h/c) hair. You huff but give the elder a smile.

“Fine, fine, buzzkill. Where’s everyone else?” You ask, looking around the decorated but empty café.

“They ran off to enjoy the park. But more like the maknaes dragged everyone off because they’re impatient.” Jaebum answers. You laugh because that sounds like something that would happen.

“We should go join them then. I saw a park map on the way here and there’s a ride I wanna get on.” You say, bouncing up and down.

“What’s it called and what part of the park is it in?” Taehyung asks, slinging an arm over your shoulders.

“Black Hole 2000. It’s in Tomorrow Land, I’m pretty sure.”

“Well let’s go then!” Taehyung shouts, running out of the café with you and Jaebum right behind. You make sure to text Jin where you’re going so the elder won’t start panicking.


	28. TH & YG

**_(t/o/c) – topping of choice_ **

~~~~~~~~~

“Taehyung, how much longer? I’m hungry.”

“Just hold on. I have to put the finishing touches.” Taehyung says firmly, his eyes flickering up and down between you and the paper. You try and sit as patiently as you can with your bladder ready to burst but it’s hard.

“(Y/N), will you… go to the bathroom.” Taehyung sighs as he continues to draw.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” You mumble as you run upstairs to the bathroom. God you wish you had a downstairs bathroom at times like these.

~

You’re quiet as you come back downstairs to the living room. It’s eerily quiet and you’d think there was no one here if you didn’t know any better. You can’t stop yourself from peering over Taehyung’s shoulder at the drawing after noticing that he’s still working on the drawing even though you’re not there.

You’re amazed by how detailed and accurate the drawing is even though you were just sitting on the couch. The drawing is different. You’re still sitting on the couch but instead of the blank expression you’d been staring at Taehyung with for the past 3 hours, you’re smiling. You’re wearing a white dress in the drawing with a halo over your head.

“Wow, that’s amazing Tae.” You gasp unintentionally. Taehyung pauses in his work and cranes his neck back to look at you. You blush when you realize just how close his face is to yours.

“Thank you.” He mumbles before going back to what he's doing. It looks like he's adding more details.

“I'm going to order pizza. Any specific toppings?” You ask, pulling out your phone.

“No.” Taehyung answers bluntly, completely focused on the drawing. You stare at him for a moment before calling your favorite pizzeria.

~

20 minutes later your pizza is delivered along with a tired Yoongi.

“When did you start delivering pizza Yoongi?”

“I started today. I need a steady job right now.” The man answers, sitting down at the opposite end of the couch from Taehyung. He takes one glance at the younger before looking at you.

“I like Taehyung’s artist mode. He's extremely quiet,” He comments before adding, “I didn't know he started drawing again.”

At this Taehyung lifts his head up to stare blankly at the elder. Yoongi stares back at the younger, making the connection of why the younger is suddenly interested in him.

“I knew it. Do your hands still tremble?” Yoongi asks, grabbing the younger’s hands. You frown, watching the exchange between the two. Did something happen to Taehyung’s hands?

Taehyung glances at you before snatching his hands out of Yoongi’s grip.

“Nothing is wrong with my hands.” He states and you don’t know if he’s telling you this or Yoongi. Yoongi looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

“Lord, I just wanted a nice resting day with no sad back stories or heavy feelings.” You sigh, sitting down on the floor in front of Taehyung with the pizza box in your lap. Taehyung’s eyebrows furrow along with Yoongi’s frown tells you that they probably don’t approve of you sitting on the floor.

“Story time, Taehyung. Tell me the deal with your hands.” You state, taking a slice of (t/o/c) pizza out of the box.

“I… don’t wanna talk about it.” Taehyung grumbles, glaring at the ground. You pause and look up at the woeful expression on the boy’s face before nodding.

“Okay, I understand. I won’t push any further and you can tell me when you’re ready. Okay, Tae?” You state, patting the boy’s leg. You turn to Yoongi and give him a smile, “You too, Yoongi.”

~

It was around 3 before Taehyung left to go get ready for work so that left you and Yoongi alone. You didn’t mind of course, you liked the older man’s company. He’s quiet and you don’t have to worry about chasing him around. Yoongi’s like an old man and you like that.

“Going from “I hate you” to “Let’s be friends” is pretty major.” Yoongi comments, pulling your attention away from the story you’re reading on your phone.

“And you’re complaining? I’m trying to give you guys a do-over.” You retort, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not complaining. In fact, I’m very happy. I’m just saying this is a little sudden.” Yoongi reasons.

“Well guess what? I don’t want a repeat of the night so think of this as a good change.” You huff before turning your attention back to your phone. It’s quiet for a while before Yoongi lies his head in your lap, his lips formed into a pout.

“I’m sorry if I made you mad. I wasn’t doubting your intentions, I just want to make sure you’re not forcing yourself to be around us.” Yoongi says softly, grabbing one of your hands and placing it on his head. You breathe through your nose, a small smile on your face as you stroke Yoongi’s head.

“I understand Yoongz. You don’t have to worry though. I’ve had time to think all this through and I wanna see where this goes.” You reply. Seconds pass before Yoongi chuckles, a gummy smile on his face.

“You’re so cute (Y/N)-ah. Keep this up and we’ll definitely fall deeper in love with you.” Yoongi teases, making you blush. You roll your eyes and try to put all your attention on your phone. It becomes a challenging task when Yoongi turns over onto his side and begins to press kisses to your covered stomach.

“Y-Yoongi! Stop that.” You say, placing a hand over your stomach. That doesn’t stop Yoongi at all as he continues to place kisses on your hand. You eventually find your strength and push him off your lap and onto the floor.

“What were you doing that for?” You ask as the older man sits up with a smirk on his face.

“I was bored so I decided to mess with you.”

“Think of something else then. Don’t do things that… intimate.” You say, covering your mouth as you feel your face heat up.

“Fine. Fine. Help me write a rap then.” Yoongi suggests, getting back up on the couch right next to you.

“A rap?”

“Yeah. Help me finish this rap I’ve been working on for weeks now.”

Although you’re hesitant, you agree, and you find it worth it when you receive a gummy smile from Yoongi.


	29. YG & SJ

**_Y’all need to call me out when I change how I do the texts. I go back and look and I have like 3 different formats for them XD_ **

~~~~

You and Yoongi eventually gave up on the rap; the older man deciding to create a new one entirely just because. The two of you decide to watch movies until the elder has to go home.

“(Y/N)?”

You look away from the movie to see the serious look on Yoongi’s face. You can only wonder what’s on the man’s mind.

“Yeah?”

“Would you hate me if I kissed you right now?” He asks, scooting closer to you. You feel your face heat up at the question so you turn back towards the TV.

“I don’t know. I know the others would be very jealous and I don’t want to deal with that.” You answer, looking down at the phone in your lap. You’re wondering how the bug in your phone works and whether or not you should get Yoongi to remove it.

Yoongi curses before sighing and lying his head in your lap once again. You move your phone out of the way so it doesn’t get stuck under his head.

“My lap must be very comfortable.” You comment sarcastically, glancing down at the older man.

“It is.” He responds with his eyes glued to the TV. Before you can make a remark about what the elder said your phone buzzes. You look and see that it’s a text from Jin.

“Who is that?” Yoongi asks, turning his head to look up at you.

“Don’t worry about it.” You retort and Yoongi rolls his eyes but continues to watch you.

~

**_Jin (#4)_ **

Hey, (Y/N)

**_Me_ **

What up?

**_Jin (#4)_ **

The sky

**_Me_ **

Not funny at all

What do you want?

**_Jin (#4)_ **

I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date we never had a chance for?

**_Me_ **

A friend date right?

**_Jin (#4)_ **

Sure :)

**_Me_ **

Then sure ^_^

When?

**_Jin (#4)_ **

Tomorrow at 7

At my place

**_Me_ **

Okay, see you then :)

**_Jin (#4)_ **

See you soon lovely :)

~

“You’re blushing.” Yoongi points out, poking your cheek. You grab his hand and pretend to bite it; he immediately pulls his hand away.

“Why do you point out obvious things?”

“Because your reactions are funny.” He chuckles before holding your hand.

“I should taser you and see how funny your reaction is.”

Yoongi bursts into laughter making you laugh as well. After sobering up you reluctantly tell Yoongi about your friend date with Jin.

“Have fun with that. At least you’re getting fed well tomorrow. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Especially not the maknae line.”

“Thanks Yoongz.”

“No problem.”


	30. All (#4)

**_My chat formats are so out of wack XD_ **

**_(N/N) = Nickname_ **

**_Sidenote - You have Leo’s number_ **

**_and some names have been changed~_ **

**_Just thought I’d let you know_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You never felt so lonely after Yoongi left. You’d never tell anyone that though, especially not Yugyeom and Jackson.

“It’s 9 now. Guess I’ll go make that ultimate group chat now.” You mumble as you walk to your room. Making a group chat with 11 people is gonna be hectic.

~~

**[The Guys]**

_ You added EoMark, Wang Puppy, Ravi, Gyeom and all contacts in ‘Stalkers” group _

****

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Lol, that group contact

****

**_NJ_ **

I’d be hurt but it’s reasonable

 

**_EoMark_ **

The infamous and wanted dead Namjoon

Hi

 

**_NJ_ **

I’m scared now

 

**_Yoongi_ **

All these notifications!

**_Me_ **

Hi Yoongz

**_Yoongi_ **

All is forgiven

 

**_Jimin_ **

(Y/N)!

**_Me_ **

Hi ^_^

**_Tae_ **

Hi everyone!! :D :D

 

**_Gyeom_ **

What is this?

**_Me_ **

A group chat

**_Gyeom_ **

Smartass

**_Me_ **

You know it!

**_Jungkook_ **

I woke up to pinging

**_Me_ **

Sorry :)

**_EoMark_ **

So where’s Ravi?

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Probably having fun with his bf ;)

**_Me_ **

Agreed

**_Ravi_ **

No I was not!

You guys are pervs

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Takes one to know one

**_Me_ **

Jackson, I’ll tell Mark about the thing

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Shutting up now

 

**_EoMark_ **

What thing?

 

**_Jungkook_ **

I’m curious now

 

**_Ravi_ **

So am I

 

**_Gyeom_ **

Me too

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

All of you are asses!

 

**_Jin_ **

these notifs wth!!!

**_Me_ **

nice to see you too Jin

**_Jin_ **

I was sleeping like a normal person that has work in the morning

 

**_Hoseok_ **

Jin hyung’s grumpy when he first wakes up

 

**_Jin_ **

I’ll show you grumpy

 

**_NJ_ **

Don’t starve us bc of his mistakes!

**_Me_ **

:,D

**_Jin_ **

No promises

 

**_Ravi_ **

Anyways, what is this for

**_Me_ **

So you all could meet w/o the ability to harm each other

**_EoMark_ **

You always spoil our fun

**_Me_ **

Your fun involves jail time :|

**_EoMark_ **

So?

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

So?

  ** _Me_**

Jisoos >:/

**_NJ_ **

Is that their way of saying they were gonna kill me?

****

**_EoMark_ **

Jimin too ^_^

****

**_Jimin_ **

Well shit

 

**_Jin_ **

It’s not like you two don’t know why

 

**_Tae_ **

Exactly

 

**_Jimin_ **

Why are you ganging up on us X(

 

**_Jungkook_ **

Because you deserve it

**_Me_ **

Alright chill

Don’t start anything

I don’t like seeing fights

**_Gyeom_ **

Why?

 

**_Ravi_ **

I’m curious too

**_Me_ **

It’s a story for another time

I’m going to bed so I can get up early tomorrow

**_Jungkook_ **

What’s tomorrow?

 

**_Jimin_ **

Yeah what’s tomorrow

 

**_Jin_ **

:)

 

**_Yoongi_ **

:D

**_Me_ **

^_^

**_Gyeom_ **

Oh I see

 

**_Ravi_ **

Me too

 

**_EoMark_ **

Me three

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Me four

 

**_NJ_ **

Wth >:(

 

**_Jimin_ **

Hyungs!!! >:(

 

**_Tae_ **

:/

 

**_Jungkook_ **

>:(

 

**_Hoseok_ **

*eating popcorn* I wanna see what happens

**_Me_ **

:,D Seok

**_Hoseok_ **

O_O that’s new but I like it

Night (Y/N)

 

**_EoMark_ **

Night ^_^

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Night (N/N)

 

**_Gyeom_ **

Night! :)

 

**_Ravi_ **

Good night :)

 

**_NJ_ **

Night (Y/N) :/

****

**_Jin_ **

Goodnight (Y/N)~ah :*

****

**_Yoongi_ **

Night :D

****

**_Jimin_ **

Night

****

**_Tae_ **

Night

****

**_Jungkook_ **

Goodnight everyone

**_Me_ **

Night everyone :)


	31. SJ & JM

**_This has turned into a long book hasn’t it? Oh well, I don’t care :D_ **

~~~~~~~

You woke up way too early for someone that didn’t have anything to do until 7. Still, you lounged around until 5. That’s when you started getting messages.

~~~

_ 5:09 PM _

**_Gyeom_ **

I’m coming over

**_Me_ **

Why?

**_Gyeom_ **

So I can get you dressed for your date

**_Me_ **

I don’t need your help with that

**_Gyeom_ **

Too late, already on my way

**_Me_ **

Fine, whatever

Brat

**_Gyeom_ **

Love you too noona X)

**_Me_ **

-_-

~~

**_Jin_ **

I’m coming to pick you up at 6:30

Be ready :)

**_Me_ **

Okay

See you later

**_Jin_ **

See you soon :)

~~

**_Jimin_ **

Don’t go!

**_Me_ **

I don’t know what you’re talking about

I’m not going anywhere

**_Jimin_ **

I’m not stupid -_-

You and Jin hyung are going on another date

**_Me_ **

And what makes you say that?

**_Jimin_ **

Last night’s conversation

**_Me_ **

No one’s going on a date

**_Jimin_ **

Liar

**_Me_ **

Whatever Jimin

Gtg

My friend’s here to hang out

**_Jimin_ **

No! I’m sorry :'(

Forgive me

**_Me_ **

You’re so soft Jiminie

Let’s hang out tomorrow, yeah?

**_Jimin_ **

Okay :(

~~

“Been busy sexting?” Yugyeom asks as soon as you open the door and sees your phone in your hand. You frown and slap his arm.

“No. And you called yourself innocent.” You retort, walking to the living room to sit on the couch.

“I am.”

“Not. Don’t forget the not.” You say and he glares at you, making you laugh.

“Very funny.” He mumbles as he sits down next to you on the couch.

“Are you going to help me or what?”

“Do you need my help lazy?”

“Nope but you’re here so you have to.” You say, standing up. Yugyeom rolls his eyes but follows you upstairs to your room anyways.

“So are we going casual, cozy, or sexy?” Yugyeom asks as you flop down onto your bed.

“What's the difference between cozy and casual?” You ask, ‘sexy was completely out of the question.

“Casual means you put some effort and thought into your outfit while cozy means you just put on the first thing you saw. So casual or cozy?” Yugyeom asks, putting his hands on his hips.

“Cozy.” You answer without hesitation and without blinking. Yugyeom laughs before he turns his attention back to the closet.

“You need to go shopping. I've seen all of these in your Insta pics.” Yugyeom comments as he throws a white sweatshirt at you.

“Give me the money and I'll definitely do some shopping. I barely have the money for groceries after paying the rent sometimes. I'm almost considering getting a night job.” You explain, sitting up on your bed. You glance down at your phone before realization hits you. ‘I hope Hoseok didn't hear that. Only God knows what he and the guys’ll do with that information.’

“Here, some skinny jeans to make it look like you have an ass. Now get dressed. It's almost 6.” Yugyeom teases, throwing the jeans on the bed before leaving the room quickly. You roll your eyes, contemplating whether you should smack him later. Pushing your earlier panic to the back of your mind, you quickly get dressed. You look at your hair in the bathroom mirror, trying to decide what you wanna do to it. It's not messy or anything since you'd already combed it out when you got up this morning. You shrug and decide to leave it as it is before joining Yugyeom on the couch.

“What time is he supposed to come get you anyways?”

“How do you know he's coming to get me?”

“Because you would be gone by now otherwise if you were meeting him at wherever you’re going.”

You nod, knowing what Yugyeom said is true.

“So when's he coming?”

“He said 6:30.”

“Then I can intimidate him.” Yugyeom mumbles and you laugh.

“You're not going to be able to intimidate him, Gyeomie.” You laugh, patting Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“And why is that?”

“You’re too soft. Leave that stuff to Mark, Jaebum, and Jinyoung.” You say, laughing when Yugyeom pouts and crosses his arms.

“Aww. Gyeomie is so cute.” You coo, pinching his cheek.

“Shut up.”

~~

 **_(let’s try something… new ;)_ ** **** **_only for a moment)_ **

~~

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of (Y/N) as soon as she opened the door. She just looked so beautiful, like always. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me.

“Hey Seokjin.” She greets me cheerfully with a smile on her face.

“Hey (Y/N)-ah. Ready to go?” I ask and she nods.

“Hold up! That’s Seokjin?” A boy exclaims, peeking his head into the doorway. ‘This must be Yugyeom.’ I offer him a smile before sticking my hand out.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” I say as he shakes my hand. Yugyeom looks at (Y/N) and nods.

“I approve. Jackson hyung was not exaggerating when he said they were annoyingly handsome. Good thing I’m bi.” Yugyeom comments before disappearing into the apartment. (Y/N) rolls her eyes.

“Don’t touch anything while I’m gone.” She yells out and the boy groans loudly.

“You take away all my fun.” He yells back and (Y/N) rolls her eyes again.

“Now we can go. You look really good by the way. I kind of feel underdressed.” (Y/N) says as we walk down to my car. ‘Aww. She’s blushing.’ I reach down and intertwine our fingers.

“You look absolutely adorable, so don’t worry.” I tell her, kissing the back of her hand. She nods and looks down at the ground, obviously embarrassed. ‘God, she’s so cute. I don’t see how she’s not married yet but… I’m glad she’s not. I’d have to… remove her husband.’

~~

The drive to Seokjin’s house was quiet, except for the low music playing from the radio. Seokjin had informed you that he’d cooked for the two of you, making sure that no one was in the house before he left. He’d made sure that no one came over, telling them that he’d starve them if they did.

“It smells absolutely delicious in here.” You mumble as soon as you enter the house. Seokjin gives you a smile as he takes you by the hand and leads you to the living room where everything is set up…

~~~~~~~

**_Guess what author-nim is? That’s right! Panda-nim is evil ^_^_ **


	32. HS (#2)

**_How many of you have watched “Under the Black Moonlight”? I suggest you do so, so you can get a feel for the character I’m about to mention. To pull from the gutter (like Pennywise)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He did what?!” Yugyeom exclaims, forcing you to put your hand over his mouth. You’re in your room but you don’t want him to alert Markson, who are hanging in your living room. It’s the day after your “friend” date with Jin… It didn’t exactly end in a way that said you were just friends.

No, nothing strange happened at his house; it was when he brought you home that **it** happened.

“He fucking kissed you! That’s not something to keep quiet about!”

“Who kissed who?”

You groan and flop backwards on your bed as Jackson and Mark enter the room in “parent mode”. ‘Yugyeom and his big mouth.’

“No one said anything about a kiss.” Yugyeom states and you glare at him. ‘There’s no point in lying about it now.’

“Yugyeom, you’ve always been a terrible liar. Now answer the question.” Mark states, crossing his arms. You and Yugyeom sigh, glancing at each other before looking back and Mark and Jackson.

“Jin gave me a goodnight kiss last night when he dropped me off at home. There! Happy?!” You declare, glaring at the couple. Jackson and Mark look at each other, nod, and then head back out the room.

“Where are you going?!” You exclaim, jumping up from your bed and following them down the stairs

“We’re going to go cut his lips off!” Jackson replies. You roll your eyes and jump onto Jackson’s back once he’s off the stairs. You don’t want to hurt him by making him fall. That would be horrific.

“Agh! Get off! You’re heavy!” Jackson whines, pinching your hand. With a shout, you let go and stand up properly.

“You two are being ridiculous. You’re not harming anyone. So stop it.” You state, placing your hands on your hips. They turn around and look you; Jackson’s pouting.

“We just don’t want another Taehyun incident.” Jackson says quietly before he’s elbowed in his side by Mark. Your eyes widen at the mention of the name.

“Didn’t we say we would never speak that name ever again. He became ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ years ago, Jackson.” Mark scolds the younger man making you laugh a little. It took you a while to be able to laugh when that name was mentioned.

“It’s fine Markie. He’s never coming back and I’m completely over him and what he did so there’s nothing to worry about. Besides, I don’t think a group of people who worship me are going to harm me in any way.” You state, giving the couple a smile. They both narrow their eyes at you before pulling you into a hug.

“Who’s ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’?” Yugyeom asks, making all of you jolt apart. When had he come downstairs and how come you didn’t hear him?

“He’s someone we won’t tell you about. Now stop asking questions before I expose you to Jinyoung.” Mark states, wrapping an arm around you. Yugyeom scoffs and puts his hands on his hips.

“You have no dirt on me. Jinyoung knows everything.”

“Even about the thong?” Mark asks, raising an eyebrow. You look to Yugyeom with curiosity before laughing at his horrified expression.

“So he doesn’t know about that, huh?” Mark prods.

“What were we talking about again? Oh right, we were talking about Jin kissing (Y/N) and you kissed back.” Yugyeom says, turning the conversation around on you.

“Yugyeom you little-”

“You kissed back?!” Jackson exclaims. ‘Oh God, I’m in for it.’

“I am a grown woman. I can kiss whoever I want.”

“Well since you’re so grown, how about you start driving yourself to work then.” Jackson challenges and you gulp.

“I was just kidding. I’m your baby, don’t do this to me.” You whine, clinging to Jackson’s uninjured arm.

Mark and Jackson coo at you while Yugyeom rolls his eyes.

~~

_ 3:10 PM _

**_Hoseok_ **

(Y/N)...

**_Me_ **

What’s up Seok?

**_Hoseok_ **

How do you feel

about sugar daddies?

At least their purpose

**_Me_ **

Is this your way of saying you heard what I told Yugyeom about my financial situation?

**_Hoseok_ **

I just wanna help

Not only me but the others too

I even talked to Jin hyung about considering letting you live with him

**_Me_ **

I appreciate that Hoseok but that’s something to talk about face to face

And not without my knowledge

**_Hoseok_ **

Sorry :(

**_Me_ **

I’m not mad Seokie

Don’t be sad :)

You can come over if you want

**_Hoseok_ **

Really?

I’m definitely coming over now :D

**_Me_ **

:,D See you soon

**_Hoseok_ **

Be there in 10

See you :D


	33. HS, JM, All, YG

**_Yes, I made up the restaurant and named it after one of my favorite dancers._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hoseok is coming over?” Yugyeom asks, lying on top of you. You’re lying on your stomach on the bed, so he’s squeezing the air out of you.

“Yes, now get off me you bean. You’re heavy.” You huff as you kick your legs around in hopes of hitting him in the side.

“Agh! Stop that, I’m getting up. I have to tell the hyungs anyway.” He states as he holds your feet down with one hand, using them to push himself up. You watch him hop off the bed and run out of the room. You go back to playing games on your phone (*cough* Superstar BTS *cough*), hardly listening to the loud chatter coming from downstairs. You get so caught up in your phone that you don’t notice the sudden dip in your bed. It isn’t until you feel a warm body lie on top of you and something rest on the top of your head that you become aware of the presence.

“Am I squishing you?” Hoseok asks. You can’t see him but you can hear the smirk in his tone.

“Yes and you also made me mess up my game. I should bite you.” You state, nudging your head backwards to bump his jaw.

“Ow. Sorry.” He chuckles before rolling off of you. He rolls onto his side on the spot next to you so now you can fully see him and…

“When did dye your hair? It looks good, almost as good as the red.” You say, complimenting him without a thought. You couldn’t help it; he looks really good with dark hair. Before he can answer, there’s loud thumping coming up the stairs causing you to look over at the door in curiosity. Yugyeom tumbles into the room with his hair mussed.

“Short and dark-haired, literally reminds me of mochi. That’s Jimin right?” He asks, glancing out of the room. You pause before facepalming. Jimin came over like you told him too but Mark and Jackson are here. That’s a problem.

“Yes. Don’t open the door, let me do it.” You say, rolling off of the bed.

“Wasn’t planning to. Be happy I locked the hyungs in the bathroom.” Yugyeom states matter-of-factly.

“You did what? Yugyeom, that door locks from the inside.” You point out with a frown.

“And now it’s locked from the outside. Go.” He replies, pushing you towards the stairs. With the thought of slapping Yugyeom later on, you quickly head downstairs and open the door. Immediately you’re pulled into a hug.

“(Y/N)! I missed you.”

“It hasn’t been that long since I last saw you Jiminie.” You say and Jimin pulls away far enough so he can look at you.

“So you didn’t miss me at all?” Jimin asks in mock-hurt, pouting. You roll your eyes before remembering the Markson situation.

“Mark and Jackson are here and-”

“The guy whose arm I broke?”

“Well when you put it like that- Yes and the boyfriend that wants to kill you is here also.”

“Shit!” Yugyeom exclaims from upstairs and then there’s the sound of something hitting the floor hard. ‘Did they just break… my bathroom door? And did Yugyeom use one of my chairs to hold the door?’

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Mark questions as he and Jackson walk downstairs. Yugyeom and Hoseok stand at the top of the stairs just watching.

“Look I’m sorry about your arm. I wasn’t thinking straight when I did what I did. In fact, I wasn’t myself really.” Jimin apologizes and you look at him curiously. You glance at Hoseok who meets your eyes for a second before looking away. ‘He knows what I wanna ask about.’

“There are some positives to this whole arm situation. It itches like all hell but there are some positives.” Jackson replies with a shrug. Mark glares at Jimin then at Jackson before stalking off to the living room. ‘That went better than expected.’

“That’s Mark way of saying ‘watch your back’.” You mumble to Jimin who laughs quietly at the explanation.

“(Y/N), order pizza please.”

“Only if you can show me that my bathroom door isn’t broken and that no furniture was harmed.” You retort, placing your hands on your hips. Yugyeom huffs before walking down the hall and coming down the stairs, seconds later, with one of your kitchen chairs.

“Nothing on the door is broken. Hoseok hyung can tell you that.” The younger tells you as he passes by. You look to Hoseok who nods and smiles.

“If you can convince Mark to pay for the pizza, then I’ll definitely order.” You call after him and he groans.

“Why can’t you pay for it?!” Yugyeom whines because he knows Mark will tell him no.

“Does it look like I have a money tree? I am a waitress not an actress.” You retort without a thought.

“I’ll pay for it.” Jimin offers, wrapping his arms around you. Yugyeom beams at the offer and nods his head excitedly. He sticks his tongue out at you before speed walking to the kitchen.

“Trying to win him over?” You ask, poking Jimin’s cheek. The younger rolls his eyes but his smile confirms your guess.

~

_ 5:29 PM _

**[The Guys]**

**_Jimin_ **

I almost died today

Probably would have if it weren’t for (Y/N)

**_Me_ **

Why are you saying this in this group chat?

Markson can see it

**_Jimin_ **

I know

I’m letting Mark hyung know I'm scared of him

and that I’ll try to do right by him

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

I respect that

Also Mark is asleep in my lap

 

**_Jimin_ **

Then this was almost for nothing 

**_Me_ **

Yeah, almost XD

**_Jimin_ **

Make Hobi hyung wake up, it’s my turn

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

For what?

 

**_Jin_ **

Yeah, for what?

 

**_NJ_ **

^

 

**_Tae_ **

^^

 

**_JK_ **

^^^

****

**_Yoongi_ **

Y’all get jealous too quick XD

He’s talking about resting on her lap

**_Me_ **

What have I told you about peeping?

**_Yoongi_ **

Your apartment is small and so is your room so I didn’t come over

**_Me_ **

Come over

Yoongi only!

**_NJ_ **

Don’t worry, I wasn’t coming

Not with your “parents” there

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Damn right you weren’t

I have some choice words for you

What’s your number?

 

**_NJ_ **

Not gonna give it to you

 

**_Yoongi_ **

02-XXX-XXXX

 

**_NJ_ **

Hyung! 

 

**_Gyeom_ **

Top 10 Anime Betrayals

 

**_Jungkook_ **

Top 10 Anime Betrayals

**_Me_ **

Oh we have twins now

**_Tae_ **

Do you wanna have twins

 

**_Jungkook_ **

Do you want twins

 

**_Jimin_ **

I can give you twins

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Woop woop!    

The fuckboi police are here and they have a warrant!

 

**_Jimin_ **

Jackson hyung I was joking!

Plz don’t hurt me!

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

You better be glad I can’t get up!

**_Me_ **

You weren’t gonna do shit!

**_Ravi_ **

Some people keep their phones on them while they work!

**_Me_ **

Sorry Ravi

**_Jin_ **

I’m not

Tell Jaehwan to pay me back tomorrow

 

**_Ravi_ **

What did hyung do? And how much

 

**_Jin_ **

He ran out on me without paying for lunch when he swore he was going to

 

**_Gyeom_ **

That’s it?

 

**_Jin_ **

It was $360

 

**_Ravi_ **

Where the fuck did y’all go?!

 

**_Jin_ **

To that multi-cultured restaurant I like to frequent

 

**_Wang Puppy_ **

Laurent’s?

 

**_Jin_ **

Yes

 

**_Gyeom_ **

Holy shit!

 

**_Jungkook_ **

You’ve never been there?

**_Me_ **

None of us can afford it -_-

**_Jungkook_ **

Oh

…right

Sorry 

**_Me_ **

It’s okay

I’m pretty sure you only ate there because your hyungs paid anyways :)

**_NJ_ **

Shots fired!

 

**_Yoongi_ **

Burn!

 

**_Jin_ **

It’s true tho

 

**_Jungkook_ **

Wow! Is it ‘Come for Jungkook’ day already?

 

**_Tae_ **

 apparently

 

**_Gyeom_ **

(Y/N), I’m coming to join you

Mark hyung is waking up

**_Me_ **

You better be quick then 

Unlock the door on your way up

**_Gyeom_ **

Aight

Be quick Yoongi hyung

 

**_Jin_ **

Oh right

I enjoyed last night 

 

**_Jimin_ **

What did you do hyung?!

 

**_Jin_ **

Not telling

 

**_Gyeom_ **

He kissed her

How are you going to top that Jimin hyung? 

**_Me_ **

Stop trying to be an instigator!

~

“Stop groping me before you wake Hoseok up.” You hiss as you swat Jimin’s hands away.

“You said it wasn’t a date.”

“Because it wasn’t. He surprised me when he kissed me.”

“And yet you kissed back.” Yugyeom chimes in as he enters the room. You glare at him before turning your attention back to Jimin. The younger huffs before flopping backwards on the bed.

“Do you want a kiss, Jimin?”

“Obviously. But if you kiss him, you’re gonna have to kiss everyone else.” Yugyeom says as he sits at your computer desk. You sigh as you take what Yugyeom said into consideration. At this rate you would have to give the rest of them a kiss, and for some reason, the thought of doing that doesn’t bother you at all.

“What kind of pervy thoughts are you having over there? You’re blushing.” Yoongi says as he enters the room. You blindly reach behind you to grab the only pillow on your bed and…

“Woah! Wrong thing!” Jimin squeals as you accidentally grab his thigh. You snort despite the blush on your face as he wiggles further up the bed.

“Easily excited Jiminie? Hand me that pillow please.” You say, holding your hand out. You’re starting to consider waking Hoseok up. Your legs are going numb from being crossed for so long.

Jimin hands you the pillow and you immediately throw it at Yoongi who’d chosen to sit on the floor next to Yugyeom.

“Yah!” The elder yells, tossing the pillow back.

“You shouldn’t have said what you said. Your words have consequences.” You reason, sticking your tongue.

“You all are so loud.” Hoseok groans as he rubs his eyes.

“Welcome back to the living.” You say, leaning down towards his face.

“I wish I could wake up like this all the time.” He mumbles, reaching a hand up to caress your face.

“You two aren’t the only ones here!” Yugyeom exclaims, making a noise of mock disgust.

“I know.” Hoseok retorts before sitting up slowly. You groan as you stretch your legs out over the bottom of the bed.

“Oh, when did Yoongi hyung come in?” Hoseok mumbles as he gets up from the bed.

“Just now. Looks like you need to rest more Seok.” Yoongi replies, looking at Hoseok wearily.

“Yeah, I know. I spent too much time in the dance studio yesterday.”

“Did you have **that** nightmare?” Hoseok doesn’t give a verbal answer but instead just nods his head.

‘Ah, there’s something else I wanna ask about.’ You frown before excusing yourself from to the room to go to the bathroom. You take your phone with you out of habit.

~~

_POV Change_

~~

“Hey, Yoongi hyung.” Yugyeom says and I turn my attention to him. ‘I have to have a talk with Hobi later.’

“What?”

“If I asked, could you help me find information on someone? (Y/N) told me you’re a bit of a hacker.”

I raise an eyebrow at the question. Who could he possibly want me to search for?

“Who are you looking for kid?”

“Apparently, one of (Y/N)’s exes. Well, he could be her only ex but I don’t know. I don’t and can’t ask her about it because she won’t tell me and neither will the hyungs downstairs.” Yugyeom explains.

“Then he’s probably irrelevant to her. They probably broke up because he had a small dick.” I retort and Yugyeom rolls his eyes. Jimin and Hoseok groan but they’re trying to hide their grins.

“Not from the way it sounded. They acted like he was Voldemort. You know. ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’? The way Mark hyung said it, it sounded like she had to go through therapy to get over him. So now I’m curious.” Yugyeom explains with a frown. The mood immediately changes and I can feel it. I can feel the worry and hatred coming from Hoseok and Jimin just as much as I can see it in their expressions. And I know that I feel the same way they do.

Before anyone can say anything, (Y/N) is walking back into the room with her hands on her hips. ‘Shit, we’ve been caught.’

“How many times am I going to say not to talk about things that concern me without me being there? It’s a bad feeling when you’re eavesdropping on people in your own room.” She huffs as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

The room falls silent as everyone hangs their heads in embarrassment and shame. Well except me. I watch her as I rack my brain for the words she told me that time… Ah!

“We won’t push you to tell us anything so tell us when you’re ready. You want to know our backgrounds and we want to know yours. We’ll open up to you but it should go both ways right?”

I watch her expression change as she processes my words. ‘She’s so cute.’

Everyone’s surprised when (Y/N) giggles before nodding her head and rubbing her face a little.

“Okay…Well played, Yoongz. Well played… Thank you.” She mumbles, smiling at me.

The room falls silent again before Yugyeom says something.

“Damn it’s no wonder you’ve got 7 guys yearning for you. You’re adorable.” The kid mumbles and despite the slight jealousy I feel, I laugh and nod. (Y/N) blushes and glares at Hobi and Jimin as they laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Look at my update schedule made by a random picker XD_ **

 


	34. All (#5)

**_If you don’t notice it, I kind of dorked out on this chapter XD_ **

**_~~_ **

**_If you are not a pro yaoi fangirl, then you’re probably not familiar with the Japanese terms “tachi” and “neko” in gay relationships_ **

**_Basically tachi is the top and neko is the bottom_ **

**_This is sudden but there will be Japanese in here… just a lil bit XD_ **

**_Also… who’s ready for drama?_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Somehow… somehow… Yugyeom convinced everyone in the groupchat to have a sleepover at Jin’s. The youngest even managed to get Taekwoon to come too. To you, that is a major feat.

“Aye! We finna par-tay!” Yugyeom cheers as he bounces around your living room with Jimin and Hoseok. You, Markson, and Yoongi are sitting on the couch. You’re sitting in the middle so Markson are to your left and Yoongi’s on your right. Jackson is recording them while sitting on Mark’s lap. For blackmail purposes, you take pictures of Markson. Jackson puts up the front that he’s the tachi but he’s actually the neko. You can use this against him.

 _“Shut up over there!”_ A voice calls from the apartment next to you followed with a bang.

“Suck a dick Heechul!” Jackson calls back, earning snickers from the rest of you until…

_“I was! But you’re distracting me!”_

All of you let out groans of disgust. You smack Jackson with a throw pillow to accentuate your disgust.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know?” Jackson grumbles, covering his bandaged arm with his healthy one. You roll your eyes but pat his leg to offer reassurance.

“Ah. Yugyeom, how are you getting your clothes?” You ask, turning to the youngest. The youngest freezes in his attempts of picking Hoseok up… Why was he doing that to begin with? You don’t wanna ask.

“Jinyoung is bringing them. Mark and Jackson hyung should go get their clothes right now though.” He answers back, looking at the mentioned older men.

“Why? It’s not like we’re BamBam who takes forever deciding what he’s gonna wear.” Jackson retorts, earning laughs from both you and Yugyeom.

“It’s almost 7, Jackson. We probably should go and get ready since we’re following Yoongi.” Mark says, patting his boyfriend’s leg. You all agreed, well really the guys, to meet at Jin’s at 8 so you’d have to leave some time before then. You smile at the couple before nudging Yoongi who’d somehow managed to doze off in the past 10 seconds. He jolts and narrows his eyes at you before his expression softens.

“You should go get ready too,” You say to Yoongi before looking at Hoseok and Jimin, “All of you.” The trio sighs and groans before they actually leave with Markson moments later.

“I’m gonna go take my shower, Gyeom.” You announce, standing up from the couch.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you won’t forget and come in there. I’ll have a reason to add peeping Tom to your list of titles.”

“I’m not a peeping Tom.”

“Sure, you aren’t, Gyeomie. Sure, you aren’t.” You tease. Yugyeom throws a pillow at you but you dodge it and end up laughing all the way upstairs.

~

“You sure you want to ride with those three and not us?” Mark asks, standing next to his car. Jackson and Yugyeom are in Mark’s car while Yoongi, Jimin, and Hoseok are in the elder’s car. You had decided to ride with Yoongi just because, much to Mark’s displeasure. Jackson didn’t care; he just wanted to get to Jin’s and eat the snacks the elder had made.

“What difference does it make, Markipoo?” You ask, knowing the elder hates that nickname.

“You rude child. You know I hate that nickname, baka.” Mark retorts, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“I know. And stick to Korean, please.” You tease, earning a glare from the older man.

“Go get in the car.” Mark growls, finally giving in to your decision.

“Finally!” Jackson calls out, earning a glare from Mark. You laugh and get into the passenger seat of Yoongi’s car. The seat that Yoongi had deemed was only fit for you sit in when you drove with him.

“You got everything? Phone and charger included?” Yoongi asks and you nod. Your phone’s in your onesie's pocket and your charger’s in your overnight bag in the trunk.

“Then let’s go!” Jimin exclaims, bouncing in his seat like an excited child. Yoongi scolds him and Jimin pouts, drawing a laugh from you.

~

“So this is the infamous Namjoon? I still want to punch him.” Mark comments, placing his hands on his hips. Fate would have it that Namjoon be the one to open the front door. It could’ve been Jin, Taehyung, or Jungkook but no, it was Namjoon. To top it off, the man is shirtless, only wearing his star [pajama pants](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/d9/d0/b7d9d0bcd8a0c8e5b7452d319c2f5cea.jpg). You had to stop yourself from drooling and staring at the man’s exposed body.

“You were staring (Y/N)-ah. I saw you.” Yugyeom teases, nudging your side. You roll your eyes, silently praying you weren’t blushing.

“Let’s go inside. Please. I’m sleepy.” You groan, pushing past an embarrassed Namjoon. What he could’ve been embarrassed about, you don’t know. As soon as you as you make it to the living room, you’re confronted by one of the biggest [pillow forts](https://fortresspgh.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/fortressss.jpg?w=282&h=211&crop=1) you’ve ever seen. Blankets stretched from wall to wall, all the way up to the ceiling. How they managed to pull this off amazes you. Wonshik and Taekwoon had beat you here, apparently, as they sat playing a card game with the rest of the guys in the middle of the fort on the floor. You could hear the others coming to join you, but your eyes were glued on the others in front of you.

“Oh my god! It’s Stitch.” Taehyung exclaims when he notices you standing in the entryway. You raise an eyebrow at the mention of your choice in pajamas. You were lazy and picked one of the many onesies Jackson had bought you last Christmas and it just so happened to be the [Stitch](https://feestinjebeest.nl/wp-content/uploads/Stitch-kinder-onesie2.jpg) onesie.

“That’s so cute.” Jin comments, looking up from his hand of cards. Taehyung jumps up from his spot, completely ignoring the judging look on Mark’s face as he drags you over to the center where he once sat between Jungkook and Jin.

“Wow, this is awesome.” Yugyeom breathes as he looks around the fort.

“Ah, Jungkook, there’s your twin.” You point out teasingly, pointing over to Yugyeom who glares at you. Jungkook rolls his eyes but makes no comment as he concentrates on his cards.

“Holy shit! He’s gorgeous.” Yugyeom gasps, looking at Jin. You burst into laughter as his comment causes everyone to look at him.

“Gyeom has no shame nor a filter.” You giggle, covering your mouth as you double over into a fit of giggles.

~

The rest of the night went well and also a little… hectic. After introductions, Jin finally brought out the snacks Jackson had been waiting for. After eating, along with disputes over who ate whose food, you all settle down to watch a movie. There was a small dispute of who got to lie next to you but that was solved when Mark and Jackson sandwiched you in between them. There were whines that were hushed by being smacked in the face with pillows. After 3 movies, you were out like a nightlight.

You woke up still sandwiched by Markson; both men having an arm wrapped around your waist. This made it an issue getting up from the floor without waking them up, but you manage. You look at the splayed-out bodies on the floor, almost laughing when you notice that Yugyeom is lying on top of Jungkook. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung are in their own cuddle pile while Jin and Namjoon are cuddling with each other feet away from Wontaek who are doing the same.

You cross the sea of bodies over to the wall plugin where your phone is charging. Well charged. You turn on the phone and notice the message from an unknown number.

~~~

_ 1:15 AM _

**_Unknown number_ **

I need to talk to you baby

~~~

Confused, you furrow your eyebrows and swipe the notification away. Whoever this was is probably dangerous and you don’t want to get involved with them any more than you have to. Your thoughts are interrupted when your phone vibrates in your hand and another message pops up from that same number.

~~~

_ 7:14 AM _

**_Unknown number_ **

You should be up by now

U could never sleep past 8

**_Me_ **

Who are you?

**_Unknown number_ **

You know me baby

**_Me_ **

How did you get my number?

**_Unknown number_ **

I have my ways and you know that ulbo

~~~

You gasp and drop your phone, finally realizing who it was that’d managed to dig himself up from the grave. It’s Taehyun… and he’s as delusional as always.

~~~

**_Me_ **

Go away

Lose my number and never talk to me again

**_Unknown number_ **

Remember who you’re talking to

I still own you even after all this time

**_Me_ **

You own no one

What you did was wrong

And I won’t let the past repeat itself

**_Unknown number_ **

We’ll see about that ulbo

~~~

You growl and throw your phone down, not caring whether it damages something or not. You run to the upstairs bathroom before your emotions overcome you and you start crying right where everyone can see you. You swore you’d never cry over that bastard ever again and yet here you are, feeling as weak as you did 4 years ago.


	35. All (#6)

**_(A couple of things)_ **

**_\- Taehyun is Nam Taehyun..._ **

 

**_-  Never brought up height till now but I also don’t care for setting a height se we’ll continue on like this note doesn’t exist XD_ **

**_\- I didn’t notice I left Yoongi out last chapter so uh… he slept upstairs because he refused to sleep on the floor XD_ **

**_\- Also if it’s not obvious… I love onesies :)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You feel pathetic hiding away in one of the upstairs bathrooms.  You stopped crying 5 minutes ago but you’ve been in here for half an hour already. You don't know if anyone is awake or if they heard you run up here but you don't care.  You've got something more important to worry about, like where you're going to run away to. If Taehyun has your number then it’s likely he knows where you live.

“Oh God, I’m doomed.” You groan, rubbing your face.

“Open the door. I’ve been waiting since you ran in there.” A sleepy, gruff voice calls out, scaring you. After a couple of seconds, you realize it’s Yoongi behind the door. You stand up from the floor on wobbly legs before hurriedly splashing your face with water.

“It’s too late to try and hide it. I heard you crying, now open the door so I can hug you.”

You let out a little giggle but it’s muffled by the towel you’re using to dry your face. As soon as you open the door, Yoongi pulls you out of the bathroom and into a hug. You sigh and close your eyes as you allow your body to relax into his hold. You notice that he’s still wearing his [Kumamon onesie](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1c9elJVXXXXcNaXXXq6xXFXXXz/Kigurumi-Adult-Black-Bear-Kumamon-Onesie-Cosplay-Costume-Pajamas-Sleepwear-For-Women-Men.jpg_640x640q90.jpg) that you teased him about last night. You still think it’s cute even now.

“What’s got you so upset, princess? You were fine last night.” Yoongi asks, gently rocking you side to side. You blush at the pet name and attempt to hide it by burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“I… will explain when we go back downstairs.” You say and despite it coming out muffled, you know it’s quiet enough for Yoongi to hear you regardless. Yoongi hums in response before chuckling moments later. You move your head back so you can look at Yoongi but the elder is not looking at you… He’s looking at the sleepy Jungkook that’s glaring at him from the top stair.

“Hyung wants us downstairs now. We’re eating breakfast before we talk about something.” Jungkook grumbles before walking back downstairs. You sigh as Yoongi releases you from the hug but gasp when the older man holds your hand instead.

“Let’s go.” He says with a small smile as he tugs you downstairs.

~~

“How many times have I told you not to go through my phone, no matter how tempting it is?” You huff, glaring at Mark and Jackson before throwing a pillow at them.

After coming downstairs, all of you gathered in the dining room for breakfast. No one said anything during that time, not until all of you migrated to the living room. It was Jin who brought up your crying episode when the elder pulled you into a hug and asked “why their baby girl had been crying”. From that point on it was nothing but hugs and questions from everyone, surprisingly even Taekwoon joined in. It wasn’t until Mark yelled for everyone to “shut the fuck up and sit down so (Y/N) can explain” did everyone go quiet and sit on the floor; you’re currently sitting in Jin’s lap, despite your refusal, with Markson sitting across from you.

“Are we gonna worry about that or the fact that the devil could pop up on our doorsteps at any time?” Mark asks in retaliation, his monotone voice betraying his annoyed expression. You sigh and run your hand through your hair, irritated by the fact that this is actually happening.

“Is the guy that bad?” Yugyeom asks worriedly, a frown appearing on his face.

“He’s the very definition of evil.” You scoff, smiling bitterly. That… monster put you through hell and back; you had to go through therapy just to feel okay again. So you could sleep at night without having an anxiety attack.

“This Taehyun guy is your ex, right?” _WS_

“Ex, attempted murderer, sexual harasser, abuser… he’s a lot of things.” Jackson lists, using his hand to demonstrate.

“Attempted murderer?” Taehyung echoes, sitting up straighter. You nod.

“Can I hold your phone, (Y/N)-ah?” Yoongi asks from beside you. Raising an eyebrow, you motion for Mark to toss him the phone.

“I’m going to tell the history between me and that bastard so you can understand just how crazy he is. Okay?” You announce and get nods in response.

“Taehyun was my childhood friend turned high school sweetheart, though he wasn’t sweet at all after we started going out. Before we started dating in our second year of high school, he’d follow me around like a lovesick puppy. He’d buy me flowers, chocolate, anything I wanted at the time. But as soon as we started dating, it’s like all of his love for me disappeared as if it was never there. He’d flirt with other girls, harass me in public, lie about taking my money, hit me… I was a fool. A fool that didn’t understand that the bruises he left weren’t accidents.” You pause, taking a deep breath to will away the tears that were starting to form. You feel one of Seokjin’s hands start gently rubbing your stomach and you mentally thank the elder for trying to comfort you.

“Around my 18th birthday, he started being nice and showering me with gifts and compliments. He wouldn’t tell me why… but I realized why the morning after my birthday. From then on he’d get mad every time I refused his advances and hurt me. He’d threaten to have sex with someone else and he finally did after 2 months… on our graduation day. I caught him in the act and it was then that I finally did something right. I broke up with him right then and ran away. That was how I met Mark and Jackson and the others. They helped me out a lot at that time and I appreciate that more now than I did back then. Taehyun eventually found me a month later and almost killed me. He… stabbed me in the stomach three times before Jackson and Jaebum came to my rescue. After that accident, he disappeared. Dropped off the grid. The cops couldn’t find him or his family so the charges had to be dropped. I had to go through a year of therapy to put everything behind me. And I think the face I haven’t started crying yet is an accomplishment.” You finish with a little chuckle, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Everything’s quiet for a moment before Namjoon stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

“Yoongi hyung.” He states.

“Already on it.” Yoongi replies, standing up and walking upstairs.

“Maknae line.”

“We’re on it!” Jungkook exclaims as he, Jimin, and Taehyung run upstairs too.

“Jin hyung and Hobi, follow me.” Namjoon states finally before walking upstairs. Jin picks you up gently and sets you down on the floor before he follows behind Hoseok.

The rest of you sit and watch in silence as everyone but Yoongi comes back downstairs, now dressed and ready to go.

“You all stay here until we come back. You’re welcome to anything. Just don’t break anything.” Jin announces before the six of them are out the door, going God knows where.

“They’re gonna kill him… and I wanna see.” Jackson mumbles and you laugh only because of the pout on the man’s face when he said it. You know they’re probably gonna try to find Taehyun and when they do… he’s gonna be a dead man.


	36. [CLOSED]Hmm? A Q&A?

I am alive, working, and healthy (despite my frequent sleepiness and headaches )  
I’ll be updating next month on the 6th, decided by my fwiend (and eomma~ )

But I am here today to announce a Q&A where you may ask both the characters and me questions. Make sure to put the name of the person you're asking, please 

**You the Reader**

**Jackson**

**Mark**

**Yugyeom**

**Namjoon**

**Yoongi**

**Taehyung**

**Seokjin**

**Jimin**

**Jungkook**

**Hoseok**

**And even… Taehyun**

Also, make sure you identify that your question is for me  
Your questions can be about or anything or just random   

Be updating soon, just wait for it 


	37. Your Questions Have Been Answered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not surprised I didn't get many questions~ XD

Namjoon

**Whats your day job?**

_I’m a music producer; I sell songs on the side._

~

Yoongi

**You ever consider being a spy?**

_Yeah I did, but Jin hyung said he’d disown me if I became one. And if he disowned me, I’d starve._

~

Jin

**Any secret hobbies?**

_Hmm… Maybe_ __

~

Author-nim

**Hows your day going?**

_Pretty good, thank you_

Thank you all for your support, your (hilarious) comments, and just reading this silly story 

Annyeong~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out the questions answered on here~  
> https://www.wattpad.com/597482157-if-we-can%27t-have-her-your-questions-have-been


	38. All - 1

**_I’m mad that my dumb behind didn’t upload my chapter outline to my drive before my computer broke so I had to write this off of memory! X(  
It sucks!_ **

**_Also this isn’t as long as I’d like but it can’t be helped_ **   
I feel like y’all are gonna be yelling at the reader like a character in a horror movie in the comments 

~~~~~~~~~~

After the guys left, Jackson took it upon himself to lighten the mood by leading everyone to the pool. Of course, you didn’t get in and neither did Taekwoon. There must’ve been some secret agreement among the guys because all of them had packed their own swim trunks. How they just knew there was a swimming pool, you don’t know and you honestly don’t care. It’s been two hours, but your mind can’t leave the imminent doom that’s coming for you. Even if the guys find Taehyun, there’s no telling what the man would do and what lengths he’d go through to get to you.

“(Y/N)! Help me! They’re trying to drown me!” Yugyeom screams as Jackson and Mark pick him up by his arms and legs and get back into the pool with him. You snicker, knowing just seconds ago the targeted boy had pulled both men underwater before getting out and running away.

“I’ll make sure to explain your death, Gyeomie!” You shout back, laughing when Yugyeom starts squealing and squirming in their hold because he’s being tickled.

Faintly from inside the house, you hear knocking. You glance at Taekwoon who’s listening to music with his earbuds in, his eyes closed. Then you glance back to the quadruplets in the pool, too busy splashing to notice anything else. You hear the knocking again so you decide to go check it out, despite your mind telling you no.

“Maybe it’s a delivery or something.” You try to convince yourself as you walk to the front door when the incessant knocking is coming from. As soon as you stop in front of the front door, you can hear footsteps thudding towards the stairs. You turn around and see Yoongi standing at the top of the stairs with a… handgun?

“Don’t open that goddamn door!” Yoongi exclaims, the gun pointed at the door. In a panic, you begin to move away from the door but, all of a sudden, the sound of the door being torn off its hinges rings throughout the house. Before you can start running away, an arm wraps around your waist while a rag covers your mouth and nose. You shouldn’t have but you begin to panic, kicking and screaming while in the background, gunshots can be heard.

“Huh? A fighter? Nice.” A gruff voice growls as you’re dragged away somewhere. You don’t know where because your vision’s starting to blur and darken.

“(Y/N)!” Yoongi’s call for you is the last thing you hear as the sound of a van door slamming fills your ears.

~~~

By the time the kidnapping van is speeding down the street, the others are returning. Yoongi sits on the bottom step of the stairs clutching his shoulder while Jackson and the others fret over him.

“Shit! We didn’t make it in time.” Namjoon growls, rushing up to the house, taking in the damage done on the way.

“The front cameras… caught the license plate.” Yoongi groans, tightening his grip on his wounded shoulder. Jin rushes up the stairs past Yoongi, going to get his ‘first aid kit’.

“You got hit, hyung? Damn. How many times is this now, hyung?” Hoseok teases, earning an eye roll from the wounded man.

“I hope you’re only making jokes to help forget about (Y/N)’s situation.” Yoongi grits out, scrunching his nose up.

“I am.” Hoseok confirms, smiling a smile that clearly shows he’s angry.

“So what now?!” Mark exclaims, making himself known. He honestly couldn’t give a damn about Yoongi when he knows that Taehyun could finish what he started.

“Now? We go after those fuckers and kill them.” Jungkook growls, smirking.

“Wasn’t that what you were supposed to be doing to begin with?! What happened to that?!” Mark growls, grabbing Jungkook by the front of his shirt. Jungkook resists the urge to hit the older man because he understands where he’s coming from.

“They baited us, drew us away from the house by projecting their signal elsewhere. If we had gone the whole way it would’ve taken us 2 hours there and back. Fortunately Yoongi hyung caught on to their false signal but obviously we were just a little too late.” Namjoon explains, sighing at the end. He may appear calm on the outside but he’s really close to punching the wall next to him. The only thing stopping him is that this is Jin’s house, not his own, and Jin will kill him if he breaks anything else in his house.

“As soon… as I’m bandaged up… we’re going to find (Y/N)… and bring her home.” Yoongi promises, silently praying for Jin to hurry up.

“And if you don’t bring her back, don’t bother coming back yourselves. I'm slowly learning where you keep your weapons and you don't want a surprise when you get back.” Mark huffs, before walking off.

Everyone looks to Jackson, who raises an eyebrow in response.

“You've been eerily quiet.” Yugyeom comments, raising an eyebrow.

“That's because I've been counting how many ways to murder people in my head. Any more questions, Gyeomie? I know you're probably crying on the inside.” Jackson growls in response, earning a sad expression from Yugyeom, though it disappears as quick as it came. Jackson knows Yugyeom well enough to know he's just acting tough, unlike Wonshik and Taekwoon who clearly show they're worried but won't say anything.

Jin finally comes back down with the first aid kit and everyone notices that his knuckles are bruised. They don't say anything though because one look at his face says not to.

“Jungkook, move Yoongi to the living room. Everyone, move there.” Jin commands and no one objects, especially not Yoongi.


	39. NJ & YG

**_This is short but I have only a slight idea of where to go with this_ ** ****_  
What do you think should happen?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is really déjà vu.” You mumble to yourself, pulling on the chains restricting your arms.

It’s only been five minutes since you woke up and it took you about two of them to come to your senses. The other three were spent realizing you’re in a dark room on a hard, dirt floor, chained to the wall by your hands. Crazy to say but fortunately, you’re sitting on the floor with only discomfort in your arms and shoulders. Your head does hurt like crazy though, like you bumped your head on each step of a stairway with a hundred steps. The room is so dark that you can’t even see your legs. You’re pretty sure there are no windows in here also.

**_“I see you’re awake, my little ulbo.”_ **

You gasp like you’re breathing for the first time in a long time before attempting to calm yourself. A panic attack really isn't your best option at the moment and neither is passing out but easier said than done. From the sounds of it, the bastard’s voice is coming from a speaker. As in, he's not in the room… at least not yet.

**_“Aww, is the little bitch about to cry? Not surprising.”_ **

“Shut the fuck up, Taehyun! You crazy bastard! You're a dead man walking!” You scream which was really a bad decision since your throat feels dry.

**_“Oh right. I almost forgot about your stupid little guard dogs. I’m not worried though. They’ll be dead before they can get to you and if they do manage to find you, we’ll be far away from here by the time they get here.”_ **

You freeze at his statement, wondering what the hell is this madman planning. What the hell did he mean they'll be far away from wherever the hell they are.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

**_“Wouldn't you love to know? But why should I spill something so juicy? Just sit there and do what you do best, ulbo. Cry.”_ **

And with that Taehyun disappeared, leaving you alone in the darkness. Alone with your thoughts.

“I have to get out of here. I just have to.”

~~

_“Can I play with her boss?”_

_“If you touch her, I'll kill you. Your job was to bring her here, that's all… She's mine now and I'll make sure she remembers that.”_

~~~

“You traced the license plate but there's no Taehyun?” _NJ_

“No, the van is registered under some Shin Hoseok. Someone who works for him I guess. The van was last seen heading out of the city towards… Hanam? No van after that.” Yoongi informs the other man as he stares at his laptop screen.

“There’s not much we can get from that. Any luck with her cellphone? It’s not here.”

“It’s turned off so I can’t get a location from it. It probably wouldn’t do much good anyways if they threw out on the side of the road.” Yoongi sighs, finally looking away from the laptop. Namjoon growls, tugging at his hair.

“Chill out! I’ll find her… We’ll find her.” Yoongi assures the younger man though even he is starting to lose faith.

The sound of rapid footsteps coming towards the bedroom (that Yoongi has proclaimed as his) make both men look at the previously closed door as Yugyeom flings the door open.

“Mark hyung may have something!”


	40. All (basically), ?, YG

“You did what?” Jimin asks, not believing his ears. Did Mark just admit to something that they’d do? From the looks of everyone except Jackson and Yugyeom, they’re just as surprised as he is.

“Don’t give me that look. Look, Jaebum’s a cop and a very protective friend. He knows (Y/N)’s past and he gave me something just in case. He gave me a necklace with a tracking device in it so if something like this happened, we’d be able to find her immediately. But because I prayed this day would never come, I can’t activate the damn thing. So only he knows how to activate it and he’s wandering around the city somewhere, on duty without his personal phone.” Mark explains, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s smart. I can see where Jaebum is through the police system. See when he’s supposed to get back.” Yoongi states before he disappears upstairs, back to his room.

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Jungkook asks, raising an eyebrow at the older man.

“I don’t know maybe because I was freaking the fuck out!” Mark growls, glaring at Jungkook. Jungkook grimaces, mumbling a small apology before disappearing upstairs. Mark rolls his eyes before he stands up from the floor and walks to the kitchen, Jackson tailing behind him to make sure he’s okay.

“This is good. We’ll be able to find her now. Now we just need a plan to ensure her safety.” Namjoon mumbles, signaling for his _gang_ to follow him. Once they're gone, Yugyeom turns to Mark.

“Your protectiveness finally came in handy.” The youngest comments, earning an eye roll and weak laughs.

~~~

‘There has to be a reason Mark would put this on me. He said it was a gift from Jaebum in case of emergencies so… this has to have a tracker or something.’

**_“Why the hell are you smiling? What are you thinking about?”_ **

You didn’t know you were smiling but as soon as he pointed it out, you stopped.

“No reason. I must be losing my mind like you.” You retort, glaring at the opposite wall where his voice is coming from.

**_“I know you, (Y/N)-ah. You’re lying… Is it that necklace? Who gave it to you?”_ **

“Mark, as a birthday gift.” You answer immediately before adding, “He got it from some fair and decided to give it to me to get rid of it.”

You know Taehyun and if he knows the necklace has any sentimental value, he’ll take it.

 ** _“Hmph, whatever.”_** And he disappears again. You subtly thank God that your brain is still working properly.

~~

About 10 minutes later, a door opens from the wall to your left and in walks a man you’ve never seen before. You have trouble seeing him clearly but you can tell he’s holding a bowl of something.

“It’s time to eat.” The man announces, his voice surprising you but what surprises you even more is when the man flips on the light. You close your eyes immediately but make sure to listen as the man comes closer. You open your eyes slowly and you're taken aback by the man’s appearance. With auburn ** _(red-brown hair, idfk_** ** __** ** _)_** and a straight face, the man is staring at you. Despite the fact he’s dressed in all black, he’s not very intimidating to you.

“You’re lucky there are some of us who are kind.” The man mumbles, kneeling down in front of you and holding out the bowl of…

“Fruit?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. The guy shrugs.

“It’s all we could bring you without drawing attention. Right now, the camera and speaker are off so we’re in the clear. I have the keys to your cuffs.” He says, placing the bowl in your hands before pulling out a pair of keys.

“Then could you-”

“Can’t let you get out. I don’t wanna die after you’re gone. None of us do no matter how much we want to help you.” The man says quickly, unlocking your handcuffs.

“Then why are you helping him?”

“Because he’s holding… things over my head. He said he needed a favor, this is the favor. Even if I had known, I still didn’t have a choice.” The man explains and you sigh.

“That’s Taehyun for you. Controlling bastard.” You grumble, picking up a slice of apple. The man nods and stands back up.

“Eat up. I’ll be back in about 30 minutes to clean up.”

“What’s your name?” You ask quickly, grabbing ahold of the man’s pant leg.

“I’m Changkyun.”

~~~

“Found him. He’s heading back to the station now. Should be there in about five minutes. We can meet him down there.” Yoongi announces from the top of the stairs. Markson immediately jump and run out the door.

“Holy shit, they’re fast.” Yugyeom mumbles, before realization dawns on him.

“Wait for me!” He exclaims, running out right behind them.

“Guess we’ll stay here then.” Wonshik mumbles, glancing at Yoongi who nods before disappearing.


	41. (A/N) Just Letting You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope! Not an update, sorry. It's important though

I bet all of you are sick of my _author’s notes_ , aren’t you? :D

Sorry. Maybe we should make a groupchat on Kik so I can just message you… If you wanna do that then comment your Kik username and I’ll definitely make that groupchat. Anyways!

Just checking in to let you all know that it’s just taking me a long time to write; I’m not dead or anything. I haven’t stopped writing. I work slowly but I am working :D

Just letting you know.


	42. Chapter 37

**_I’m an evil author-nim, remember?_ **

**_But I’m also lazy. You’ll see what I mean later._ **

**_And I think after this, if I can manage to fit all of the guys in, I’ll refer to the chapters like “Chapter”. But that’s if I can manage to fit everyone in._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_“Sir, it seems they’re on their way.”_

_“How do you know for sure?”_

_“Their hacker has knocked out all of the road surveillance cameras in the area… and this.”_

_The henchman shows Taehyun his laptop monitor screen. The screen is completely blacked out with the words ‘We’re coming’ repeating across the screen._

_“Damn.”_

~~

You immediately know something is wrong when Changkyun comes running into the room with the keys while another man stands in the doorway waiting.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on? Who’s he?” You ask quickly as Changkyun unlocks your handcuffs and helps you to your feet.

“Your rescue team is on the way so I need to get you outside. He is Minhyuk.” Changkyun explains as he turns and signals you to get on his back. You reluctantly do as told, finding a bit of difficulty because you hadn’t moved your legs for hours.

“Taehyun said–” You start but Minhyuk interrupts you.

“Taehyun plans to sleep gas you and then kill you and himself in this room. We gotta go.” The man says, worry evident on his face. You nod slowly, realizing Taehyun’s “far away” hadn’t meant physical distance.

“Running will get you traitors nowhere! You’re all gonna die!” Taehyun’s voice screams from the room as the three of you run from it. It takes you a moment to realize you’re in some kind of abandoned warehouse. You hear what sounds like an alarm go off and Changkyun curse.

“Now we have to be faster.” Minhyuk grumbles and Changkyun laughs. You smile before suddenly becoming curious about something.

“Why are you risking your life for a stranger?” You ask, trying to think of possible reasons at the same time while the sound of wind and footsteps fill your ears.

“If you could save someone, would you?” Changkyun replies, turning his head a little to look at you. Seconds later, the three of you enter a dark room with an open window.

Through the window you can see a field of tall dry grass which tells you you’re in the middle of nowhere. You silently begin to wonder how big this warehouse actually is for there to be no one after you yet.

“Alright, it’s kind of a big drop so I’ll go down first and then catch you.” Minhyuk says, looking at you as you hop down from Changkyun’s back. You nod and move to the window as Minhyuk climbs through and sits down on the windowsill. You gasp as you watch the man drop down from the window and land on his hands and knees. He stands up seconds later and signals you to come down. You glance at Changkyun who nods and you nod back.

‘Alright (Y/N), you can do this. This isn’t your first time.’ You exhale through your nose as you climb through the window and sit on the windowsill. You hold your breath as you drop down from the window into Minhyuk’s awaiting arms and soon on top of him. Apparently Minhyuk wasn’t as prepared as he thought he was causing you both to fall to the ground; you land partially on top of him and him on his ass with his arms caught under you.

“Sorry. I overestimated myself.” Minhyuk apologizes, grinning at you. You shake your head but there’s a small smile on your face. While you get up and help Minhyuk up as well, you hear Changkyun drop down behind you.

“Let’s go. You have to be out at the road.”

~~~

“We’re close, right?” JK

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it was in the middle of nowhere, Kook.” Yoongi states, looking in-between his laptop screen and the passenger window.

“They know we’re coming right?” NJ

“Yes, they do now. Now stop asking questions… Hyung, stop the car!” Yoongi says quickly, grabbing Jin’s shoulder. Jin does as told immediately, earning a chorus of groans from behind him.

“Really, Yoongi?” HS

“Why are we stopping?” TH

“Because she’s coming towards us.” YG

Surprised, everyone looks at the laptop screen and see the blinking red icon on the map heading towards the road they’d just passed.

“How did she even get out?” JM

“Who cares. Jin hyung.”

“I’m going.”

~~~

 **_Everything seems to be happening quickly, yes?_ ** **__ **

~~~

After running for a while, the three of you finally reach a dirt road. In the distance you can hear the sound of a vehicle approaching and when you look you see… a van?

“That looks like your ride.” Changkyun says, patting you on the shoulder. The sound of a click makes all of you spin around as the van finally stops.

“Doesn’t this feel a little like déjà vu?” Taehyun asks, the gun pointing at your chest. Before you can utter a word… a battle cry is heard as the van door slams open and a gunshot rings out… and a second one follows.

Pain spreads through your body as you press a hand over your chest. It feels sticky. Through blurred vision you can see Taehyun lying on the ground, bleeding. You momentarily wonder how you’re still standing before you realize you’re actually in someone’s arms. You can barely make out who the person is, much less what they’re saying to you… but you do catch something though before you pass out.

**_“You’re going to be okay.”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **_This may seem like the story’s coming to a close but I haven’t even touched on the growing romance yet so… this is gonna be a long book, definitely. Maybe even 100 parts, give or take. Who’s still gonna be around at that time?_ ** **__ **


	43. Chapter 38

**_I’m obviously not a religious person… but I do know how to make allusions_ **

**_(The guys = BTS, GOT7, and Wontaek) Yes, they let 16 people into one room_ ** ****

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Run. There’s nothing for you to see; it’s too dark. All you can hear is the sound of footsteps and rain but you don’t feel it. You can’t tell if the footsteps are yours alone or if someone’s chasing you but you keep running. And running…_ **

_Until you wake up, gasping for air. It takes you a moment to calm down and realize your strange environment. You’re in your parents’ house… in your room… while wearing pajamas. You don’t remember falling asleep and you definitely don’t remember how you got here. There’s no rain outside, in fact it’s quite dark. You do hear your mom call you down for breakfast but you feel numb as you sit up in bed. You survey your old room and sigh. The old digital alarm clock on your desk is broken now apparently; it’s flashing a neon green ‘07:77’. You keep staring at the clock as your mind slowly clears and finally feel your limbs properly._

_Your mom calls you again so you hurriedly get out of bed and run downstairs to the kitchen. You don’t know what you expected to see, maybe your parents arguing with each other or your mom actually being an alien… but not this breakfast feast laid out on the family table. Plates of different foods fill the center of the table and it’s way more food than your mom has ever cooked in her life._

_Your parents are sitting at the opposite ends of the small, wooden table, sipping their coffee which is weird because your mother hates coffee. Always said it made her jittery._

_“Come sit down, dear, and eat. But quickly because it’s almost time for you to walk to school with Tae.” Your mother says, waving at you to come over while smiling. You frown. You’ve already graduated so what is she talking about? And Tae?_

_“School? Tae? As in Taehyung?” You ask wearily, taking a step back out of the kitchen. Your mom’s smile falters momentarily before she’s shaking her head at you; just as a door opens and closes, allowing a cold breeze into the room._

_“Morning, eomeoni and abeoji!” A terribly familiar voice calls out as arms wrap around you and squeeze you tightly, like a boa constrictor._

_“(Y/N)-ah, good morning. Ready for school?” Taehyun whispers, sounding falsely sweet. You could almost hear hissing from the way he sounds._

_“(Y/N) should eat and get dressed before she goes, Tae-ah. Go get dressed dear and then come back to eat.” Your father says but he doesn’t sound like your father. His voice doesn’t sound right._

_“What the hell is going on?” You mutter so only you can hear but it seems Taehyun heard because the hissing got louder and the squeezing got tighter._

_“Go get ready, agi. I’ll be waiting.” Taehyun actually hisses this time before he lets you go. You take a few steps back, surveying the scene. Faintly, you hear the sound of crying coming from somewhere… maybe outside. And you’re not the only one that notices your growing curiosity._

_“Don’t you dare open that door, (Y/N)! You’ll regret it!” Taehyun screams, glaring at you as he reaches for you. Taking his words as encouragement to get the hell out of here, you run straight for the door and throw it open with ease… and become blinded by light pouring in._

“She wouldn’t want you to cry… so stop crying.” ‘Yoongi?’

“You’re one to talk, hyung. You haven’t moved an inch since she was admitted.” ‘Taehyung?’

You groan as you force your eyes open to see. It’s a lot more draining than you thought it’d be. Through blurry vision, you make out the figures of Taehyung and Yoongi sitting down next to each other beside your… bed? Are you in the hospital? That’d make sense why the first thing you heard besides them was the heart rate monitor beeping.

You hear them gasp so you weakly smile at them. You’re surprised when Yoongi suddenly jumps up and runs out of the room. You stare at Taehyung questionably and he smiles a little.

“He’s going to get the doctor… and probably everyone else. Want water?” Taehyung says quietly, reaching for the water bottle in his bag at his feet. You nod, silently thanking him. He holds the water bottle up to your lips, helping you take a few sips before you clear your throat.

“How long have I been out?” You ask and you can’t help but think that you sounded like an old man just now and you almost giggle at the thought. Almost.

“A week. The doctor said that you were healing quickly so he hoped you’d be waking up soon… We all hoped you’d wake up soon.” The younger man informs you, reaching out to hesitantly hold your hand, the one not attached to the I.V. You squeeze his hand to offer some sort of comfort before you begin to wonder.

How did your relationship with these guys, that started out as stalkers, change so quickly?  Why do you care so much about them? Why do the previous questions matter now?

“(Y/N), you okay?” Taehyung asks, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You mumble, looking past him towards the window. You sit quietly as you try to recall everything that led up to here…

“What did you do with Taehyun’s body?” You ask, lightly squeezing Taehyung’s hand as you finally look back at him.

“Buried it out there at that warehouse. By the time we went back, he’d already been dead for a while… Jungkook has good aim, by the way.”

You laugh at the younger’s added comment, finding just a bit random but a necessary detail.

~~~

The doctor comes in not long after along with the guys who are suspiciously quiet and tame for the moment.

“How are you feeling, Ms. (L/N)? I’m Dr. Choi by the way.” The man put his hand out for you to shake so you do, giving him a small smile.

“I feel fine… What pain medication am I on?” You ask and the doctor chuckles.

“Just a little anesthetic. Your wound is healing quickly which is good but surprising. The bullet narrowly missed your lungs and if your friends here hadn’t gotten you here so quickly, you could’ve been in some trouble. Fortunately, one of them had some medical background; I’ll let them tell you who. For right now, you just need rest and something to eat. The nurse will be in with food soon so I’ll let you be now,” Dr. Choi informs you and you nod. The doctor then turns and looks at the guys, “And I trust that your friends will keep their noise down and not stress you out.” The guys nod and the doctor smiles at you one last time before walking out.

As soon as the door has closed, Mark and Jackson are carefully hugging you and crying.

“You heard what the doctor said. I’m fine.” You say in an attempt to comfort them. You look at the others for help but they’re no better… so you just let them be emotional. You’re lucky to be alive, after all.


	44. Chapter 39

**_So the second option - the guys secretly woo her - won XD_ **

**_So that’s what I’m going with_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, which one of you was it?” You ask after getting Markson and the others to go home, leaving you with Namjoon and the rest. 

It wasn’t easy but after promising that you’ll call them if something happens and a few harmless threats thrown at the guys they left. It’s been 2 hours since you woke up and caught up with the others and it’s actually only 9 in the morning, according to every phone you checked and now the sun is shining brightly. Meaning you can see everyone and everything in the room now. By that you mean the pile of coffee cups piling up in the trash can sitting in the corner. According to the guys Changkyun and Minhyuk had visited three times and left a letter for you on their last visit; you made a mental note to read it when you were alone.

The guys all look at each other before all fingers point to the maknae standing at the end of the bed.

“Jungkook?”

“My mom was a doctor and when I turned 16 she started bringing me to work with her and she taught me a lot of things like how to alleviate bullet wound bleeding.” The youngest explains, a sheepish smile on his face. You can’t help but to notice the proud looks on his hyungs’ faces.

“I should have you teach me some things then, yeah?” You say, smiling at the boy who blushes and nods. The other guys start to tease him but you quickly make them shut up by threatening to call Jaebum.

“So… what now?” Jimin mumbles, wringing his hands.

“Now? I’m going to get some more rest before I’m discharged tomorrow and you seven are going to go home.” You state, gently crossing your arms. The guys groan but start making their way to the door… but not before each of them give you a hug, whispering for you to get well soon in their own way. You hate to admit it but your heart would not calm down until after they’d all left. 

Maybe you should’ve told them… told them about the feelings you’re developing for all of them.

~~

_ “Really, Tae?” JK _

_ “Why not? You know what she’s been through.” TH _

_ “And what if she thinks we’re trying to get to her like that bastard did?” YG _

_ “She won’t… I think you’re all afraid that she’ll reject you.” SJ _

_ “And you’re not, Jin hyung?” JM _

_ “Of course I am; I’ve just got nothing to lose is all.” SJ _

_ “And if she rejects all of us? Or only goes out with one of us?” HS _

_ “Then we’ll respect he decision and continue to care for her as friends.” SJ _

_ “Translation - we’ll keep stalking her until she agrees to go out with us.” NJ _

_ “Shut up, Namjoon.” SJ _

_ “So we’re doing it then?” TH _

_ “Yeah, I guess.” HS _

_ “Great. Sunday through Saturday. Oldest to youngest.” TH _

_ “That system sucks.” YG _

_ “Got a better one, hyung?” JM _

_ “Monday it is.” YG _

_ “Great!” TH _

**~~~~~~~~~**

**_Here we go again with the separate titles. So to avoid any further confusion for myself, it’s already Sunday in the story. Yes, I randomly picked a day, who cares XD_ **


	45. YG & SJ (#2)

_**\- I didn’t mention this but no, the hospital you’re in is not in Seoul XD That would’ve been too far** _

_**\- I don’t know when I changed the ‘You” to “Me” but whatever** _

_**\- It is Monday~ Yoongi day XD** _

_**\- (f/k/f) = favorite kind of flowers** _

_**\- And y’all know the (bedside table) tray, you’ve been in a hospital room while a patient is eating before** _

~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake up there’s a bouquet of (f/k/f) in a vase on the tray. You silently wonder which one of the guys left it because there’s no card or anything. You spot the letter (from Changkyun and Minhyuk) underneath the vase so you carefully pull it out and unfold it.

_‘(Y/N)_

_I don’t know when you’ll wake up but hopefully soon so you can read this. Minhyuk and I are joining our ~~friends~~ family in Jeju so we probably won’t see you again for a while. Yes, this is what that bastard was holding over our heads (Minhyuk included). Which is why we’re leaving you our numbers._

_Chang: 062-XXX-XXXX_

_Min: 062-XXX-XXXX_

_Hope to see you again on normal terms_

_Changkyun_

You smile and quietly put the numbers in your phone before sighing. Being in the hospital sucks but at least you’re going home today but… you’ll be staying with Markson until the doctor says otherwise. Why? Because Mark is worried something will happen to you and the doctor says you need to be under surveillance in case something goes wrong with the wound.

Your phone buzzes in your hand and you look down to see that there’s a message. From Yoongi

~

_**8:01 AM** _

_**Yoongi** _

Good morning, (Y/N)~ah

_**Me** _

Why are you so cheery?

_**Yoongi** _

Because I’m talking to you

**_Me_ **

Cheesy~

Are you coming by to see me?

_**Yoongi** _

Actually, I talked Mark into letting me pick you up and take you to theirs

_**Me** _

I…

I’ll be right back

_**Yoongi** _

Are you going to go ask for the story?

_**Me** _

Obviously

~

_**8:10 AM** _

_**Me** _

Markie!

_**EoMark** _

What? 

_**Me** _

What’s the story behind Yoongi being my ride to yours

_**EoMark** _

Oh…

That 

He came to our place last night with a giant bear with a card that said ‘Sorry’ on it

And then he started begging for me to allow him to drive you home today 

It was hilarious

_**Me** _

You’re a horrible person for laughing

_**EoMark** _

And so are you

_**Me** _

I know

~

_**8:19 AM** _

_**Me** _

Alright, you’re verified

Be here at 12

_**Yoongi** _

Why 12?

_**Me** _

That’s what time I’m leaving

Agreed to by the doctor, just now

_**Yoongi** _

Alright

~~~~

True to his word Yoongi’s car was in front of the emergency exit when you got down there. He opened your door and helped you get in and everything.

“Need to go by your place for something?”

“No, Mark apparently got everything I needed last night when they left. I do want to stop and get something to eat because hospital food sucks.”

Yoongi laughs at that before asking where you wanted to go and you tell him the closest restaurant.

~~

“You went to McDonald’s and didn’t bring us anything?” Jackson says as soon as you walk into the living room. You shrug before sitting down next to him. You assume Mark went to work since the apartment is quiet except for the TV.

“I didn't pay for this. Yoongi did.”

“And where is he?”

“He had to go to work.” You reply, shoving a fry in your mouth. At least that’s what he told you. You’re not sure if he’s going to his pizza delivery job or some other “job” he has. You don’t really know and you didn’t ask.

“He has a job?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, blunt.” Jackson jokes, nudging you in your side.

“When are you getting your cast off?”

“Tomorrow. Thank God.” The older man sighs, looking down at the “darned” thing.

“It’s gonna be all wrinkly and stinky.”

“Thanks Sherlock. Like this isn’t the first time I’ve broken something.” Jackson says, rolling his eyes. You laugh, swatting Jackson’s hand away when he reaches for your bag.

“Oh come on!”

“Nice try.”

~~

“Yoongi, the whole point of having a whole day with her is so you can spend it with her. Not come to me for ideas because you're scared to come out of your shell.” Jin states, patting the younger boy on the head as he walks by. 

_The younger had come to him during work but had yet to say anything, only watching Jin walk by him and serve customers. But Jin knows Yoongi all too well._

“But I don’t know what to do, hyung.” Yoongi whines, pouting. Jin sighs before walking over to the shorter man.

“How about you take her a pizza and ask if she wants to have a movie marathon?”

Yoongi perks up at the suggestion. Beaming, Yoongi quickly thanks his hyung before running out of the café.

~~

_**2:11 PM** _

_**Yoongi** _

2 pizzas or just 1

_**Me** _

2

Why?

_**Yoongi** _

I’m coming over with pizza…

For a movie night

_**Me** _

Feeling lonely Yoongz?

_**Yoongi** _

Yeah, I am

Are you?

_**Me** _

A little

Markson are holed up in their room

_**Yoongi** _

Then I’ll keep you company for the night

_**Me** _

That’s sweet of you and really appreciated

_**Yoongi** _

Omw

~~

“Thought you were working?” You ask teasingly as you let Yoongi in.

“Well I had a request job to go do and that was it. I'm here with food and that's all that matters.” The man says, holding out the pizza. You notice he also has a bag with him and all you can tell is that there's soda inside. 

“So what are we watching?” You ask as you lead Yoongi to the living room couch. Once you're both seated, you pull up Netflix on the TV. 

“Whatever you wanna watch, princess.” Yoongi says, his mouth full of pizza already. You snort and suppress the need to comment how he looks like a chipmunk. 

“Then we're watching a horror movie… _Bedeviled_.”

“Why does it have to be horror?”

“Because I said so.”

“You, Jungkook, and Tae would get along just fine older man grumbles, pouting. You almost coo at him but instead you quickly head to your room to grab your blanket and come back. After carefully placing it over Yoongi's head, you move the pizza and the bag so it sits in your lap so you can move closer to Yoongi's side. 

“There. Feel better?”

“If you give me a kiss on the cheek I'll have the bravery to kill a dragon.”

You laugh but kiss him on the cheek anyways. The blush that he tries to hide makes it worth it. 

~~

_You laughed for the majority of the movie. Why? Because every time Mr. Bedeviled appeared on screen, Yoongi would jump and pull the blanket further over his head, hiding his face from view until you told him it was over. When the movie ended, he refused to let you pick the next movie so you gleefully let him pick the next one which ended up being “Ip Man”._

_Somewhere after your 4th movie, you and Yoongi fell asleep on the couch, completely unaware that you had somehow managed to sit halfway in the older man's lap._


	46. HS (#3)

**_We’re transitioning to Tuesday (Hoseok~)_ **

**_And I forgot it wasn’t that late when Yoongz got to Markson’s XD_ **

**_(f/p) = favorite pokémon and if you don’t have one it automatically becomes Jigglypuff_ **

**__ **

**_(f/c/c) = favorite chocolate candy_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_Yoongi ended up spending the night which Markson, unsurprisingly, objected to. But after locking the two of you in your room, they had no choice._

_The next morning you woke up alone but there was a message from Yoongi telling you good morning and why he left so early- another job, he said._

_There was also a message from Hoseok, asking you out for the day, and you agreed, not wanting to be stuck in your room all day._

**_12:11 PM_ **

“So you’re going where?” Mark asks, leaning against the front door, preventing you from leaving.

“I don’t know; Hoseok said it was a surprise.” You answer, putting your shoes on. You wish you’d been quieter about coming downstairs but socks and wooden floors don’t go together too well.

“So you’re just gonna go somewhere with a man you hardly know? Have I taught you nothing?”

You roll your eyes, trying not to laugh when you stand back up and put your hands on your hips.

“You can’t lecture me when you spent most of yesterday being buried in Jackson.” You tease and Mark sputters, turning as red as a cherry.

“W-Whatever. If you’re not back here by 10, I’m calling the cops.” Mark mumbles, walking back upstairs. You snicker before opening the front door, coming face to face with Hoseok. You scream out of surprise and Hoseok screams because of your scream.

“Why are you two screaming?!” Mark yells from the top of the stairs.

 _“Because he scared me.” “Because she scared me.”_ The both of you answer simultaneously, earning a groan from Mark in response before he disappears again.

“Now that our greetings are out of the way… ready to go?” Hoseok asks with a chipper tone at the end. With a soft chuckle, you nod, finally stepping out and closing the door behind you. Hoseok takes your hand and leads you down to his car.

“Oh right, here.” Hoseok mumbles after the two of you get in the car, reaching into the backseat for something… a (f/p) plushie and a bag of (f/c/c). He sets them in your lap with a smile.

“These are for you, cutie.”

You blush, mumbling a soft “thank you” before turning to look out the window. You also notice you're not the only one blushing.

~~

When you get to your destination, the dance studio which is inside one of the biggest buildings you've seen in a while, you're taken aback by the setup inside.

Instead of being empty, there's a laptop in the center of the floor with Black Panther ready to be played; a blanket laid out in front of it with two folded blankets on top. To the side are an array of snacks including a bowl of popcorn and sodas (Sprite).

“I didn't wanna say where we were going because you might've assumed we were gonna dance… I might dance for you though if you want me to.” Hoseok says when he sees the surprised look on your face. You smirk and nod, wondering what kind of dance he’d do.

~~

_As promised, after watching 3 movies, Hoseok danced for you. It started out sexy but then it ended up being silly so by the time the two of you left the studio, your stomach hurt from laughing._

_It was 9:30 when Hoseok walked you up to Markson’s apartment, holding your hand once again. Before you could tell him thank you and good night, he quickly kissed you on the lips and ran away as fast as he could. Stunned, you touch your lips… before giggling._

“What has gotten into the guys lately? In fact, you’d think they’d all still be glued to my side.” You mumble as you let yourself back into the warm apartment. As soon as you get into your room, pretending you didn’t hear weird noises coming from the couple’s room, your phone buzzes. It’s a message… from Hoseok.

~

**_Seok_ **

Imsorrythatiranawaylikeacoward

**_Me_ **

Don't do that over text, hurts my eyes

Secondly, it's okay

Not like I didn't like it

**_Seok_ **

Really?

**_Me_ **

Yeah, it was sweet and cute

Wanna hang tomorrow?

**_Seok_ **

Wish I could but it's Joonie's turn tomorrow

Oh shit

Ignore that!

Good night!

**_Me_ **

Huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_If you haven't noticed, I'm having fun with these little plots._ **

**_So next is Joon… what should he do?_ **

**_And spoiler… Reader will catch on_ **


	47. NJ (#3)

**_Wednesday! Namjoon’s day!_ **

**_I have absolutely no idea what I was doing while writing this XD_ **

**_(F/N) (L/N) – First name Last name_ **

~~~~~~~~

As soon as you wake up the next morning, you take a shower and cook yourself breakfast (cereal). The apartment is really quiet so you assume that Mark and Jackson are still sleeping. You snicker when you think of a reason why.

It’s so quiet that you can hear your phone ring upstairs from your spot on the couch. You sigh and reluctantly run upstairs to get your phone and see who’s calling… Namjoon?

**_“Good morning, princess. Have you eaten?”_ **

“Yeah… you going to take me out today?” You sort of remember Hoseok’s text from last night saying today is Namjoon’s day… and come to think of it, you’ve only seen one of the guys for the past two days… ‘What are they planning?’

**_“Yeah, that’s the plan. We’re going to have fun today, if you let me have your full attention for just one day.”_ **

You sigh and glance towards the window where the morning light is seeping through.

“Sure. Where we going?”

**_“It’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up at 11, okay?”_ **

You pull your phone away from your ear to check the time, _9:11 AM_.

“Okay.”

~~

True to his word, Namjoon is knocking on the apartment door at 11 o’clock on the dot. You don’t know whether you should find that creepy or extremely serious so you just put it out of your mind.

You are, however, slightly surprised to see Namjoon holding a bouquet of white roses

~

[ ](https://scontent-ort2-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/2547cbd647cc2ae4dee5c6d50e2eff1f/5C388B5D/t51.2885-15/e35/c0.134.1080.1080/s480x480/39351983_277049542902979_2850740265902145536_n.jpg)

**_Pretend those are roses. This is the best I’ve got XD_ **

~

“These are for you, princess.” Namjoon says, handing you the bouquet. You take them and smile at him, praying you’re not blushing as hard as you think you are.

“Thank you. Should I bring these with me?” You ask, glancing behind you when you hear a door creak open.

“No, you can leave them."

“Then I’ll be right back.” You say, racing upstairs past Jackson. You lay the bouquet next to the one from the hospital.

“First it was Yoongi, then Hoseok, and now Namdick. Who’s next, Jimin?” Jackson asks as you exit your room.

“Probably. Do me a favor and buy me a vase for those roses, please? Thank you.” You say quickly, not giving Jackson time to protest as you run back downstairs to the front door.

“Woah, slow down there. No need to rush.” Namjoon jokes when you rush out of the door, almost slamming the door behind you. You chuckle softly, catching your breath as Namjoon leads you down to his car.

“Is our destination still a surprise?”

“Yep.”

You whine at the answer but sigh.

~~

“Here we are.” Namjoon announces quietly as he parks the car in front of your favorite park. You notice there’s a picnic set up underneath the large, old oak tree in the center, which is your favorite spot.

“A picnic in the park? Romantic, much?” You tease, loving the blush you get in response.

“Are you, (F/N) (L/N), trying to turn down food? Because I will eat by myself.” Namjoon retorts, raising an eyebrow.

“I was just teasing! Jerk!” You exclaim and Namjoon laughs in response.

~~

After your picnic date, which included lame jokes, flirting, interesting book quotes, and discussing names for dogs, Namjoon decided to stop by an animal clinic before he took to his favorite spot in Seoul.

“Why are we coming to an animal clinic again?”

“I told you why.”

“You said it was a surprise. It better be a good surprise coz I’m getting tired of them.” You state, crossing your arms. Namjoon chuckles, opening his car door.

“Just wait in the car, please? I’ll be right back.” The man says and you nod. Namjoon gives you a smile before getting out of the car and disappearing inside the clinic.

5 minutes pass and a few people walk out with healthy pets.

“Come on, Nam. What’s taking so long?” You mutter, staring at the door. You’re staring so hard that you don’t notice someone come up to your window. It’s only when they knock against the window that you notice them, simultaneously effectively scaring the shit out of you.

Looking out the window, you see a man (admittedly very handsome) looking at you with a surprised look. From how well dressed he is, you assume he either works here or is coming straight from work to pick up his pet.

You’ve never seen him before so you decide to turn away and ignore him, hoping he’ll take the hint and go away… He doesn’t.

“Are you waiting on your pet or something? Or are you grieving?” The man asks. Frowning, you roll the window down and give the man a skeptical look.

“No, I’m just waiting for my friend. Boyfriend, actually.” You state, eyes widening when the guy pouts.

“You’re here with your boyfriend? That means trouble for me.” The guy mumbles.

“Damn right it does! Now get the hell away from my car!” Namjoon yells, scaring the both of you but the guy more. In Namjoon’s hand is a golden retriever puppy and hanging from his arms are a couple of bags likely full of necessities for the pup. You really can’t take him seriously if you don’t focus on his pissed-off expression.

“Ah. I’ve been busted. Well I’ll see you around, beautiful.” The man grumbles, dropping a card ( ** _you know, the contact card_** ) into your lap before running away.

“What the hell was the guy’s problem? And why were you… talking to him? You called me your boyfriend?” Namjoon asks, starting out angry but slowly losing his anger and instead becoming embarrassed.

“I don’t know he just came up to the car and started talking to me; I was trying to get rid of him before you came out and telling him you’re my boyfriend helped, didn’t it?” You explain while Namjoon put the bags in the back seat.

“Is that your pup?” You ask, reaching out for it when Namjoon gets into the driver’s seat. Namjoon smiles and hands the pup over to you before smirking.

“No, you are now the proud owner of Hyun-ki, a golden retriever pup that needs a good home. And I know for a fact that your apartment building doesn’t care about pets.” Namjoon states, smiling at the surprised look on your face. ‘Did he really buy me a dog? Holy crap!’

“Th-Thank you, Joon.” You say quietly, smiling down at the squirmy little pup. This time, you won’t even try to hide your blush. Especially not when Namjoon leans over and kisses your cheek.

“No problem, princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That’s all you get for this chapter XD_ ** ****

**_Now what could Jimin possibly do to top Joon?_ **


	48. JM (#2)

**_It’s finna be Jimin’s day~ XD_ **

**_*You turned your phone off on the car ride to the park per Namjoon :D* (per meaning by request)_ **

**_Also~  wouldn’t I be mean… to finally make the reader go through the worst thing of a month :1  
So for that matter - 3 days or 4? If you say none or any other number than those two, automatic penalty - No updates for a month_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_After a trip to Namjoon’s favorite bookstore, that he owns, you head back to Markson’s place._

_Mark and Jackson were thrilled when you brought the puppy in, Namjoon behind you with the supplies. They were so busy fretting over the pup they didn’t notice Namjoon pull you outside to say goodnight… with a goodnight kiss. If the guys saw your blush they didn’t mention it._

_“He bought you a dog? Wow, they’re really trying hard.” Mark mumbles, playing with Hyun-ki. You raise an eyebrow at that, becoming suspicious._

_“So you two know what they’re doing?” You ask, crossing his arms._

_“No, but there’s some truth I left out of that Yoongi story.” Mark admits, handing Hyun-ki over to Jackson._

_“And if you don’t tell me you lose privileges to see Hyun-ki.” You state, gently taking the pup from Jackson’s lap._

_“You can’t deny us visitation rights to our godchild.” Jackson protests childishly._

_“I can and I will until you spill.” You state, sticking your tongue out at the older men. Mark sighs and shakes his head, placing his hands on his hips._

_“Fine… Yoongi wasn’t the only one that came to our doorstep that night. The other guys came with gifts as well, which we’ve been trying to hide for the past few days. They wanted permission to court you which we allowed after everything that’s happened. But after the rest left, Yoongi begged me to let him drive you home. Satisfied?” Mark admits, raising an eyebrow._

_“Yeah… I see.” You mumble, thinking about the past few days and what the next few days could hold._

~~

The next morning you’re woken up by Hyun-ki who’s barking at your ringing phone. You groan and let it go to voicemail. You only get a moment of silence before the phone starts ringing again making Hyun-ki bark at it.

“For fucks sake,” You grumble, grabbing the phone and answering without looking at the ID, “What?”

 ** _“Well good morning to you too, grumpy.”_** Jimin says teasingly.

“What do you want, Jimin? I was sleeping,” You whine, glancing down at Hyun-ki who’s watching you from his bed.

**_“Ah, did I? I’m sorry.”_ **

Before you can say anything, your door creaks open and Jackson pops his head in, almost scaring you in the process.

“Hey, (Y/N)? Café reopens tomorrow. New schedules.” Jackson announces disappearing right afterwards, having the courtesy to close your door back. You groan, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

**_“Can I come over?”_ **

“I don’t care, Min. I just wanna sleep.” You mumble, closing your eyes.

_You woke up in the middle of the night in pain because you were lying on your wound so you had to take your pain meds. You tiredness is justified._

**_“Okay.”_** Jimin quietly says, hanging up afterwards. You sigh and let your hand drape over the side of the bed, still holding onto the phone.

“Sleep, come back to me.” You mumble, trying to fall back asleep. You quickly forget that thought though when you feel… you quickly jump out of bed and outside to the bathroom…

~~~

“A (Y/N) blanket burrito on the couch? Watching Criminal Minds? Must be that time of the month.” Mark mumbles as he passes through the living room to the kitchen. You notice that he’s already dressed to go out so you guess that he’s got a meeting or something.

“Shut up.” You growl, eating another piece of chocolate; your eyes are glued to the TV.

“Want anything to eat? Fast food or homemade?” Mark asks, walking back into the living room.

“Fast food,” You answer, reaching for another piece of chocolate and glancing down when you feel nothing but air, “And another bag of chocolate.”

“Gotcha.” Mark states, heading for the door. When he opens it, Jimin is standing there with a bag in one hand and a giant koala plushie in the other.

“Where do you guys keep getting plushies from?” The elder asks, raising an eyebrow.

“From a store.” Jimin answers and you snicker, earning a pointed look from Mark.

“Whatever. (Y/N), as you can see, is in the living room; Tread carefully, it’s that time of the month.”

“Shut up, Mark. Don't you have somewhere to be?” You state, turning to glare at him when he laughs.

“Good luck.” Mark mumbles, patting Jimin on the shoulder as he walks by. Jimin nods and walks into the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Criminal minds?” Jimin asks, sitting down on the floor next to you.

“It’s a distraction for me. I'm just rewatching.” You answer, staring at the koala plushie. Jimin smiles when he notices and holds it out to you.

“Would it help you feel better?”

“Very much.” You answer, wiggling your arms out of the blanket to grab the plushie. You hug it to your chest, covering yourself from Jimin’s view in the process.

“What's in the bag?” You ask, moving the koala out of the way so you can see the younger boy. You blush when you see the adoration in his eyes before he gets shy and looks away.

“Um, chocolate. Here.” He answers, holding out the bag which you gratefully take.

“You're a lifesaver. Literally an angel.” You say, looking into the bag.

“N-Not really.” Jimin mumbles, blushing. You look up and for a split second, you can see the insecurity in Jimin's eyes before he covers it.

“Yeah, you are. And don't let anyone else convince you anything different.” You state. Jimin just nods and looks down at his hands.

After a moment of awkward silence you sigh, catching Jimin's attention.

“What's wrong?”

“You sitting on the floor is bothering me.” You mumble, hugging the koala closer.

Jimin frowns for a moment, confused by what you said before smiling.

“If you wanted cuddles you could've just asked.”

“Are you going to hold me or not? I can always call Jackson.” You say, hiding your face in the koala's fur. You laugh when you hear Jimin almost fall from standing up so quickly. You smile contentedly when a warm body slides in behind you and an arm wraps around you.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, noona.” Jimin says quietly, making you blush. It's the first time in a long time someone has called you that and it feels embarrassing.


	49. ~Hiatus~

Imma disappear for a bit… till around New Years Day

In that time I’ll be working on updates, requests, new stories, basically everything I have piled up for myself 

The reason for disappearing is I have EOC (End-of-Course) tests coming up and my teachers are gonna be breathing down my neck so I want to be able to focus on that while not having to worry about updating. Otay?

So just wait on me.

If I post something, it’s cuz I couldn’t hold back from posting 

If there’s something you wanna ask me, comment it.

**Panda out** **~**


End file.
